


Courage Comes From the Soul Within

by Partywombat



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Dragons, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 48,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Partywombat/pseuds/Partywombat
Summary: A boring mission to a boring planet led to a situation that no-one, definitely not Major Lorne, expected. Suddenly his organised and tidy life has been thrown into the realms of fantasy. Travelling through a stargate to another galaxy was now not the most amazing thing in his life.But it came with danger from all sides, from friends and foes alike.
Comments: 50
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The reason why this fic exists is that I spend most of my day writing in rhyme. If you've ever attempted to write rhyming couplets for hours on end, you will know that your brain gets stuck in it. Eventually your thoughts are like 'de dum de dum de dum dum dum'. Not good for ongoing sanity.
> 
> So to switch my brain back, I write prose. Lots of it. Somehow, a story emerged from it so, voila, here it is. It's finished(ish), but I now find editing a chapter works as well for de-rhyming my brain, as writing it. I will aim for weekly updates but real life may intrude.
> 
> I hope you like it and read it with joy, it shouldn't offend you, scare or annoy.
> 
> Argh, See!

His head pounded, his arm throbbed and even the small toe on his left foot hurt. His whole body ached. Conscious awareness came slowly, pushing past the distant pain. He focused on the familiar voices he could barely hear over the ringing in his ears.

_“…..coming out of it?”_

_“Colonel, I cannae tell you that._

_He’s surfaced a few…”_

A pulse of pain, and at the same time a random jolt of joy, brought a groan to his lips. His head felt warped by the unusual dual sensation, the voices nearing.

_“Major?”_

_“Evan?”_

_“Laddie?”_

The deep Scottish brogue of the expedition doctor gave him a hint at his location, and another groan passed his lips. He had only recently escaped from the long reach of the infirmary for a cracked rib; a gift from a relatively steep slope and a clumsy teammate on P3M-095. Coughlin was still avoiding him for that one. Evan carefully drew in a deeper breath and was rewarded with no renewed pain in his side, but the pulsing in his head he couldn’t ignore. It felt raw and echoed with a strange vibration. It was like no concussion he had suffered before. His arm distantly aching.

_“….your eyes.”_

_“Evan, we really need you awake right now.”_

_“Colonel, don’t push him. He’s had a hard knock when he came through the gate.”_

_“I know that Doc, but it’s what he came through with that we need to discuss.”_

He recognised the urgent tone the Colonel used and it was one that he had rarely heard. The most laid-back, black ops colonel in the US army and a man he counted as a friend, was peculiarly on edge. Evan could detect it in his insistent voice as he struggled to surface from the cloying blackness. One final effort to wake was rewarded with a slight movement of his head, and the resultant starburst sent him spiralling downwards again.

Just before succumbing to it, and at the edge of his fading awareness, he heard the concerned query.

_Ev?_

........................................

Earlier:

It was always about 15 minutes into a milk run that the eager questions started, and this mission was no exception.

“Major, permission to speak freely, Sir?”

Evan sighed, briefly closing his eyes. At least he’d been respectively asked for permission first. Most newbies just blurted out their first question, a result of being reassured by his calm and open exterior; the steel he hid underneath.

Turning, he took in the grinning face of Ortiz in rear guard position at the back of his small command. In front of his lone SGA-2 team mate was the question asker, Sergeant Gower, and the other two newbies they were currently tasked with returning intact from P4N-638.

“Yes, Gower. Permission granted. What’s up?” He braced himself for the similar range of questions asked by every newbie. Maybe he should develop a Ronon-like fierce scowl. That would dissuade them.

“Do we also go out with Colonel Sheppard’s team, Sir?”

Well, that was a new one. 

“Itching to be in a firefight Sergeant. They normally deal with the more challenging missions.”

“No Sir, But...”

Evan’s focus subtly shifted from Gowers opinion of SGA-1 and glanced uneasily down at his left foot. It had happened again. A faint tremor ran through his foot as he stood on an outcrop of exposed rock on this barren uninhabited planet.

“Hold up Sergeant. Did anyone else feel that?”

The blank looks he got from all four faces made him think about dismissing it for a second time. His cautious nature and a growing feeling of wrongness caused him to pause.

“What’s up Sir?” echoed Corporal Ortiz.

He glanced anxiously at his tall, dark haired, ever-reliable team mate. The concerned frown on Ortiz’s amiable face showed he had picked up on his commanding officer’s unease.

“Not too sure,” he replied evasively, “I need to double check something. We’ll hold up here for now. The reading is only three klicks from here so it's a good time for a breather.”

It also offered him a chance to review his surroundings. The landscape was a rolling one, mostly boring, a number of high mountain peaks dotted around smaller foothills with conveniently accessible valleys in between. The hike wasn’t strenuous; therefore, they couldn’t justify using a jumper, but Evan was glad he wasn’t carrying his full supply pack as they were only out for one night.

His team had followed the eastern reading with Reeds team heading to the closer one in the west and had just climbed over into the final valley. This would be followed for the final three klicks to a wide flat plain, according to the mission report he had read. Apart from that, there was nothing at all interesting about this planet on the surface. No trees, no bushes, no people, no animals, nothing. Even the botanists were not too bothered to visit. Scrub plants were not exciting to them either.

Therefore, a perfect planet for a potential alpha site with only the two faint readings needing investigated, though they were believed to be a sensor issue and nothing else.

Under the surface there was also little that set it apart from most other planets. From the geology report he’d scanned the night before, done on the first visit six months ago and updated a week previous, it was the standard rock structures. Again, nothing exciting. And he knew exciting rocks when he saw them with his abiding passion for geology.

Each specific section of the mission brief had been signed off by their relevant departments so why did he feel that unease. There should be nothing here at all.

He stepped away from his group and keyed his radio. “Coughlin, this is Lorne. Can you dial Atlantis for me? I need to ask a question.”

“Yes Sir,” came the prompt reply “dialling now.”

Evan could picture the planet’s stargate, where Lieutenant Coughlin and his small team were based, and the unusual siting of the DHD. The dial homes devices were typically positioned in front of the gate, but this one was off to the side and about double the distance away. No reason could be pinpointed for it.

“Sir, the gate is open.”

“Copy that Lieutenant. Atlantis, this is Lorne. Over.”

“This is Atlantis. Go ahead Major.” Evan recognised the voice of Airman Parker.

“Parker, I need someone to review the mission brief for P4N-638. Something feels...”

“Hinky, Sir?"

“Not what I was thinking, Parker,” Evan replied with a smile “but, yes, you’re right, hinky”

“Lorne, all okay there?” a second familiar voice appeared.

“Colonel, I wasn’t expecting you to return so soon.” Evan said with genuine surprise. Colonel Sheppard had been ordered to Earth for an IOA briefing only two days before. The briefings normally took about a week.

“To be honest Major I think they were a bit disappointed to see me, as they spent most of the time I was there being complementary about my XO, and the stellar work that you did at the last meeting. Remind me to review the schedule when you’re back to see if we can free you up for the next one.”

He could hear the humour through the radio, but could recognise a Sheppard order when he heard one.

“Yes Sir,” Evan smiled, “good to have you back.”

“Good to be back, Major. Here’s McKay. He’s just got your mission brief up. What do you require?”

With the slight chair squeak noise, he heard Sheppard give up the comms seat to his scientist teammate. Evan grinned. He knew that Dr Rodney McKay, Chief Scientist on Atlantis, thought reviewing mission briefs was beneath him. Especially one that had already been signed off by all the heads of departments.

“Sheppard, I really don’t have time for this.” Evan could hear through the open channel. “Look it’s all been signed off so...”

“Rodney, indulge us.” as the Colonels voice steeled.

“Okay, but Major make it quick. I have important places to be.”

“Yes Doc,” as his grin grew wider, “can you review the most recent seismology report to see if there are any anomalous readings. I’m detecting an occasional tremor through the rock outcrops.”

Evan glanced up, as he voiced his growing concern, to note that he had the full attention of his team. With a frown, Ortiz moved to a nearby outcrop, placing his hand on it. He could instantly tell that Ortiz felt it, when his frown deepened.

McKay’s disjointed mutterings were audible through the open line. “Okay, here it is...ugh…Kavanagh...oh, but that’s Tranter…he got transferred back…wait…what…can’t be right. Major, this seismology report is six months old.” Evan could tell he had the direct attention of McKay now. “It shouldn’t be in this mission brief. There should’ve been one done last week…Let’s see…”

“Rodney, what’s going on?” Sheppard’s voice came faintly over the radio.

“Nearly there, found it.” McKay announced triumphantly. “Oh damn.”

“What!” came from at least two sources.

“No, no, no.” came the familiar McKay flap. “Major, I strongly suggest moving your teams back to the gate immediately. This report has evidence of recent seismic activity and the mission shouldn’t have been green lit.”

“You heard the man, Lorne.” Sheppard’s brisk tone showed his concern. “Back to the gate and we'll review this mission from a place where I will be happier to have you there. Updates every 15 minutes. Now move”

“Agreed, Sir. Every 15 minutes. Lorne out.”

As he glanced back at his team, he caught Ortiz’s eye and the concern showed.

“Someone’s getting a bollocking for this and, Sir, I’m definitely feeling a constant vibration now.” Ortiz shifted his hand from the rock and moved down to hurry the newbies along.

Evan could also detect the growing vibration through the ground he now stood on

“Right, it’s getting stronger. Let’s move. Double time back to the gate and no lagging behind.” Evan ordered as he moved to shoulder his pack and tighten his helmet. “Ortiz, contact Reed and Coughlin and instruct them to head through the stargate asap. No waiting around for us.”

“Yes, Sir.” but as Ortiz went to comply the vibration became a tremor, the ground shaking and Evan found it hard to remain on his feet. A hasty look around showed he wasn’t the only one. Ortiz was on one knee, with the three newbies sitting looking shocked.

“Is it an earthquake, Sir?” came from Private Walters. Before Evan could reply the ground shook and a mountain farther up the valley exploded in a column of roiling clouds and fire.

……………………………………..

“Lorne, come in.”

The colonels voice came through Evans radio with a significant amount of static that wasn’t on the previous call. Evan reached his hand from where he’d been gripping the ground, as it rocked and shook, took a firm grasp of his radio and sought to calm his frantic mind.

“Lorne here, Sir.”

He replied with a brief glance around.

“The team’s all present, no visible injuries, just had to ride a bit of an earthquake.”

“Was that what that was? Coughlin couldn’t provide us too many details as he’s been trying to get in contact with you.”

“Sorry Sir, there was a few uncomfortable minutes where all we could do was hang on. It’s calming down now.”

Evan braced his foot against the ground and carefully stood up. He looked around, and the sight up the valley took his breath away. “Not an earthquake, Sir. We were in the vicinity of a dormant volcano. It’s not so dormant now.”

“Sit-rep.” commanded Sheppard sharply.

Evan took a deep breath to calm his racing heart. “Sir, it’s approximately six miles north east, just beyond the area that we were heading to. It was a Plinian, sorry Sir, an explosive eruption with a plume that is being carried further away to the south east of us. There is magma evident but thankfully the main crater is on the far side of the volcano, so we shouldn’t be at risk of the pyroclastic flow.”

He looked questioningly at Ortiz, who gave a slight shake of his head. Thank god he thought for team mates that can answer unasked questions.

“No injuries to report, Sir.” Evan relayed to Sheppard after confirmation from Ortiz “though I definitely think this mission is one to be scrubbed.”

He could feel the adrenaline levels in his body diminish with the lessening threat. He knew it would have been a different story if they had reached their destination point.

“I agree, Major,” came Sheppard’s quick reply “back to gate asap. Follow full evac, and we will debrief immediately on your return to Atlantis. And don’t think I missed your assumption that I’m unaware what Plinian is. 10-minute status report updates now” “Yes, Sir and sorry Sir.”

“Move it, Lorne. I will be happier when you can apologise to me in person. Atlantis out.”

Evan took a moment to appreciate how quickly this simple mission had descended into a clusterfuck, before turning to his team. “We’ll be moving back to the gate at double time. I don’t need to point out what just happened, as it’s plainly evident. There is minimal risk to us as we’re on the side of the volcano that you want to be on when something like this occurs. If you do get separated then your exit through the gate is immediate. Do not wait. That’s the Colonels orders. Any questions?”

He saw Gowers eyes flick to the volcano.

“That means any immediate relevant questions,” Evan clarified, “we can discuss all aspects of volcanos later from the safety of Atlantis.”

He took the silence that followed as compliance and instructed Gower to take point. They turned away from the volcano and started on the 5 klicks back to the gate.

As they walked Evan watched as Ortiz, starting with Gower, worked his way along the line of men. He ensured each newbie had a chance to talk and left them with a smile. It was just after the second 10-minute check in with Atlantis that he overheard the tail end of his conversation with Private Marshall. “Just imagine when you get home, the stories you’ll be able to tell about your first mission. I bet many won’t be able to top this one.” and with a slap on his back Ortiz dropped to the rear with Evan.

“Is it time for my pep talk, Luis?”

That got a bark of laughter.

“No, Sir, you have a reputation for unflappable-ness.”

“I think, one, that’s not a word and two, an active volcano on a milk run is enough to test even me.”

“It’s definitely been one for the books, Sir.”

Evan took a quick glance behind him, awed by the sight of the planets power. The plume was currently about twenty miles high and thankfully, heading away from them.

“Reed’s back at the gate now. His team’s already headed through.” he informed Ortiz. “Atlantis has advised keeping the gate open for the 38-minute window. There is a concern that seismic activity so close to it has knocked the alignment off. The system is compensating for it, but it’s made Mackay bothered and that worries me even more.”

He checked their progress. On the other side of the rise he could see the bluff they scrambled down roughly about 2 klicks from the gate. It was as he turned to inform Ortiz that they wouldn’t need all those 38 minutes that he caught it out of the corner of his eye.

To the south of them, a column of ash rose about 15 miles away, then another just to the left of that one. As he watched another explosion between them added a third column of ash.

“Damn, it’s not a single volcano. It’s a bloody cluster.”

“What does that mean, Sir?” Ortiz had stopped to watch the growing plumes.

“That we cannot afford to waste any time. This could go bad quickly. Take point, increase the pace.”

Ortiz moved swiftly up the line and moved them into a faster pace.

Evan reached for the radio to update Atlantis. “Atlantis, this is Lorne. Over.”

“Go ahead Major.” the Colonel had obviously not left the control room.

“Problem, Sir. Three other volcanos have erupted. Less severe and further to the south but I’m worried it will escalate.”

“Damn, what are you thinking?”

Evan looked at the surrounding landscape and viewed it with a geologists eye. When he knew what he was looking for he could just make it out. “I think we’re in a caldera, Sir. The current eruptions are just the vents for a potential super volcano.”

“That’s not good. Any idea of timescale, Lorne?” He could hear the tension in Sheppard voice ratchet up a notch.

“I don’t think we will see the full eruption happening right now but we’re talking only days here.” and, oh god, how he wanted to witness a supervolcano, but not from inside the caldera. “But the preceding vent eruptions are going to increase rapidly and may disrupt the gate and our progress to it.”

“Sir.” he heard Ortiz shout. As he looked, he saw him pointing to the closest mountain range where ash had started to billow forth from behind the second nearest peak.

“Damn, I think we’re out of time, we’ve got a closer one about to go. Sir, we are going to make a run for the gate.”

“Copy that Lorne. McKay’s working on keeping the wormhole stable but it’s now too unstable for a jumper. You have 30 minutes and counting. Keep an open line.”

“Copy that, Sir.” He kept an eye on the nearest mountain peak and by the time they reached the bluff there were more ash columns visible, providing evidence of further volcanic eruptions. More worryingly the seismic activity had increased, resulting in them slowing their pace a couple of times to keep their footing.

“We should be only 2 klicks from the gate now,” Evan heard Ortiz shout over the increasing noise, “well within the time window.”

“Major Lorne, this is Coughlin. I’m at the gate and the DHD was damaged in that last quake. This will be the last wormhole that can be dialled from this planet. We’re also losing the radio signal from Atlantis. I can hardly make them out through the static.”

Evan cursed, he thought all his men, bar the ones in front of him, were off planet by now. Especially with the news about the DHD. “Get yourself through that wormhole then.”

“Sorry Sir, can’t.” came back the sheepish reply. “My foot is the only thing that’s keeping it open and according to Dr McKay giving a baseline to keep it relatively stable.”

“Are you insane Coughlin?” Evan could picture him with one foot in the shimmering wormhole. “If the gate shuts down you will be minus a foot.”

“Well Sir, I will be the first one legged man to witness a supervolcano however brief that may be.”

“Dammit Coughlin…….” But the following orders were swallowed up as the ground lurched. A huge split formed in the earth under his running team and only the shove he gave to the back of Private Marshall saved him from disappearing down into the forming chasm. Evan scrabbled back from the edge as the opposite side shifted higher and away and the last he could see of the others was them holding on through the quake. As the ground settled, he saw Ortiz peer over the edge about six metres away. The solid wall of rock rising above Evan was across a gap that dropped deep into the earth. It reminded him of the time he went glacier skiing with Colonel O’Neill, for cold weather training, and the impassable crevasses they came across. Also, having to dig Dr Jackson out of one.

“Sir, you okay?” Ortiz shouted down to Evan.

“Yes, fine.” but stuck, he didn’t add. “You?”

“We’re all okay but hang tight, Sir. We’ll find a way to get you across.”

Evan knew that his situation was bad but he couldn’t risk the rest of his team. “No, there’s no time. Get back to the gate, get that idiots foot out of it and get through.” Evan looked sideways. “I’ll follow this to the end of the crevasse and get to the gate another way.”

“But…” came the objection from above.

“That’s an order Corporal.” Evan interrupted “You’re in charge and they’re your team now, so get them home. As you said, I will use my renowned unflappable-ness to get out of this.”

“You’d better.” came the insubordinate reply followed by a better and louder. “Yes Sir, Good luck”.

Evan watched as Ortiz paused, reluctant to leave but knowing he had to. Evan waved his hands in a ‘get going now’ kind of way. Ortiz sent him a pained look, then stood and saluted.

 _We don’t have time for this_ Evan thought as he returned the salute then watched as maybe the last person he ever saw disappeared from view.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, all. Hope you are having a fab day.
> 
> A few disclaimers:
> 
> \- It's obvious I don't own any of this. If I did, Atlantis would never have gone and Anne McCaffrey would have the film series she deserved.  
> \- I have picked characters out of canon and made them play in my sandbox. The timelines may not match up and if that offends you, I apologise.  
> \- There is swearing in this chapter.  
> \- I am not a scientist, and never will be. Professor Google is my source. Or I've made it up. Again, my sandbox. 
> 
> Life that is lived,  
> to the good, not the bad.  
> Is a wonder and joy,  
> never ill, poor or sad.

With the widening crevice on his left, Evan sprinted to the rise of a low hill. The disturbed ground on the other side of the crumbling fissure, dipped slightly, showing him its path. It gaped like a jagged scar across the land. And it was not good. Halfway down the slope it veered off to the right, passing behind a far rocky outcrop. The exact opposite of the way he wanted to go.

Making sure he set his watch alarm for the time he had left until the gate shut down, he clambered down the uneven slope. The numbers reflecting back looked a disappointingly small amount, and he refused to think of the things you can do in 25 minutes. Too stereotypical of all disaster movies he thought.

As he ran alongside the crevice, he committed to himself that he would do everything he could do to get to the gate before that time. Though a small part of his mind accepted that if he heard his watch alarm on this side of the gate, he would climb to the highest point and watch the greatest show a geologist would ever see.

Knowing however it would be the last he would see, as the odds of surviving a supervolcano at this short distance, or any distance really, was exactly 0%.

He startled slightly when his radio crackled.

“Major Lorne, this is Ortiz.”

“Go ahead, Corporal.” He replied, stopping to catch his breath.

“We’ve reached the gate, Sir.”

“Good, get through and get out of here. Take Coughlin with you. I’m feeling stressed about his foot and I don’t need any more stress.”

“Yes Sir.” came the subdued reply. “Good luck. We’ll see you on the other side. Heading through now. Ortiz out.”

Lorne waited a beat.

“Coughlin, you’re still there, aren’t you?”

Another beat.

“Yes Sir. Though before you order me to leave, I have orders from a more senior officer.”

“You mean to say,” Evan said in surprise, “that Sheppard ordered you to stick your foot in the wormhole.”

“Not in those exact words. It was a bit open to interpretation. But it does mean my foot stays here. So, please hurry Sir.”

There were times Evan regretted having a dependable and loyal team. As second in command of the military aspect of Atlantis and Sheppards XO, he shouldn’t have a permanent team, but they worked so well together Sheppard wanted them to stay.

They had been through a lot, but this situation was testing them. He had to honest with his second in command. “This route I’m on Tom, it’s not leading me to the gate. So, I need you to do something for me.” Evan knew that this was the time to ask.

“Anything Sir, that doesn’t involve me moving my foot.” Came the determined reply.

“No, not that.” He chuckled, ducking instinctively as another distant eruption roared into life. “In the top drawer of the cabinet in my quarters there are letters.”

“Sir…” came back the pained response.

“Listen Tom,” Evan interrupted, “just get them to Sheppard. He’ll do the rest.” He was regretting the pain he was about to cause his parents and sister, but glad he had written to them.

“Understood Sir, but that won’t be necessary as you will make it to this gate. So, move it!” Coughlin’s no-nonsense tone had taken over.

“Yes Sir.” Evan replying with a smile “Moving it now.”

Running down the side of the hill, he looked for any area that he could survive a jump and make it over. He ran knowing that it was leading him away from the gate. He ran because the physical exertion kept the rising panic at bay. He ran because doing anything else would betray his core belief of valuing life. 

Reaching the rocky outcrop, with the stargate frustratingly only a kilometre away, there was still no viable solution. Looking around for any option, he saw a flowing ripple within the ground, a tremor building rapidly. The ground lurched under his feet, the edge of the crevice crumbling. Throwing himself toward safety, he got one hand onto a stable rock, but the ground under him melted away, the earth slipping suddenly downwards.

He slid uncontrollably down the curving walls of the crevice, knowing that even though he had done everything he could do to survive, there was no coming back from this. He hoped Coughlin would manage to get through the Stargate in time.

As he dropped down on a wave of mud and stones, he braced himself for the eventual suffocating end. But to his surprise, the darkening crevice was widening. He could just make out, in the increasing gloom, the opposite wall getting further away and the slope lessening. Loose stones scraped his hand as he tried to slow his slide.

Digging his boots into the loose earth, attempting to control his descent, he slammed into a wall with a surprising amount of give. He reached out with both hands, one hand feeling a cool dry surface and the other, the one that pulsed with pain from a scraped and bloody palm, hitting wetness that felt thick and warm.

The wall moved.

Yanking his hand back, he felt an unknown presence in his mind. An overwhelming sense of being. Of life.

It awoke.

And the world fell away.

……………………………………………..

He couldn’t do anything to stop the pictures arriving, like a series of slides on a screen. Each one bulging with information, of times, of people, of places. None of them remotely familiar. He knew that the information was controlled, ordered, yet the vast volume overwhelmed him and he drifted amongst it for an age.

_Safety and warmth then loneliness and alone._

_A remembrance of people who lived then left_

_Of open wide skies and towering clouds_

_Family then not_

_The long sleep into death for the thread stripped all_

_The waning of the Red Planet and its dreaded return_

Evan fought to regain self-awareness and not lose himself in the memories of another. He was battered from all sides of a lifetimes worth, and more, of emotions. He could feel a growing awareness in his mind, and as it grew, the deluge of memories lessened.

He could feel the same cascade of thoughts and pictures, flowing from him. Of his San Francisco childhood, his love for Atlantis, his exhilaration at flying for the first time. One after another, memories slipped from him in an uncontrollable wave. In no order or process, they were shared freely in a way his soldier-trained mind should have been horrified at.

Suddenly, it changed. Before him, within his mind, a garden appeared. His artists eye revelling in its beauty and perfection and his mind created the words.

It was like a perfect garden on a summer’s day after a rain shower.

 _I have been named._ The words reverberating around his head. Containing surprise, confusion and wonder.

“What?” Evan slipped in the loose gravel as he suddenly came back to awareness “What the hell!”

But he instinctively knew “what” as the information was there in his mind. But it was information that had arrived with no analysis or feeling attached from his part. It was just there. He pushed aside the need to review it all and went with it.

For before him lay a creature that wasn’t real. It couldn’t be, but his hands and mind said otherwise. It wasn’t the biggest dragon that had ever lived, far from it, as the greens were always proud of their size. But he was a bronze dragon, more intelligent, swifter than most, except for the queens.

Evan shook his head. _How could he know this_?

_We must go, quickly. I will carry._

Evan knew, that even though these words were not spoken aloud, they came from the dragon. They were just there, within his mind. Later he would study all this intently, but for now he just had to act.

The thought, memory, whatever, came to the forefront of his mind. He knew how to sit, how to hold with his knees, where the groove at the base of Perfect Gardens neck had formed over generations to hold a human being in a safe flying position.

Pausing at the dragon’s name and just about to ask, when the situation came crashing back. Frantically checking his watch, he knew time had passed. It had felt like an eon to him, but the glowing numbers showed it had only been a matter of minutes. He still had time.

“The planet is erupting,” he hurriedly said to the shadowy figure, “and the only way off is the Stargate. Can you get me to it?”

_Yes._ came the words. _We fly together always. Come._

“Just accept, and do. Just accept, and do” Evan muttered under his breath, feeling amusement roll through him from an outside source. He could see in the cloying light, and through the falling debris, the way onto Perfect Gardens neck.

Again, confusion flashed through his mind as he climbed up the dragon’s form, his feet instinctively heading for the correct places. Settling behind the long neck, he held on as the dragon gathered himself and leapt, his claws digging into the tighter packed earth at the surface of the fissure. It was a power Evan had never felt before. The strength of the dragon was evident from where he sat and he could feel the muscles moving beneath him.

Emerging from the collapsing crevice, Evan saw that the surface of the planet had changed dramatically. A layer of wind-blown ash now covered everything, and in the muted daylight the size of the dragon was clear.

The red, ash-filled light illuminated a neck of about three metres long, and a bulky head nearly the length of a fully grown man.

Turning to look at the back of the dragon, his gaze focused instead on the chaos surrounding them. The ground was shaking and the sky was on fire. The fierce eruption of the supervolcano was much closer than he thought.

Perfect Garden must have realised this as well.

 _Which way lies the ring?_ Came the hurried query.

“To the right.” As Evan pictured it in his mind, Perfect Garden’s head shifted to the correct direction, and with a shake, his wings unfurled. Before Evan could wonder at the breadth of them, they were airborne.

It was glorious, it was exhilarating. But it also gave him a better viewpoint. The fire was all around them. The planet was dying. Nothing could survive this holocaust.

“You have to come with me through the Stargate.” shouted Evan. “You can’t survive this. You can fit through the gate.”

He could feel the acceptance of the offer, and wondered what Sheppard’s reaction was going to be, when the gate room was filled by a real-life dragon. He pictured introducing Perfect Garden to the Atlantis expedition.

“And why am I calling you Perfect Gar..”

“Major,” interrupted Coughlin suddenly, his radio crackling to life, “if you can hear me the gate has four minutes before shutdown. I must leave in two. Sheppard's orders. Dammit, come in Major.”

He fumbled for his radio. “Coughlin, it’s me. We’re nearly there, but we’ll be coming in hot.” Evan shouted, as they crested the summit of the final hill. “Get through and clear the gate room.”

“Thank Christ.” He could hear the relief in Coughlin’s voice “What do you mean by we? Fuck, almighty fucking God, there’s a fucking dragon. Where the fuck did a dragon come from. Holy shit!”

“Calm down, Lieutenant, that’s the ‘we’ I’m talking about. I’m on his back.”

“Holy shit on a stick.”

As they dived for the gate, Evan chose to ignore the slight breach in protocol, and the rather epic use of religious profanity. Drawing closer, he could see Coughlin standing next to the gate, his damn foot still in the wormhole. He was frantically shouting into his radio, but with the wind whistling, Evan couldn’t make the words out from his radio. He hoped it was instructions to Atlantis.

As they neared the gate at too fast a speed, Coughlin hopped through it.

_You named me Perfect Garden so that’s my name._

_What? Did I? I can’t call you that._ Thought Evan.

 _It is a good name._ Came the reply.

_How about Gar?_

_Then, your name I will use, will be Ev._

“Deal.” Evan ducked his head down as they reached the bottom of the arc, levelling off and flying straight to the gate. Gar tucking his legs in tight.

Just as they crossed over the circle of rocks surrounding the active stargate, Evan had a panicked thought. As they were about to hit the flickering wormhole he shouted.

“Gar, slow down. Too fast. We’ll hit the far wall. Holy shit on a....”


	3. Chapter 3

“….stick!”

Evan had a brief glimpse of Coughlin, as they blasted out the Stargate into the too-small gate room of the Atlantis control tower. He caught the open-mouth expression of his Lieutenant, crouching low to the side. He must have stepped sideways on exiting the gate.

 _Sensible man._ thought Evan.

His forward view changed, as he and Gar spun round to face the Stargate. The dragons tail just managing to exit the wormhole as the gate spluttered and flickered out. A screech of metal gave Evan the reason for the spin, as Gars claws dug deeply into the gateroom floor in an attempt to slow their speed.

 _Ouch_ _that may take some fixing._ Evan thought, knowing the floor hid a number of secondary gate systems.

_Brace yourself Ev. This may hurt. I am sorry._

He had a brief moment to be thankful that a milk run required full kit, when they both careered into the struts at the side of the gateroom stairs. Evans grip was ripped away from Gars neck, his side slamming into the gateroom wall and his head colliding forcefully with the solid surface. His left arm, caught between his body and the wall, snapped. He let out a strained yell.

As he slid down the wall, his vision flickering, he closed his eyes against the brief flare of nausea. Sounds slowly started to filter through; he could hear the alarm blaring, Colonel Sheppard bellowing, the screech of metal as Gar ripped his claws free and banging as his wings battered off the gateroom walls.

He knew he should get up and help sort this out. Remove the volcano from the equation and this was mostly his fault. He should at least try to calm it all down. But the thought of moving brought a pulse of pain through his head and a stabbing pain in his arm.

 _Of course,_ he thought, _the brain doesn’t stop moving when I do. Ouch._

He heard Gar through the pulses of pain. _Ev_ , _I must go. There is too much confusion and panic in here and you are too injured to help. I will not go far. Will these people aid you?_

He must have made some indication in the affirmative, as the shouting intensified and Gar headed towards the stairs. The distinctive crash of glass indicating he had made his escape through the window at the top. He winced. Another thing to add to the fix-it list.

The suddenness of the alarm ceasing, brought relief to Evan, and he slumped against the wall, slowly sliding to his side on the floor. A wave of light-headedness flowed over him. Voices filtered in.

“That was a dragon, Coughlin.”

Evan felt satisfaction when he identified Sheppards voice over the increasing ringing. He flinched slightly as a cold hand touched his neck.

“I know Sir. I did mention it over the radio.” Coughlin replied breathlessly.

The hand was now moving with urgency under his helmet strap, positioning itself over his pulse point. He didn’t have the energy to bat it away when it pressed in hard.

“I thought you were being hysterical; it was hard to follow what you were saying.” he heard Sheppard say insistently. “You were insane enough to stick your foot through the stargate for 20 minutes.”

 _Ha._ Thought Evan. _Got you._

He lost track of the rest of the conversation as a second, thankfully warmer, pair of hands pushed up his right sleeve, strong fingers gripping his wrist tightly.

_It’s the same pulse, people._

“Major, can you hear me. Open your eyes for me, lad.” Evan had no problem recognising the accent of the chief medical officer, Dr Carson Beckett, as the Scottish doctor moved his fingers from his wrist to the back of Evans necks and felt down the bones.

“There’s nae sign of trauma to the cervical spine but let’s follow spinal policy until we can get him under the scanner. I want to get his helmet off to check for any evidence of a cranial bleed before moving.”

The hand at his neck moved from his pulse to fumble with the catch on his helmet strap.

But it was only when Carson levered one of his eyes open and shone a light directly in, bringing the pain to the fore, that Evan let out a groan.

“Come on lad. I know you’re in there. Eyes open now, Major.”

Evan realised that Carson was getting good at dealing with soldiers. Medical requests given as military commands resulted in better compliance. He cracked his eyes open a slit.

“There you are. Good lad. Now try to keep them that way.”

“How’s he doing, Carson?” The concern was evident in his commanding officers distant voice as his head was eased from his helmet and laid on a soft surface.

“Initial assessment shows a likely head trauma Colonel, so we’re looking at a probable concussion. Anything else will have to wait until we can get him under the scanner and clean all this mud off him.”

The movement of his pulsing head and the rising vertigo caused the words and sounds to swirl into one and Evan spiralled down into the waiting black.

…………………………………………………………….

He jolted awake as he was lifted. A solid constriction wrapping his back, the familiar ridges of a backboard holding him securely in place. A wave of vertigo washed over him, mixing in with a brief flare of nausea, and he squeezed his eyes closed even more, hoping that everything stayed in place.

Carson must have spotted the slight movement; Evan felt a hand pat his shoulder.

“Don’t worry, Major. We’re just getting you ready for transport. A quick trip to the infirmary, a wee check and then some rest. Nothing for you to do. Keep your eyes closed. It will help.”

He felt a strap tighten across his forehead, realising that spinal policy meant the full works. Collar, head blocks and backboard. He couldn’t move even if he wanted to. Distracting himself from the feeling of being tied down, and from the jolt of movement from the gurney, he tried to analyse what had just happened.

This brought the thought of Gar to his mind, and with a dawning clarity, Evan realised he could still feel him. It was as if he was in the same room as him, but had retreated into the furthest corner. As Evan moved his awareness to him, the sensation of flying suddenly sprung forth, and his head did a spinning loop. Another groan passed his lips, the vertigo increasing.

The strong grip returned to his wrist and stayed there. 

He left Gar in the corner; the vertigo settled.

He knew they had arrived at the infirmary when he heard the dual shout of “Major” from Ortiz and Reed.

He cracked his eyes open and saw Reed, the blond haired, blue eyed poster boy of an Airman, who sat attentively on an infirmary bed, staring at him. Post mission checks in the infirmary his mind supplied. He lifted his lips in a semblance of a reassuring smile, grit rubbing on his teeth, but Reeds eyes widened in shock.

“What happened to the Major, LT?” demanded Reed, looking past the gurney to where Coughlin must have been following.

“He rode a fucking dragon through the wormhole into the gateroom, that’s what!”. Maybe Sheppard did have a point about the hysteria. Coughlin sounded on edge.

As he was manoeuvred into a private treatment room, the responses of Reed and Ortiz muffled, when Carson closed the door. But he could still hear his Lieutenant, as his raised voice and clipped sentences filtered through the thin walls. The words were unintelligible, but Evan knew exactly what the subject matter was. And he knew his responsibilities.

He worked his tongue loose.

“Doc.” he managed to croak out. Dr Beckett stepped away from the bustle round the medical scanner, moving up to the top of the gurney. He shifted the constricting head strap up to the top, reaching over for tubing, before looking down and looping a strap over the back of Evans head.

“Good to see you surfacing again, Laddie. We’re just going to check there’s nothing more happening in that heads of yours, except some bruising.”

“Coughlin?” Evan prided himself on a clear enough second word before the oxygen mask was placed carefully over his face.

“Don’t worry, Evan. Dr Biro’s having a look at him. We’ll give him something to calm him down and keep him overnight. You’ve all had a tough day.” Becketts kind eyes stared down at him. “We will hold off all the people clamouring to talk to you about the wee beastie you came through with, for as long as possible. Though by now, I think even the Joint Chiefs want to talk to you.”

“Doctor Beckett.” came the call from the huddle.

“A scan then drugs. Sounds good to you, Major?”

Evan smiled back up at Carson and with a “Keep an eye on him, Nurse” the doctor moved away.

Evan let out a hiss as his hand was moved, bringing Carson back to his side.

“Where’s the pain from?” Carson asked, lifting the oxygen mask slightly “Your palm is badly abraded with half a hillside of dirt in it, or is the pain further up”

“Up, near elbow” he managed to get out. Talking was exhausting him. Five words was enough, he decided.

“We’re about to do a full body scan so we’ll have a good look in that area, as well.” Carson said, replacing the mask.

Evan had been under the Ancients medical scanner before and apart from a lingering tingle the machine was efficient and extremely accurate. No feigning illness for a sick day on Atlantis.

The machine beeped its results, Carson making his way over to Evan.

“I’m going to call the Colonel in as it saves me repeating this twice. That okay with you?” Evan knew Carson was only asking out of politeness. On a military base everything goes through the superior officer, even if it tramples over peoples wishes. Evan was happy for Sheppard to be involved. He was the most protective CO he’d ever had.

“Fine.” Evan whispered, barely audible through the hissing mask. Carson gave him an appraising look.

“Won’t be long now, laddie.”

Colonel Sheppard must have been waiting outside the door, as he slipped through seconds later. He nodded to Evan but thankfully didn’t try to engage him in conversation. He then looked expectantly at Carson.

Carson glanced at the tablet in his hand and then back at Evan.

“Right, a bit of a list but nothing too bad, thankfully. Nurse Saris is going to set you up with a drip for fluids, while we chat. Right hand please, Jodie.” Carson then focused on his tablet. “Okay we’ve got a concussion grade 3 mainly owing to repeated loss of consciousness, but your cognitive signs look good. We did expect it, but it will be the reason why you’ll be our guest for a while.”

Evan frowned at that, as Carson continued.

“You also have a fractured left forearm, both bones are affected but the ulna’s shifted out of alignment. We’ll carry out a surgery to repair it, so that’ll be scheduled in for tomorrow. That’ll give the concussion a chance to calm down a bit. Your hand and calf are badly scraped and we’ll give them a good clean and keep an eye on them. You also have a number of fairly sizable contusions but no sign of internal bleeding. I’m not going to list them all but let’s just say you’ll be happy to have a wee bit of rest over the next few days, Major.”

Carson then directed his attention to Sheppard.

At that point, Evan decided he was done with the day, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift. Gar, in the corner of his mind, kept him company. He listened idly.

“We’re about to start him on a low dose of painkillers as we’ll have to immobilise his arm. They’re not going to interfere with his concussion, but I expect him to be out till tomorrow and probably till we do the surgery. You’ll not get a coherent response from him for about twenty-four hours. I will put all this in a report for you, Colonel.”

In his drifting state, Evan could hear the dismissal. He felt Sheppard focus on him.

“Rest up Major, we’ll have an interesting debrief to go through when you’re a bit more awake.”

He heard Carson tear the velcro of the head strap and start removing the head blocks. Sounds became muffled. A cold feeling crept up his arm, enveloping his head, and him and Gar drifted off into the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another disclaimer:
> 
> I know nothing about medicine or medical procedures other than what can be found by asking Dr Google. Any errors, mistakes or boo-boos are down to my not-very exhaustive research.


	4. Conversations I

“Coughlin, come in. Can you hear me?”

“Yes, Sir, but the static’s getting really bad. Still nothing from the Major, Sir.”

“Lieutenant, there’s only four minutes left on the clock. You need to come back through the gate. I’m going to have to make it an order.”

“Sir, with respect, if I can wait a bit longer it gives the Major more time to get here. Didn’t Dr Mackay say the only thing that’s keeping the gate stable is my foot.”

“Rodney?”

“What? Oh yes, yes, he’s right. Also, my expertise in gate astrophysics, but let’s only heap praise on a foot.”

“Rodney!”

“Sorry, I know….”

“Colonel, he’s alive! I can see him, we’ll them. It’s a fucking dragon. And clear the gateroom, they’re coming in hot. On a dragon. Fucks sake. This is insane.”

“Coughlin, repeat that last. Did you say a dragon?”

“Yessir, and they’re coming right through. A fucking dragon. Clear the gateroom. Its huge.”

“What the hell! CLEAR THE GATEROOM. SOUND THE ALARM.”

………………………………..

“Hey, Reed. How you feeling?”

“Fine, Colonel. I came through the gate before the mission got even weirder. Was the LT correct about the dragon? He looked a bit off, Sir.”

“Understatement, but yes. We now have a ripped up gateroom floor, a smashed window and a dragon loose on this planet. And a slightly dented Major.”

“Wow, that’s….”

“Yup, I know. So, where’s Coughlin at?”

“Dr Biro took him off through there, and Ortiz went as support, Sir. The LT told me to stay and keep an eye on the Major. Well, all I can do is stare at that closed door.”

“That’s where they all went then?”

“Yes Sir, I saw them come in with the Major all strapped up. He looked bad. He was awake but looked really out of it. What happened, Sir?”

“The mud was from the planet, the out of it look was from hitting the gateroom wall. He was wearing his helmet so I’m sure he’ll be fine. Hard head and all.”

“Oh, Colonel there you are. Should have expected it.”

“Hey, Carson. How’s Lorne?”

“Come on in and we’ll go over the scanner results. Reed, you stay there until someone signs you out. And dinnae worry, the Majors gonna be fine. Bit of a rest needed and he’ll be as good as new.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“See Reed, Hard head.”

………………………………………

“Stargate Command this is Atlantis. Please respond.”

“Atlantis this is Stargate Command. Reading you loud and clear, Colonel. Do you want to switch to visual?”

“Not at the moment, Walter. We’re dealing with a few technical issues here. Is Mr Woolsey there, I really need to speak to him?”

“Yes Sir, I think he’s just finished with the IOA meeting and they are now in the gate briefing room with General O’Neill. Oh, Mr Woolsey’s just coming down the stairs. Passing you over now Colonel.”

“Colonel Sheppard, what can I do for you. Missing the IOA meetings already?”

“Sir, I do now regret leaving when I did. Can we go onto a secure channel?”

“Right it’s just me and Walter now. What’s going on Colonel, and why are we on audio only?”

“Sorry Sir, there’s been a bit of damage to the gateroom floor. We think it’s affected a couple of systems including the communication section but we’re running a full diagnostic. It might mean we need a few spare parts to be brought over on the Daedalus. Oh, and we’ll need another window again.”

“What happened, Colonel?”

“We sustained a bit of damage when Major Lorne flew through the Stargate from P4N-638 on the back of a dragon, whilst escaping from the planet as it was being devastated by a supervolcano.”

“ …. ”

“Stargate Command. Mr Woolsey, did you get that last transmission?”

“Walter, did the Colonel just say a dragon?”

“Yes sir, I believe he did.”

……………………………………….

“Well, that’s a new one, Mr Woolsey.”

“General?”

“Did you know, I’ve met aliens, had all their info stuffed in my head, been caught in a time loop, met my robot version, developed superpowers. You name it, I’ve done it. But flying a dragon through the Stargate. Nice.”

“General?”

“Daniel thought he met a dragon once. Turned out to be a hologram. He’ll be quite jealous. How’s Lorne?”

“He’s suffered a concussion and a broken arm that will require surgery. Dr Beckett is going to carry it out tomorrow and he should be available for debrief in about twenty-four hours.”

“Wish I could sit in on that one. Definitely be up there in the top five.”

“Sir, Colonel Sheppard thinks we shouldn’t use the gate until it can be verified to be working. Active teams will continue to use the Alpha site for now. I also wish to request a transfer back to Atlantis on the Daedalus.”

“The Daedalus leaves tomorrow, Mr Woolsey. The IOA will be so disappointed. Permission granted. Does Sheppard think it will be down that long?”

“Maybe, but it will also give me a chance to get to know the new contingent of scientists and military that are heading there.”

“Good man, Very leaderly. Now you just have to cram three days of IOA meetings into an evening. Good Luck.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

…………………………………

“Jack!”

“Good morning Daniel, I see you’ve had your coffee quota already.”

“Jack, I’ve just heard about Atlantis. Just imagine.”

“News always travels fast in this place. Get your standard Atlantis question out and I will give you my standard response.”

“This is an opportunity to learn about a brand-new race. I can’t miss it.”

“Daniel, your brand-new race is currently AWOL on a planet. I don’t think it’s in the mood to chat. Anyway, how do you know it can chat.”

“I won’t, until I see it for myself.”

“No.”

“But…”

“Ak! No, and its will always be no. Why are you looking at me like that Daniel? That look does not suit you.”

“You’re going out though, aren’t you Jack? You would never miss an opportunity to add to the weird happenings list that you’ve got stashed somewhere. I’m coming with you.”

“No!”

“Their gate will not be fixed for a while at least. How hellish do you think I can make your life with the constant requests between now and then.”

“That’s low, Daniel. God, okay fine. You can come. Me, you and SG-1. But you know this is gonna count towards your birthday present this year, don’t you?”

…………………………………………

“Colonel Caldwell, come in.”

“Go ahead, General.”

“Just a heads up. Atlantis has a dragon now.”

“Oh god, what next?”

…………………………………………………

“Rodney, please tell me you have something?”

“Not in the last ten minutes since you asked me, Colonel. It’s not easy scanning a whole planet from one fixed point. The planet curves, you know.”

“How about using the puddlejumpers, can we do something with them.”

“Yes, yes, I’ve thought about that and I’m currently trying to create a program that can magnify their signal and scanning capabilities. But I don’t know what I’m looking for.”

“It’s a dragon Rodney. A huge live dragon. Or did you miss the commotion in the gateroom yesterday?”

“I did make a strategic retreat under the console, so didn’t exactly see it. But, no, what I mean is I can’t just type dragon into a search program. The program has to have parameters, but I don’t know what they are. It’s like looking for a needle in a haystack when the haystack is the size of the planet and you don’t know what a needle looks like. Any luck with Lorne?”

“No, and I don’t think Carsons going to let me back in. He’s in mother hen mode now. I’m going to get Biro to do my next physical, I think.”

“Ouch, don’t piss off Carson. He definitely knows what a needle looks like.”

…………………………………………………….

“Hey LT, glad to see you upright. You had a bit of a sleeping beauty thing going on.”

“Funny Ortiz. Damn doctors and their damn drugs. I still feel fuzzy.”

“So, no change then, Sir. The Colonel asked me and Reed to escort you to his office when, and I quote “when he decides to get his ass out of his snuggle bed” so be probably good to hustle.”

“Better get a move on then. He sounds in a snip.”

“Yes Sir, with Woolsey away he’s dealing with a deluge of queries from nearly all of the higher ups demanding a piece of…well, whatever this is. And you know how much he enjoys dealing with higher ups.”

“Don’t I know it, Reed? He’s been in here a few times, chancing it to see if the Major’s woken up. They thought he surfaced briefly, earlier this morning, but he settled again, so Beckett sent the Colonel packing.”

“How’s the Major doing, Sir?”

“He’s been asleep for most of it. Only been awake when they were doing the neuro check questions. They took him off to surgery a while back. I haven’t seen him much anyway; they’ve kept him at the far end of the infirmary to keep him away from the sightseers. Why is it if you add a dragon into the story, everyone turns into a fanboy?”

“It’s insane, I know. Me and Reed didn’t even see anything but we must have been asked about it by everyone in Atlantis.”

“What, even Dr Roberts in Microbiology?”

“Oh yes LT, she approached Reed this morning over breakfast. He’s got a lunch date out of it.”

“Damn, good going Reed, but stop looking so smug about it.”

“Sorry Sir.”

“And why do you two have to escort me. I’m not under arrest for the foot thing, am I?”

“Nah Sir, you’ll probably get a medal outta that. It’s just that with the Major unavailable you are now the foremost expert on all things dragon. We’re here to stop you getting mobbed by the fanboys.”

“Okay then you two. Can’t let my adoring public wait. Lead on.”

…………………………………………..

“Let me get this straight, Lieutenant. You had no inkling that Major Lorne had seen, met, had tea with a dragon until you saw him flying towards the gate?”

“No Sir. I had been trying to raise him on the radio every two minutes from when the last big quake hit, but got nothing until he contacted me just before I saw him. On a dragon.”

“Don’t think I’ll ever get used to hearing that. So, as we have been going over this for the last two hours, we agree we have a gap of about sixteen minutes that the Major was out of contact with us.”

“Yes Sir, looks that way.”

“Damn, once IOA get their teeth into that, they’re going to jump on it.”

“Sir?”

“Cause they’re paranoid buggers Coughlin, and I will deny I ever said that, if you repeat it to anyone. All they will see is a soldier disappearing for sixteen minutes, reappearing with an unknown, allowing them through the stargate onto a top-secret military base where they then cause extensive damage that disables the gate. They then escape, and are now somewhere in the wind on our base planet.”

“Oh, when you put it like that, Sir.”

“Yes, I know. But we know Lorne and we trust him. With our communication system being problematic at the moment we can hold off on the full report until we can see it from Lorne’s viewpoint.”

“Colonel Sheppard, Dr Beckett here.”

“Go, ahead Doc.”

“Just to let you know that Major Lorne is coming out of sedation from the surgery and he should be up for a visitor in about an hour. Just one visitor, mind. And I will be monitoring.”

“Great I will be down later then.”

“See you soon Colonel.”

“How’s that for timing Coughlin. Let’s continue this over coffee and we can talk about your insane foot idea. The mess has some carrot cake I want to try. I also want to see how many people try to talk to you when I’m there. In fact, let’s add Ronon. That man’s scowl will scare away even the nosiest of scientists.”


	5. Chapter 5

Evan drifted.

It was peaceful, calm, with only a hint of Gar for company. Occasionally, as the drifting lessened, he focused on the presence of the dragon in the corner of his mind. But when the swoop of vertigo hit, Evan shifted his attention away.

Only once, did a loud mental shout of _TREES_ give him an idea of where the dragon was. Somewhere with trees. Most of the planet, then.

So, he just drifted.

The memories that deluged him back on P4N-638 accompanied him. He regarded them with a sense of disconnection, knowing they would be looked at in depth later, when he had a clearer focus. Instead he just watched, as in no discernible order, they played in his mind.

_Awareness arose from the inside of a curved white world. The instinctual need to reach out and break it, causing a crack to run over its surface. Raw air rushed in._

_The alarm called out all over Benden Hold and its Weyr. The distinctive call of the dragons reverberated off its stone walls and their riders ran to them. It was a big Threadfall._

_An idyllic tropical beach and warm crystalline blue water. The ultimate satisfaction of an enthusiastic hide scrubbing._

_Please stay, I do not want to be the last. What do I do? Do not leave._

_A beloved queen has been born and claimed. The joyful message passed from blues, to greens to the bronzes. All rejoice._

They played over in his mind. He knew instantly some had come directly from Gar; others passed through the countless generations of dragons that came before. Their recorded visual history of a sort. He felt honoured to have received it.

The precious memories of times long ago faded, as the drifting slowed.

_“Major, time to wake up. Open your eyes, lad.”_

Sounds filtered in, Evan taking a moment to realise that they were addressed to him. Awareness followed next. He was lying on a soft surface, his arm was heavy, and there was a warm finger raising one of his eyelids. Moving that eye to focus on a very close up Carson Beckett, his soldier response causing him to pull his head back into the softness behind him.

“Sorry, I was checking you were in there, Evan. How are you feeling?” Carson moved away as he gave himself a self-scan.

“Okay, Doc” and he meant it. His slight head movement caused no vertigo loops and the broken arm, scrapes and bruises only ached in the distance. He blinked sluggishly.

“We’ll be lessening the medication doses you’re on shortly, Major. A drug pump will be set up to help you manage your own pain. But like last time, if you don’t use it properly, we will be going back to timed doses. Do I make myself clear?”

Carson was in his doctor mode. Everyone knew not to mess with him in that mood.

“Crystal Doc.”

“Good. You’ll be here for at least another two days. After that you’ll be off-duty for two weeks, then light duties for a month. No flying for a while, and that means puddlejumpers or dragons.”

“Ah,” said Evan, wondering how the base was dealing with it. Thankfully Beckett, when in doctor mode, was always more interested in his patient than anything else that went on outside his infirmary.

“You’ve caused a bit of kerfuffle, too right.” Beckett continued. Evan could see the glint of mild amusement in the doctors eyes. “Surgery went well on your arm. We added a plate and it’s gonna be in a hard cast and sling for the next two weeks. After that we’ll maybe see about getting it into a softer cast. Any questions Major?”

“About me, no Doc. About everything else, yes. My team?”

“Perfectly fine. Coughlins back to his gruff self, and Reed and Ortiz reported no aftereffects. In fact, I think they’re enjoying the notoriety. It’s not every mission your commanding officer comes back riding a dragon. According to the scuttlebutt Reed has even managed to arrange a lunch date with Dr Roberts from Microbiology, though she may be using him to get to your dragon.”

Evan let out a laugh “I don’t think Reed will mind that.”

Beckett patted his non-casted arm. “Rest up for a while Evan. I called the Colonel and he’ll be down in about twenty minutes.”

Carson pulled the curtain over, shutting out the rest of the infirmary. From what Evan could see, and could now only hear, he was in the quiet end, away from the organised hustle and bustle of the main area. The smell, however, was everywhere. Typically found in every infirmary he had spent time in, it took days to get rid of.

Two days. He could manage that.

Evan closed his eyes, fatigue nudging at the edge of his awareness. Around it flowed the presence of Gar and for the first time without the swooping vertigo he focused on the dragon.

Suddenly, the smell of pine was overwhelming. For a time, it pushed the medicinal smell back.

_Gar, you there?_

Evan felt slightly ridiculous as he attempted to talk to the dragon, now probably miles away, with his mind. But he knew he would get a reply.

_Ev, it is good to hear you._

_You too, Gar. You okay?_

_Trees Ev, there are trees everywhere. It is wonderful._

Not an exact answer but Evan took it as the dragon was fine.

_I take it you like trees._

_I have never touched one until now. They were all obliterated by the thread before my time. They are delicious._

_Wait. You eat them?_

Explains the pine he thought.

_Yes, the oils within them allow us to flame. I have never done it. I am very happy._

Evan closed his eyes and imagined the conversation with Sheppard.

Yes Sir, I brought a dragon through the stargate. No Sir, I was not aware there was a regulation against it. Yes Sir, I can communicate with him with my mind. No Sir, I don’t consider me compromised. Oh, and by the way Sir, he can also shoot flames out of his mouth.

Evan winced while Gar chuckled.

“You okay there Major” as Carson moved through the curtain “you look in pain?”

_Gar, lie low wherever you are. I’ll sort this all out. Don’t burn anything._

_I cannot flame yet Ev. It will take a while for the oils to build._

_Okay I’ll be back in contact soon._

_I will be here eating trees._

Gar retreated back to the farthest corner of Evans mind.

“Doing fine, Doc. Just a twinge. No issues.” Evan replied. Just a telepathic, tree eating, fire breathing, sarcastic dragon.

“Your next dose is due shortly but are you up for a visitor? The Colonel’s keen to talk to you.”

Once more, Evan knew he had no choice to refuse Sheppard’s request, but appreciated Carson asking. In fact, he was aware that this necessary conversation was going to be an important one, as with the Colonel on his side, anything was possible.

“Be good to see him. I think I have a few things to explain.”

“Another understatement, Evan.” as Sheppard appeared through the curtain and handed Carson a box that looked like it came from the Mess.

“Ah the famous carrot cake. Trying to get back onto my good side Colonel?”

“Always, Carson. Now I know you want to be here but can you keep an eye out as well as an ear out. We’ll keep this unofficial debrief off the books for now.”

“Aye Colonel, I’ll keep the gossips away. I’ll get something organised for the Major to eat.”

“Thanks Doc.” Just not trees, Evan wanted to add, but kept quiet for now.

As Beckett headed out beyond the curtain, Sheppard pulled the uncomfortable visitors seat over and sat at the side of Lorne’s bed, where he could look through a gap and observe the rest of the infirmary.

Lorne was acutely aware that Sheppard occasionally acted sloppy, but the man was a trained soldier. One of the best.

“Firstly, Major,” Sheppard said as he lowered himself into the hard chair and leant forward, “I’ve had the lowdown from Carson about your injuries and recovery time. But I want to know how you are feeling?”

“Fine thanks Sir. Heads doing better, arm’s a bit achy and the rest is just numb, the Docs dishing the drugs.”

“So I see. Glad you’re feeling better. Now to the point. Evan, yesterday you came through the stargate with a dragon.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“And that dragon is somewhere on this planet.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Now remember this is John asking Evan some questions. We will be having a much longer, more official debrief, when Carson lets you out of his hen-like grasp. But I need to know, is this dragon a threat to Atlantis, Earth or any of their inhabitants?”

“No, Sir.”

“Well that good enough for me.” Sheppard sat back in his chair, slouched and scrubbed his hand through his messy black hair.

Evan stared at him.

“Wait that’s it. That’s all you want to know?”

“Oh no, there are so many, many, questions from so many, many, people to be asked, but I ask the most important one. And, also, you look a bit peaky.” Sheppard stood up. “One final one, before I leave you in Carsons ever-hovering presence.”

“I can hear you Colonel, you know.” Came the response from beyond the curtain.

Sheppard smirked “Do you know where it is, Evan?”

“Yes Sir, I know where HE is. He’s amongst trees, he’s safe and he’s happy.”

“Good, but that answer has just added another huge section to those many, many questions.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Don’t worry Evan.” Sheppard winked as he moved the chair and headed to the curtain. “I’ve managed to get a decent supply of carrot cake that is well hidden, especially from Ronon. We may be about to have the longest mission debrief ever, but at least we’ll be well fed. Rest up.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

As Sheppard headed out into the infirmary, Evan could hear him throw a few greetings to the staff and some patients. As a well-respected military commander, he could hear the warmth in the brief replies.

Carson moved the curtain back and deposited a plate containing a sandwich, some fruit and an unidentifiable purple drink on the nearby table.

“What no cake, Doc?”

“I didnae even get a chance. Put the bloody thing in the fridge, just went to get it, some bloody thieving medic has made off with it. Ingrates the lot of them. Eat as much of this as you can Major and then it will be time for your pain meds” Carson moved over to the nearby counter and started doing medical things. Evan watched him for a while as he ate.

“I’ll save you a bit of cake from the debrief.” Evan muttered around a mouthful of sandwich.

“Thank you Major. But from what I can tell of the stories going around. Your debrief is going to be an interesting one. I think you will need all your energy and cake there is.”

“Oh, that sounds ominous Doc. Stories?” Evan looked at the plate, half a cheese sandwich and most of the fruit had gone. Though edible, the faint lingering taste of pine covering it all was distracting.

Carson returned with a syringe in hand, gave an approving look to the food consumption, and injected the contents into the nearby drip port.

“Don’t worry laddie. The Colonels on your side. And even though he calls me a mother hen, I definitely lose the top spot to him in all that. The stories are becoming mythical now. The popular one doing its rounds at the SGC is you rode a dragon through the stargate wielding a flaming sword and slaying foes to all sides.”

“Dear God,” Evan could feel the words slipping into a slur as he blinked slowly. Damn drugs, “thas not good. Or true.”

Carson smiled at him. “As I said, you’ve got the Colonel on your side. He’ll do all the slaying for you right now as you’re a little banged up. Don’t you fret.”

All Evan could do was a slow languid blink as he felt himself drifting again. He took a deep breath in of pine tasting high mountain air and slipped gently into a drugged sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Disclaimer:
> 
> Fans of Anne McCaffery's wonderful book series will have spotted an obvious difference. It's there for two reasons.   
> One: No army base, in any galaxy, would allow anything called firestone anywhere near it.   
> Two: It makes life easier for me.  
> Apologies if it offends anyone. I'm using evolution as an excuse.


	6. Chapter 6

He could hear gentle singing as he surfaced. The angle of the sunlight through the windows at the lower end of the infirmary showed he had slept through the night. He felt refreshed. The memories in his head, that had drifted through his dreams, were now only faint echoes.

He reached out to Gar, wanting to check that the dragon was still okay. A feeling of contented sleep was his response, so he left him to rest.

The soft click of the side infirmary door caused him to glance over.

As he watched, a nurse entered, and beyond he saw movement. A marine, standing guard, swivelled his head to scrutinise the nurse going by, quickly returning to an alert stance. A guard, he noted with interest.

A slight throb pulsed from his casted arm as he shifted it on the supporting pillows. The singing stopped. He looked over and saw Teyla sitting in the same place that the Colonel had occupied yesterday. Each a warrior in their own way, but similar instincts.

“Hey Teyla. All okay?” His voice felt rough with sleep.

“Major, it’s good to see you awake.” She replied with a slight smile. “I hope I did not disturb you with my singing. It’s a traditional Athosian song sung to aid healing and rest in one who has fought in battle.”

“Thank you, it was beautiful.” Evan said truthfully. “Though I’m not too sure if I would ever win against a supervolcano. But I appreciate the sentiment, and you taking the time to sit with me.”

“I am happy to Evan. I asked the Colonel if I could, as I did not want you to wake up alone. He graciously allowed it.”

“Allowed?” Evan frowned. “That sounds worrying.”

A concern flitted through him that he was in more trouble than he thought, realising the guard at the infirmary door was for him. He felt Gar stir in response. He sent reassurances to the dragon and the feeling of renewed sleep filtered through their connection.

“There is nothing to worry about,” Teyla reassured, “the Colonel is controlling your visitors more for your benefit. If everyone was allowed to visit, you would soon see the whole of Atlantis in here. I think he has also done it to escape the anger of Dr Beckett. There are many here who are keen to hear your stories.”

“And you?” Evan teased.

“I admit that I am most curious.” Teyla smiled at the teasing. “We have stories of magical beasts, similar to your planets description of dragons, that are told to Athosian children to teach them of bravery, compassion and honour. We revere these stories and have used them to build much of our culture.”

“Our stories don’t always paint dragons in such a good light.” Evan realised that this was something that may be a stumbling block to come.

“Then I will make sure that I spend the coming days telling all I can of our stories, and of the kind nature of dragons.”

“That would help a lot, thanks.” Evan said gratefully. He knew that Teyla was unaware of what he had learnt of dragons and felt grateful for her help. He sought to reassure her.

“I have it on very good authority that the dragon currently romping round this planet is more like your stories than ours.”

“That’s good to hear, Evan.” A look of delight and wonder crossed her face “I look forward to hearing it and we can add to our stories that we tell our children. The Colonel has asked me to elicit your help in something though.”

“What’s that?” Evan queried.

“He has been instructed to put together a preliminary report for the General on Earth, and needs a bit more information to, as he said ‘put it in a different light’.” A brief look of confusion crossed her face. Evan knew she had filed the phrase away to query it later.

“Okay let’s see what we can do.”

Requesting a report before a briefing meant that concerns were starting to creep in from somewhere or someone and he knew exactly what he needed to do. “How’s this. He is a lone survivor from an ancient race, his home planet has been destroyed and he has reached out to us for help. He is an intelligent being and his knowledge and skills will benefit us in our struggles against our enemies.” No flaming swords thankfully, he thought.

She smiled. “That, Evan, is perfect. With that the Colonel will be able to change the light of the report. Thank you. I will leave you to your rest and get this information to the Colonel immediately.” She nodded her head in farewell and with a pat to his ankle headed over to the door.

Just as she passed the end of the bed, he made a decision.

“Teyla,” she stopped and looked back, “his name is Gar.”

Something indescribable shone from her face and he knew then that he could add her name to the list on his side.

“Thank you Major. Rest well. I look forward to our next meeting.”

“Teyla.” Carson greeted her as he passed her coming into the medical bay. “How’s our one and only dragonrider this morning?”

“He is well, and has been of great assistance.”

Carson smiled and his slight pause as he watched Teyla head out the infirmary showed to Evan that the doctor had a somewhat higher appreciation of her than was purely professional. Evan could also appreciate a beautiful, though deadly, woman.

As Evan was enjoying his satisfaction in his improving spatial awareness, he suddenly realised what words Becketts had used.

“What did you just call me, Doc?”

Carson chuckled as he picked up his tablet to do more medical things or notes, Evan could never be sure. He liked rocks not injuries, and his one attempt at anything beyond first aid was not to be repeated.

“Oh Major, I think the stories are now including two flaming swords and you and the dragon standing on a pile of slaughtered Wraith.”

“Carson, are you enjoying this?” Evan asked suspiciously.

“I’m enjoying the fact that you are relatively intact, will heal in time and about to enjoy a small walk round the infirmary with me. Then instead of feasting upon a pile of Wraith you will have some oatmeal to look forward to.” Carson started to unhook him from all the wires and tubes that Evan had no idea what they did and was convinced they were just for show.

“Sounds good, Doc.” he said, surprised about the level of enthusiasm he had for a small taste of freedom.

Carson handed him something that he picked up from the side of Evans bed.

“A quick blast of that and we will be ready to go, Major.”

Evan looked at the pain dispenser pump with disgust and could tell Carson could read his expression clearly.

“You need it lad. The PCA is for your benefit. Once your arm is in this sling your body is going to try to compensate for the weight of this cast and that will pull your bruises every which way. Trust me, after our little stroll you will be thankful for it. Give it one push and we will let that settle. In the meantime, we’ll get this sling on you.”

Once Evan was well strapped up with a close-fitting sling and a chest strap for extra support, he found as he stood, that Carson was right. His body felt off kilter with the additional weight. Having an arm casted was different to a leg, his only other experience of the cumbersome, heavy cast. He let out a grunt.

“Give yourself time to get your balance, Major.” Beckett said as he hovered on Evans good side.

 _Are you well Ev?_ Came the concerned query.

“I’m fine, Gar. Don’t worry. How’s the tree eating coming along?” While concentrating in keeping his balance, Evan was suddenly aware he had spoken out loud. The focused attention from the doctor at his side increased exponentially.

“Major, I’m going to ask you a very important question and you’d better answer it honestly.” Damn, Evan thought, Becketts back in doctor mode “are you hearing voices right now?”

He decided that honesty was the safest way out of this.

“Yea, Doc. But it’s not what you think. Ever since I touched the dragon on the volcano planet we can….um…..talk to each other.”

It took a while for Beckett to respond “Evan, the dragon is miles away at the moment. We are in wide open sea and it is nowhere on Atlantis. Rodneys checked. The reports from yesterday had it flying south to the mainland.”

“I know,” and Evan realised he could tell the direction that Gar was in. Another thing to add to the review list. “I don’t think distance matters, Doc. He’s currently up a mountain, eating trees.”

“He?” questioned Beckett.

“Yes, and his name is Gar.” Evan glanced at the doctor. His expression was open and Evan could see a touch of concern and amusement there and a growing level of professional curiosity.

“Okay. Right. That’s not a conversation I thought I would ever have. You’re scheduled for the scanner again tonight so we’ll have to have a good look at what’s going on in that head of yours. Might as well do it before the briefing, as it will be requested after anyway, especially when you share that piece of information.”

_Do you need me to return Ev. Are you in any danger?_

_No Gar. I’m fine. I think this situation that you and I have found ourselves in is more confusing for my friends than us._

_If you are sure then. I will be here when you need me._

_Eating trees, Gar_

_Wonderful, delicious trees Ev._

“Were you just having a wee talk with your dragon, Major?”

Evan focused his attention on Beckett and found that the doctor now had a hold of his good arm. He straightened as he realised that his centre of gravity was compensating for the cast.

“Yes, Doc, He’s enjoying snacking on the trees on this planet. Don’t think there were any left on his.”

“That’s going to take some time to get used to. You’re in an interesting situation, laddie.”

“You’re telling me, Doc.”

“Come on, we’ll discuss it as we stroll.”

……………………………………………………….

Evan decided that there was a strange, disconcerting feeling to waking up with another person sitting by your bedside. He felt that his soldier instincts should alert him to any movement while he slept, but the drugs Beckett insisted on, were playing havoc with his skills.

He had slept on and off yesterday after his initial walk around the infirmary. Beckett had been right about the cast, and the sling, and the bruises, though it was the Doc who kept pushing the damn button after Evans half-hearted attempt.

He even missed out on the trip to the scanner after Beckett sneaked another few presses after his second expedition round the infirmary. Being moved while asleep was also disconcerting for a soldier.

Though he had to admit that the second walk was exhausting, as during it he could feel his strength waning and his headache starting to peer through the blanket of painkillers.

As if instinctively now, he reached for Gar and again, he got a sleeping feeling in return. So, it’s not just me needing the sleep, he thought.

A metal noise and the thump that followed made Evan open his eyes.

He frowned slightly as Ortiz placed the knocked over folder carefully back on top of the cabinet that sat against the back wall of the medical bay. Ortiz moved the wheelchair he was sat in and backed away from the cabinet.

Evan could see Reed leaning against the opposite unoccupied bed with an amused expression on his face.

“Ortiz, you okay?” Evan queried. He didn’t think his Corporal had sustained injuries on the planet, and was sure he had a fuzzy memory of being told that his team were fine.

“He’s bored, Sir. Like the 5-year-old he is, he decided to play in your wheelchair.”

Evan glanced over to find Coughlin in what he was now calling the soldier chair.

“So, no injuries then?”

Coughlin gave him a pained look. “No Sir, we’re all fine. Only one banged up is you.”

He could tell that there was an undercurrent of tension coming from his second in command.

“I had no choice, Tom.” Evan had to meet this one head on. “I did everything I could to find my way across. We had to split up. I had to make a decision that was best for the team and also the soldiers we had under our command.”

“I know Sir, and I respect your decision. But it’s never a good look when a team comes back through the stargate missing its commanding officer.”

He could see Reeds nod and the stress lines round Ortizs eyes. There needed to be a bit of team reassurance.

“Will it help you all if I say that I will do everything in my power to ensure it doesn’t happen again.”

“Yes, it would. Thank you, Sir” he could see Coughlins frame loosen and the tension eased.

Ortiz spun impressively on the back wheels of the chair. “Probably best if you don’t do it again anyway, Sir. You would likely come back with Godzilla next.”

With that the tension dissipated, and the team dynamics clicked back into place. Coughlin to his solid, ever reliable second in command aura, Ortiz, the sniper and compensating joker, regained his easy smile and Reed, the poster boy for all things military, went back to being the man they all agreed would make General someday.

And would, most definitely, join Lorne in that rank, as Coughlin liked to say.

“How bad is it out there?” Evan asked with trepidation. “What’s the damage?”

Ortiz wheeled himself over to non-soldier side of the bed.

“I’m afraid to say Sir, that the control room window was killed in what is now being called dragongate. And the floor, with all its delicate little itty-bitty bits, looks like the back of someone after enthusiastic sexy-time with a hooker possessing extremely long nails.”

“Ortiz.” Coughlin groaned and rubbed his eyes. He heard a snort from Reed.

“Thank you, Corporal, for that quite vivid picture.” Evan winced at the thought of all the gate functions that were going to be affected. “I will tell Gar the next time I see him, that you just compared him to a long-nailed hooker. Then I will probably have to explain to him what a hooker is.”

Ortiz paled “And Gar is, Sir?”

“The dragon, Ortiz.”

“He can talk?”

“Most definitely.”

Ortiz took on a green complexion “If we could possibly keep this conversation between ourselves, Sir, I would be very grateful. I’ve made it a mission in life not to piss off any passing dragons.”

“My lips are sealed, Luis.”

“Hopefully not, Sir.” Evans attention shifted back to Coughlin. “We are here to take you to the group mission briefing. That’s the reason why the five-year-old is playing in your wheelchair. We were told by Dr Beckett we had to wait for you to wake up after your post breakfast nap.”

“My wheelchair?” Evan made a face. He hated the damn things.

“Yes, Sir. It has been decided that riding a dragon around the corridors of Atlantis would be impractical so you have to settle for the second option.”

“Oh, ha ha, Lieutenant.”

………………………………………..

The world outside the Infirmary had definitely changed. It had taken a while to get him loaded up and comfortable in the damned wheelchair with Carson overseeing the operation. The doctor also ensured that his team knew that he was to be returned to the infirmary immediately after the briefing for one more nights stay.

Evan tried to argue about the enforced infirmary stay as he wanted to get back to the peace of his own quarters but his argument withered under the doctors stern gaze.

“Dr Beckett’s being particularly protective, Sir.” Reed observed as he pushed Evan through the long Atlantis corridors, away from the quiet of the base medical area. Thankfully the main infirmary was in a secluded area of the control tower so passing traffic was minimal.

The gateroom had a smaller clinic just off to the side but was only used for life threatening injuries. Evan hoped him and his team never saw the inside of it.

“Yes, I noticed it as well but I think that’s just one of Becketts doctor modes.” Evan wished he believed that, but he had noticed it as well. Ever since the second scan Beckett had become hyper aware of him. He knew Carson would tell him if there was anything problematic, so he pushed the concern to one side.

“Was everything okay with your return to the Stargate?” he asked in a very unsubtle change of subject.

“A few issues, nothing too bad,” Reed replied, going with the topic change, “but I don’t think Private Greig is cut out for this. We discovered he has a fear of lava. It took a while to persuade him to return to the Stargate as we had to go toward the volcanos. The Colonels got him on base duties till the Deadelus arrives.

“Damn, he was a good SG operative.”

“Yes Sir, two years on SG-5 but they never had a mission that encountered lava. I don’t think even he knew that he had that fear. The scuttlebutt says that he is heading back to the SGC and will only go on long term mission to planets with decent seismological reports.

“Ah, yes, those.” Evan would, from now on, double check everything that had been green lit by a Head of Department.

“Yes Sir. You missed the fireworks that were going off yesterday in the rock shop.”

“Astrogeology department, Reed.” Evan corrected.

“Yes Sir, them. We could hear Dr McKay, even from the barracks, for most of the morning. He continued ranting after a break for lunch. It was impressive. Though the Colonel now thinks that he has had too much contact with the marines, as he’s picked up some interesting swear words.”

“So how many are heading back on the Deadalus?” Evan queried.

“If Dr McKay had his way, Sir, we would lose the whole rock shop for this. He was not happy. He is taking it personally that one of his departments fucked up. You may get an apology out of him.”

“That would be a first.” Evan muttered. He counted the acerbic Chief Science Officer as a friend, but it had taken a while. He still doubted that an apology would be forthcoming.

“He’s working on a way to find your dragon, Sir, but not having much luck. And with the gate offline he’s currently being avoided by nearly everyone in Atlantis, bar the Colonel.”

“Not my dragon.” Evan muttered again “The gate, Reed, how badly did I mess it up?”

“Sir, everyone on this base would rather have you sitting in this wheelchair and the gate offline than the alternative.” Evan was reminded of why Reed was destined for greatness when he brought out his ‘General’ tone, as Ortiz called it.

“It’s bad then, if you’re trying to reassure me.” Evan had to remind him occasionally he wasn’t a General yet.

“Sorry, Sir. We have communication, but according to Dr MacKay the secondary dampeners have been affected. I don’t know exactly what they do.”

“They stop you flying out the gate at the speed that you go through the space section of the wormhole at. If we didn’t have the dampeners, all we would be is a smear of blood on the back wall.” As he said those words, Evan suddenly hoped he hadn’t left any blood on the back wall of the gateroom.

Reed however was too well trained to react to such an obvious opening and instead settled for diplomacy.

“Important then Sir.”

Evan realised that they had stopped just before entering the primary thoroughfare of the Atlantis main tower. And though the number of people in the expedition had never gone above 200, there seemed to be a good proportion of them in front of him.

He was also aware that Coughlin had stopped to talk to Ronon Dex.

The large, intimidating Sateden slouched against a pillar in a way that did nothing to diminish the sheer level of coiled violence that twisted around him. Evan was reminded again why he was glad that he was on their side.

Reed stopped the wheelchair close to them and from the level of wheelchair height Evan thought the man looked like a giant. Ronon turned his gaze down to him.

“Major, glad you’re okay.” Ronon was a man of extremely few words and did not say anything he didn’t mean.

“Thank you, appreciate it.”

Ronon did, what Evan could judge, as an approximation of a smile.

“Sheppards using the other conference room. I’ll take you there.” He then strode off and his team followed in his wake.

Evan was confused. His whole team knew the way to the smaller of the two conference rooms so why the escort. Then he twigged as to what they were doing. Moving into the busier corridor meant more people and every one of them looked like they wanted to talk to Evan. Ronon had moved to point position with Coughlin in a flanking one and Ortiz bringing up the rear.

This is ridiculous thought Evan. He was convinced he heard Ronon growl towards at least two people in the short journey.

Thankfully they arrived at the conference room with no conflict. Ronon stuck his head in and with a grunt of an indistinguishable word ushered them in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Disclaimers:
> 
> \- I have discovered that I am not an astrophysicist, even attempting to research it is a pointless task. I failed physics, so space-related physics is, just, no. All attempts at science in this fic will therefore be grouped under the term "Wombat Science". That means it makes sense in my head.


	7. Chapter 7

Evan shifted the strap of the sling on the right side of his neck. The webbing had started to dig into his skin, just above his collar bone, and was becoming an uncomfortable annoyance. Thankfully they’d brought a pillow with them from the infirmary, and he rested the ever-increasing weight of the cast on it. It was also propped up by the arm of the comfortable conference room chair he was in.

The damned wheelchair sat in the far corner when he refused to sit in it any longer. He was starting to formulate the structure of the argument for walking back when Sheppard interrupted his train of thought.

“Major, are you feeling okay? We can stop for a break if you need it?”

Evan looked up and realised that he had the attention of the room. Damn, bad call to lose focus in a debrief.

“Sorry Sir, just adjusting this straight jacket of a sling.”

“Let me know if you need to stop. We’ll get to you next, as Ortiz has just described, in detail, the rollercoaster effect of the quake that separated you two. Thank you as well Ortiz, for your comparison of the quake with the Kingda Ka rollercoaster. I will definitely mark that experience off my list.”

Evan appreciated how diplomatically Sheppard had noticed his brief lack of attention and steered him back into the meeting.

“Sir, it was one of the best.” Ortiz enthused.

Evan caught Coughlins side glance to him as Ortiz continued.

“We then headed directly to the gate. I informed Major Lorne when we had arrived and he ordered me, my team, and the LT through the gate. I did ask if the LT would accompany us and he respectfully declined.”

Coughlin shifted slightly in his seat. Evan made a mental note to find out how respectful was the refusal to step through the gate. He caught the look between Ortiz and Coughlin, the latter doing a brief apology nod, Ortizs brittle smile softening.

Evan made another mental note to organise a team poker night to iron out any remaining wrinkles.

“Major, anything to add to the sections of the mission that your team has just described?” Sheppard asked, the camera sitting slightly to the left-hand side of him. A recording that would be watched when it was sent to Stargate Command later.

“No Sir, all accurate,” he confirmed.

“Good.” Sheppard studied him sharply. “Do you wish to continue, or we can cover your section tomorrow? Dr Beckett has requested a status report on you. He has concerns that we are about to run over our allotted time.”

“I’m fine, Sir. I’m fine to continue.” His arm was pushing through the dulling effect of Beckett’s painkillers but he kept quiet.

Sheppard narrowed his gaze at him and he directed his next words to the man slouched against the wall. “Ronon, can you let Dr Beckett know we will be returning the Major shortly.”

A grunt of compliance from Ronon as he slipped out the door.

“Gentlemen,” the Colonel directing his attention back to the men sitting in front of him, “I do not need to remind you what is said in this briefings is confidential. And though we are about to move onto a topic that is very high up on the gossip scale in Atlantis, I do not want to hear one word about it outside this room. Do I make myself clear?”

A round of “Yes Sirs.” followed.

“Major, for time and to lessen Becketts wrath, can you continue from when you and Ortiz parted ways.”

“Yes, Sir.” Evan took a deep breath and tried to get into a mindset to recount a mission he scarcely believed himself.

_Ev, are you well, I sense tension?_

He winced at the timing of the dragon waking. The check-ins Evan had been doing with Gar seemed to have turned into a mutual thing. And as carrying on two conversations was beyond his current mental state, he determined that honesty, was again, the best way forward.

“Can you give me a second, Sir. Gar has just woken up.” Evan then turned his focus to the stronger presence of Gar in his mind, deciding to speak out loud for the benefit of the rooms occupants.

“I’m fine Gar, I’m currently in a meeting with my team where we go over the details of what happened on your planet. I should be finished soon. Are you okay?”

Evan was more focused on Gars response, but he still heard the quiet “Holy Shit!” from one of his team, and could see the Colonels eyebrows raise.

_I will not disturb you then. My sleep has been long and healing. I am much improved._

_Are you sure you’re okay Gar? Do you need medical assistance?_

_Thank you Ev, but no. Dragons heal fast. It is the effects of the long sleep that I am overcoming. The trees have helped and having a connection has also helped. I have much to thank you for._

_Me too. You saved me on the planet._

_As I will always. I will resume my tree consumption and will be back in slumber shortly. Be safe, Ev._

_You too, Gar._

As he looked up, he noted he was again the sole focus of attention. He shifted his gaze to the Colonel and saw the man had picked up his radio.

“Major, do you need me to call Carson?”

“No, Sir I’m fine.”

“Then explain to me what that was.” Sheppard was moving away from affability into the laser focused soldier he became when he sensed there was a threat to Atlantis, or one of his team. Evan reviewed how that conversation had looked from an external viewpoint.

“I’m sorry Sir, I continued the conversation with Gar a bit longer after my initial query.” Evan felt sorry for the Colonel, the man was starting to look a bit frazzled.

“So, not only can you communicate with a dragon,” Sheppard stated emphatically, “you can do it telepathically and across a distance of miles. Assuming the dragon is not currently on Atlantis?”

“Yes, Sir, I can. And no Sir, he’s on the mainland eating trees.”

“Can he listen to what we are saying?” Sheppard frowned; a concerned expression evident. Evan sought to reassure him.

“I don’t think so. He would probably know what I am feeling right now but I doubt he could hear this conversation.”

“Okay, that’s something we will need to clarify. Can he speak to anyone else?”

Evan suddenly was aware he had never thought of that.

“I’ll ask him, Sir.”

_Gar, quick question. Would you be able to talk to anyone else or is it just me?”_

_It is just you. I cannot speak out loud as where our voice box should be is where we now flame. We sacrificed the ability to speak, for the ability to flame, many eons ago._

“No Sir, Just me.” He clarified.

Sheppard relaxed. “Now we have that strange conversation over with, please continue Major, from where you left Ortiz.”

With the revelation of the telepathic connection he had with Gar, Evan found it easier to recount the rest of his experience. The only part that Sheppard queried was when Evan revealed the cascade of images that he had received and had flowed from him.

The Colonel made a note in the folder in front of him, Evan knowing they would be going over it more in-depth in tomorrows one to one briefing. He slumped slightly as he could feel the painkillers wearing off and his various aches rising. His arm pulsed.

“Right, I think that’s enough for now but, Major, I need to speak to you briefly.” Sheppard announced as he closed his folder. “Coughlin, Ortiz, Reed, please wait outside. We‘ll be out shortly.

All three stood with a respectful “Yes, Sir,” and Coughlin headed for the wheelchair. As Ortiz opened the door, Ronons head appeared round it.

“Becketts not happy. He’s threatening to come up.”

“Thanks for the heads up.” Sheppard said as he stood up, moving round the table as the door clicked shut behind Evans team.

Sheppard sat in the chair to the right of Evan, pulling a square of black fabric out of a side pocket.

“My grandfather always insisted that I carry a handkerchief, so it became a habit. He always carried one; said that it was only ever to be used for when a dame cried. Most of mine have been used for stopping blood flow issues.” Sheppard smirked at that, folding it into a long strip. “I can reassure you Evan that this is fresh out of the pack. May I?”

Evan realised he was gesturing at his right shoulder. He nodded, unsure of what the objective was.

As the Colonel moved the strap up and positioned the fabric underneath, he continued.

“I stand by what I asked in the infirmary. If you recall, I asked if the dragon, sorry Gar, was a threat to any inhabitant of Atlantis. Evan, you are also an inhabitant of Atlantis. Is this dragon a threat to you?”

Evan tilted his neck back to find the fabric stopped the strap from digging in.

“Thanks.” Evan commented, as one pain lessened. “I’m in no danger at all from him, Sir. But with our track record as a species, I think he may be in danger from us.”

Digging out a memory, he continued. “Dragons were used by the population of that planet to protect it, to guard against something called thread. Which, from what I can gather, looked like a visible type of radiation that occasionally fell from the sky. He’s more like Teylas type of dragon than what our stories portray.”

The Colonel huffed. “Teyla’s turned into a one-woman story telling operation.” Sheppards eyes softened. “She will defend you and your dragon to the death, I think. Ronon’s also being uncharacteristically excited by all this.”

“Ronon?” Evan exclaimed. Ronon and emotions were hard to mesh together.

“Yup, he’s using way more words than I’ve ever heard. Practically giddy for him.”

“It’s probably something he can relate to, Sir. Similar situation.”

Sheppard leaned in conspiratorially. “Let’s not tell him that we just compared him to a dragon. It’ll probably go to his head; he may threaten a smile. But I mean it, Evan, if at any point you feel threatened at all in this situation, you let me know immediately, and we will sort it.”

“Thank you, I will.”

“Right, well, speaking of getting threatened, I’d better get you back to Carson before he goes on the warpath.”

Sheppard hooked his hand under Evans good elbow, helping lever him out of the chair. He appreciated the help after stiffening up in the too comfortable chair. He might begrudgingly agree to use the wheelchair back to the infirmary.

Heading into the corridor they could hear the strong Scottish accent of the brusque doctor sounding like he had left the warpath far behind.

“Ah dinnae care, he’s ma patient, and ah give a timescale fir a reason.”

Evan winced. When Carsons accent got strong a strategic retreat was always recommended.

Sheppard smirked at Lorne. “Once more unto the breach, my friend”.

“There ye are, yer one hour over the time ah allowed, Colonel.”

“Sorry Carson,” Sheppard showed a good retreat strategy thought Evan as he was lowered gently into the waiting wheelchair, the pillow positioned accordingly, “we hit some unexpected areas of information.”

“That’s something I probably have to add to then, Colonel. Would you be able to pop down to the infirmary?”

Evan was reminded that Beckett had been unusually tense after the second scan. With a sense of building unease, he realised he was about to find out why.

“Sure, Carson.” If Sheppard had picked up on the unease, he was hiding it well. He turned to Lornes team. “Thank you all for your input, but it looks like I’ll be the Majors chauffeur for his return trip. Head to the Mess for a bite. Dismissed.”

Evan could tell his team were extremely reluctant to let him out of their sight. Coughlin relinquishing his grip on the wheelchair when he was nudged aside by Sheppard. But, with the commanding officer of the military side of the expedition giving them a direct order, they had no choice but to comply. With a round of “Bye Sir,” and a directed “See you tomorrow, Sir,” from Coughlin, they headed off.

Sheppard released the wheelchair brake. “Ronon, you’re on point. Carson just keep scowling like that, it’ll keep all the rubberneckers at bay.”

………………………………………………..

Dr Beckett insisted that Evan undergo another scan on their return to the infirmary. A third scan within so many days, combined with Carsons tight-lipped attitude, didn’t fill Evan with confidence about his improving health.

But he was feeling much better. His head had stopped the occasional feeling of vertigo, the concussion evidently lessening. His arm had started sending out little pulses of pain but he’d put that down to a sign of it healing.

He wished Carson would just tell him.

The Colonel assisted him back into his infirmary bed, Nurse Saris reconnecting all the leads and tubes that were vital for some reason.

Ronon found a nearby wall to slouch against as Dr McKay, who had joined them just outside the infirmary, paced the open area of the bay. His finger jabbing repeatedly at his ever-present tablet.

Sheppard lowered himself into the soldiers chair. “I always wondered what all those tubes were for,” he observed, “never could figure them out.”

“Me too, Sir.” Evan promptly agreed, Nurse Saris handing him the pain dispenser button with a pointed look.

“Hate that one, especially.” commented Sheppard.

“Me too, Sir.”

Evan heard the squeak of Dr McKays shoe as he turned further round at the end of his pace and started in his direction.

“Major, can you provide me with any specific information about that dragon of yours.” His words insistent as he stared at his tablet. “This search program is unable to find anything with what little information I have; totally impossible without more.” The scientist stopped at the side of the bed glaring accusatorily at Evan. He’d gotten used to this disagreeable side of McKay and let the attitude wash over him.

“Sorry Doc,” he said distractedly, fiddling with the PCA pump. His arm sending pulses of pain up to his fingertips but, by principle, he stopped himself pressing it, “I could tell you most of their history but not anything about them physically.”

“That’s not helpful at all Major.” McKays finger went back to abusing his tablet.

“Why are you trying to find him anyway Doc, I know he’s safe somewhere on the mainland.” He didn’t tell them he knew which direction. “I can ask him to come back if you want. Though I think he’s not finished eating trees yet.”

“What?” McKays glare intensified.

“He likes eating trees,” Evan clarified, “they’re food for him.” The fire thing will be for a later conversation. Drip fed info was the best way forward.

“No, no, about him coming back.” McKays hand flapped.

“He left as everyone was panicking and I wasn’t in a fit state to help. He wasn’t going to go far and then he found the trees.”

“So, it’s not really lost, Major?”

“No Doc.”

“Then why have I been wasting my time trying to find something that wasn’t lost. I have better things to do. I have a gate to fix. That Polish excuse for a scientist will be getting nowhere.” McKay jabbed a final finger at the tablet in disgust, and with a farewell glare strode out of the infirmary.

Halfway to the door he paused.

“Get better soon Major.” he called over his shoulder and stormed out the door.

“I was wondering when he would realise that.” Sheppard said smirking.

“You wanted him to look for Gar, Sir?”

“Initially yes, but then I realised Gar is an intelligent being, is communicating with you and isn’t a threat. The gate’s being fixed with Rodney overseeing it, but not to the overwhelming focus he normally does. It’s more peaceful if he has a distraction.”

“Sneaky, Sir.”

“Yup.”

With a stronger pulse of pain, his arm demanded more narcotics. He picked up the PCA pump and was about to let the Colonel know that sleep was happening soon, when Dr Beckett hurried in.

“Don’t press that, Major,” Carson said forcefully, pointing to the pump in Evans hand. Striding over to the bed, he took the PCA, hanging it out of reach on the IV stand.

“What? Why?” Evan demanded. “First you encourage me to use it, then you use it too much in my opinion, now I can’t use it at all. What gives?”

“Carson, what’s going on?” Sheppard asked insistently. Ronon moved off the wall, the tension increasing in the room.

Carson ignored all questions. “Major, how’s your arm feeling?”

“Sore, hence the pain relief.” The pain was rising, his words getting short.

“Well there’s the problem, isn’t it.” Carson started fiddling with the tubes the nurse had just connected.

“Dr Beckett, are you going to inform us of what’s happening here?” Steel crept into the Colonels voice.

Beckett sensed it, deflating somewhat. He sent a sympathetic glance to Evan. “It’s not making much sense at the moment, but we have to operate on your arm again.”

“Why Doc?” Evan knew that they were getting closer to finding out why Carson was stressing over the scan results.

“Because its healing.”

Evans confusion rose. “Isn’t that what’s supposed to happen?”

“No, not in your case.” Carson pulled another chair over, slumping down. A nurse entered the medical bay, placing a covered metal tray on the table. “Thanks Sarah. Major, your arm’s healing too well. The second scan showed significant bone growth; too much for only two days. We got confirmation on the third scan. At the rate it’s going, it could be fully healed within two weeks.”

“That’s not normal, but that’s good right.” Sheppard asked with concern.

“Not so much, as we had to put screws and a metal plate in. Its healing so fast that the screws are being pushed out. We need to get them out tonight, so we’re prepping the OR for you. After we get the metalwork out, we can figure out why this is happening.” Beckett stood up, collecting the tray behind him.

“I may know.” Awareness dawning on Evan. “Gar said something about how dragons can heal fast. He’s recovering from the long sleep which is the way they can decide to die. His healing may be filtering through this connection we have.”

“Okay, that reason makes sense if you add in all that has happened in the last three days. But, in normal non-weird times, that makes no medical sense at all.” Beckett picked up the syringe.

Sheppard stood quickly. “Right then, that’s our cue to leave. I’d also better get on with the emails I’ve been avoiding. Sorry this is happening Evan, but we will be continuing our discussion tomorrow, if Carson agrees.”

“Aye, he will be up and about tomorrow. This operation won’t take too long. You’ll be glad to hear, Major, that we should still be able to release you tomorrow as planned.”

“Thank you, Colonel and thank you Carson. Appreciate it.” Evan was getting sick of the infirmary walls. A night is his quiet quarters sounded like heaven.

Ronon nodded as he passed, joining Sheppard as they sauntered out the infirmary.

“Right, laddie let’s get this done.” announced Beckett, injecting the contents of the syringe into one of the IV tubes. Evan felt his head do another swooping loop as the drugs kicked in.

 _I’m getting fed up of this feeling_ he thought, as the annoyance spiralled into the darkness with him.


	8. Conversations II

“Coughlin, You get kicked out as well?”

“No, Ronan, the briefing’s finished till tomorrow when the Major’s got his one to one. The Colonel was just wanting a quick word with him.”

“He better hurry, Beckett's on his way.”

“Shit.”

“Yup.”

“Should we warn them?”

“Nope.”

“Watch out LT, incoming.”

“Right you lot, where’s ma patient?”

“Dr Beckett, the Colonels just finishing up with the Major. They shouldn’t be long.”

“Ah dinnae care, he’s ma patient, and ah give a timescale for a reason.”

……………………………………………………

“Hey, LT, you want a top up?”

“What I really want, Reed, is a beer but, yes, a shitty excuse for a coffee will do. Thanks.”

“Corp?”

“Ugh, no. Don’t know how you two can drink the stuff. And you’d be best to use that coffee station over there, it’s quieter and less people to bug you. I can see at least five people circling us with intent to annoy. And that’s without me properly looking.”

“Ever the sniper, Luis.”

“Don’t tempt me, some of these scientists have been downright rude.”

“Reign it in Ortiz, we’ve had a few quiet weeks so they’ve jumped on this with all the irritating enthusiasm they possess. It’ll die down.

“Will it though LT. They haven’t seen the Major yet, and if they see him and the dragon together, I think they’ll explode in little happy bubble balls of scientist goo.

“That’s a descriptive one. But I don’t think they’ll be seeing him soon as he didn’t look too great in the briefing. I could see why Becketts gone all protective.”

“Yes, he did look a bit iffy but……”

“Spit it out. Not like you to keep quiet.”

“LT, you know I have huge respect for the Major but he’s been under a lot of pressure. He’s always had to clean up after Sheppard, all the meetings that he attends cause the Colonels off again, not to mention the paperwork, and then he’s got the briefings, the inductions, it’s a huge amount. Sheppards not dumb, he must see how much that man keeps this place together but it’s a lot y’know.”

“I know Ortiz, somebody’d have to be blind not to see it. Did you notice how he relaxed once we were on the milk run, he needed that. Well, he didn’t need the volcano and everything. But he needed to get away. But what’s your point, Luis?”

“The Major’s been heading for overload for a while and we knew it, Sir. That man in there was different. I know he was hurting and all, but there was something more relaxed about him.”

“Could be the drugs?”

“Knowing him LT, he was on the bare minimum. No, that man looked like he has had the world taken off his shoulders. And I for one, am thankful for it.”

“There you go, LT, one extra-large, shitty coffee.”

“Thanks Jack, though it’s missing its side order of beer. What’s your take on all this?”

“I heard the tail end of what the Corp said and, yup. I saw it as well, Sir. He looked more settled, even calmer. There’s always been a tension bubbling under him and now it’s gone. But we are also missing one vital fact.”

“Oh, god, not more. What?”

“The Major flew through the wormhole on the back of a real life dragon, he can communicate telepathically with said dragon and Sarah’s just told me that the gossip flying round the infirmary is the Major has accelerated healing. So, you know what this means, Sir?”

“What!”

“Our team commander is now a fucking goddamn real-life superhero.”

…………………………………………………

“Colonel Caldwell, Sir.”

“Yes, Airman.”

“We’ve just passed Jupiter. Vector set in for Atlantis, Sir.”

“Thank you, carry on.”

“Sir, I heard they had a dragon come through the gate.”

“I don’t care.”

……………………………………………………

“No, no, no Radek. What are you doing? It doesn’t go there. Good God, do I have to do everything myself?”

“Rodney, I do what you yell at me to do. Now you yell at me to do different. What! What do you want?”

“I want this gate fixed.”

“Well, don’t yell at me, yell at big brown dragon that dug up floor. In fact, go try to find big brown dragon again, please.”

“It doesn’t need to be found. Major Lorne knows where it is and decided not to inform me of the fact.”

“He knows?”

“Yes, Radek I just said that. Lorne said it’s somewhere eating trees.”

“That is most of planet. Why would dragon eat trees? What kind of trees?”

“I don’t know. If it’s close by, then mostly pine, I think. Do I look like a botanist?”

“Dendrologist, Rodney.”

“Whatever. Are we ready for another test?

“So cotton wool ball can dent other steel sheet. Not yet. Why would dragon want pine tree?”

“I don’t know. Ask Dr Peters over there. For some pointless reason I know she minored in plant stuff. Hey, Peters?

“Yes, Sir?”

“Pine trees. What’s up with them? Nutritous? I don’t want a whole lecture.”

“Surprisingly nutritious, Sir. The inner bark, needles and the seeds of the cones are all edible and the needles have high levels of vitamin A and C.”

“See Radek. It’s snacking.”

“Also, Sirs, there’s a lot of benefit in the pine oil and its substitutes, though they’re highly flammable. It’s why Christmas trees catch fire a lot.”

“Oh hell, Radek. Fire and dragon are never a good word combination.”

“Are you going to find Colonel Sheppard to tell him and leave me in peace.”

“Where is he? Dammit he’s never round when you need him. Keep me informed Radek.”

“Thank you, Dragon.”

“I heard that.”

………………………………………………………………………………

“Dr Sanders, may I sit with you?”

“Mr Woolsey, yes Sir, yes, you can. Please. Oh, wait, let me move these books. Sorry they pile up so much and with the Deadalus there’s a slight vibration which can…..Oops.”

“Let me help you with that, Doctor Sanders.”

“Please it’s Lyn and I’m so sorry about the coffee and your trousers. I’m a bit of a klutz.”

“It’s not a problem.”

“But it’s all so exciting. Stargates, wormholes all of it. I have to pinch myself that I’m travelling through space heading to another galaxy.”

“How long have you been with the SGC, Doctor. Um, Lyn?”

“Only five months, I was asked by Daniel, that’s Dr Jackson, to help with some of the medieval issues that they’ve been coming up against. It fascinating how many planets retain that as their culture. It’s my passion, Sir and not Daniels. He tends to focus on things that are older and deader.”

“How long have you known Dr Jackson?”

“Ever since he was a freshman, Mr Woolsey. I was one of his teachers for a while. I attended his presentation on the pyramids that seemingly started all this. Wow, never thought of it that way, mind-blowing. I was one of the few that sent him a well-done after. I have a more open mind to aliens than some of our esteemed colleagues as I study a period of time when magic was viewed to exist. Sorry, please stop me if I start rambling.”

“No, it’s good to hear. It’s actually why you were re-assigned at the last minute.”

“I was wondering about that. My cat will never forgive me for being away for six months but I have a very understanding neighbour. She thinks I’m going to Patagonia.”

“The reason is because of your thesis, Dr Sanders.”

“Please, its Lyn. Both my parents, two brothers and one cousin are all Dr Sanders and I like to retain my own identity. Family weddings are hell. But my thesis was on medieval cryptozoology Mr Woolsey.”

“It’s Richard, please. This is a still from a video camera in the gateroom on Atlantis. It was taken three days ago. I would like your opinion on it, please.”

“Oh my God, that’s a dragon.”

“Yes.”

“That’s an actual live dragon.”

“Yes.”

“It’s stunning.”

“It’s a he and he’s called Gar.”

“What, he can talk.”

“Not exactly, Lyn. The reports are stating that he can communicate telepathically with one of the soldiers that’s based on Atlantis.”

“Sorry, can you repeat that.”

“As this happened when I was on Earth, I do not have all the pertinent information but, the short version is that Major Lorne encountered Gar on a mission, and for a number of reasons, returned with him through the Stargate. Major Lorne was injured in the process, and the dragon is now somewhere on the base planet.”

“Oh my God, is he okay?”

“Major Lorne will recover, the dragon as we can ascertain is uninjured. You were the most qualified in the SGC for our newest problem, hence the Deadulus.”

“But dragons are mythical, they were not thought to exist.”

“Not on Earth. But, as you can see, it’s a big universe.”

“I’m going to need more books, so many more books, and I need to pick your brain. Are you free for dinner, Richard?”

“I am most definitely, Lyn.”

…………………………………………………………..

“Shephard!”

“Rodney, thank god. I need a good excuse to get away from these emails.”

“We think the dragon can breathe fire.”

“Oh, shit.”

………………………………………………………………………………

“General, there’s a Colonel Maine to see you. He doesn’t have an appointment but he says it’s of national importance, Sir.”

“Okay, thank you, Mary. I can give him 10 minutes before my meeting with the Joint Chiefs.”

“I will show him in, Sir.”

“General Harrington, thank you for seeing me on such short notice. I’m Colonel Maine, currently assigned to the National Intelligence Department. I have some information you may be interested in, Sir.”

“You’d better be quick, Colonel. I have an appointment with the Joint Chiefs shortly.”

“Yes Sir, very quick. I am aware that you have been fully briefed on the activities taking place in Cheyenne Mountain in their deep space telemetry section.”

“Yes, and not many people are, Colonel. So, you had better get to your point.”

“Yes Sir, this concerns their very remote outpost.”

“That’s even less people Colonel.”

“I know Sir but it’s what they’ve discovered that we feel may be beneficial to us. Can I show you a photo I have received recently? I think you will be interested in it.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, real life is time-consuming. Hence the delay of posting. 
> 
> Hope you are all well.

Evan was ready to leave as soon as he woke up.

However, the wheels of the Atlantis infirmary ran slow when it came to releasing its inmates. Concluding it was a firm reluctance on Dr Becketts part, as the glowering Scot was still glancing at him with a tight-lipped expression, Evan practiced his legendary patience.

Arguing that he should be allowed to leave faster, as he was healing faster, had collided ineffectively with Becketts stonewalled expression.

So, he sat dejectedly, prodding his oatmeal with a lack of enthusiasm. For both the congealed food and the situation. He needed a distraction.

_Hey, Gar?_

_Yes, Ev?_

_Do pine trees taste better than oatmeal?_

_I regret to say I do not know what oatmeal tastes like, but trees are delicious._

Evan considered this and came to the conclusion that oatmeal ranked lower in the taste scale to any type of tree.

_Are you keen to return to your home, Ev?_ The tone of regret evident in the dragons voice.

_I am, Gar. I’m sorry that you can’t return home. We tried dialling the gate on your planet, but it didn’t connect. I hope that you consider making here your home._

_I will happily remain where you are, Ev._

_I would like that too._

It had surprised him how much he meant that. The dragon, in a short space of time, had become a familiar constant in his life. He needed to clarify the dragons standing.

_I have a final debrief with the Colonel today and can ask him if you could come to Atlantis._

A sense of longing and hope filtered through _. I would like that very much, Ev. I am feeling much better now and the wonderful trees on this planet have helped to build my systems up. But I worry that I will not be welcome. I did a lot of damage when we came through the ring._

Evan hadn’t seen the damage for himself but had heard that even though the gate was working it couldn’t be used.

_We have the best people working on the fix so we should get it running soon. Don’t worry, it couldn’t be helped._

_I would offer my assistance, but dragons were not connected to the people as much when they built the gates. Little memory remains of that._

_WHAT? The people on your planet built the gates?_

_Yes, I believe so, but the memories are patchy. All this happened eons before I was hatched. Long after the thread was thought to have been defeated, it returned, more deadly, and near constant, than before. The dragons were unable to cope with this wave so other means had to be found to survive. The gates were built to evacuate the planet._

_And they just left the dragons behind?_

_No, they took many through the ring. Some were too big and had to remain, others chose to remain. The remaining dragons took the chance of deep hibernation to survive the ages of threadfall. Many fell into the long sleep, and the ones that survived emerged onto a planet much changed._

A thought occurred to Evan and he felt his worry rise. _That means there may have been dragons still alive there?_

_No, I do not believe there were any left. The long sleep finally leads to a state that we cannot wake from and we become like rock. I was alone when I accepted the long sleep. Your arrival saved me._

As Gar spoke Evan could see the memories as they shifted through his head. He could see the panic and the work that was needed to survive. The regret as well, for the near destruction of a species. A lot of memories were disjointed, containing large gaps of time, but Evan got a sense it was a dark time for all.

_Why were you alone Gar?_

_The thread returned regularly so our numbers dwindled on each hibernation. We could not share our lifeforce with others, as we too were diminishing. We do not require much sustenance for basic survival, as we contain a flame, but the lack of plants on the planet meant I was the last egg._

A surge of grief so strong came through the link and Evan closed his eyes against the tears that threatened.

_I am so sorry Gar._

_You have nothing to be sorry for Ev. You saved me. You brought me to your home. I am complete. Thank you._

_Anytime Gar._

_I must sleep again Ev. After this I will be whole._

_Sleep well._

Evan blinked his eyes open.

“That was a bit of a conversation, laddie.” Becketts voice startled him, the doctor sitting in the soldiers chair, completing charts. Damn, he had been taken by surprise again. And he’d been awake.

“I would probably recommend,” continued Beckett, “not having a conversation with your dragon if you find yourself in a combat zone. You were a wee bit distracted.”

“Sorry Doc, I’m still getting used to this. My finely honed military instincts will kick back in soon.” He tried to joke, but was unsure whether his words rang true.

The doctor appraised him with a knowing eye. “Hope so, cause remember Major, it’s me that will sign you back onto active duty. That’s what I’m here to discuss, then we will release you from our tender grasp.”

He was glad to see Carson was back to his more relaxed state.

“Great, no insult to yourself, Doc, and everyone here, but I’ll glad to see the back of this place.” Evan smiled to lessen the impact of his words.

“No offense taken, but probably us too, laddie. Most of my staff have spent the last three days convinced a dragon is going to burst in here and steal you away. We’ll be glad to get back to the normal level of Atlantis insanity.”

“That’s not a good level, Carson.”

“Don’t I know it. Right, here’s what’s happening now. You’ll be having a meeting with Colonel Sheppard soon, then it’s bed rest in your quarters for the next two days. Meals will be delivered and you’ll be getting regular visits from us to check on your arm and change your dressings. Remember a softer cast does not mean more movement. Sounds good Major?”

Evan thought it sounded the best thing he’d heard in a long while.

“Great, sounds great, Doc.”

He heard a rattle as Coughlin and Ortiz tapped on the glass divider at the end of the bay.

“Hey Doc, Hey Major,” Coughlin glancing at Evan as he spoke. He could tell his lieutenant was taking in the off-duty clothes, the softer black cast and the readiness to leave. “Colonel’s ready for you, Sir. As ever, we are your trusty escort.”

“Where’s Reed?”

“As we don’t need the wheelchair,” Evan glanced at Carson when Coughlin imparted this happy news. Carson looked smug, “he’s getting ready for his lunch date with Dr Roberts.”

“Good for him, you can tell me about it on the way.”

He thanked Carson with genuine gratitude, ran the gauntlet of the infirmary farewells, and finally was free. Life was looking up.

……………………………..

The Colonel was pissed. Evans view on life took a tumble.

He had managed to stay upbeat on the way to the briefing. Coughlin and Ortiz fending off a number of people Evan had scant acquaintance with, all trying to engage him in conversation.

Even when they turned left and headed away from the smaller conference room to the larger one next to the control room, he was elated, as he was going places on his own feet.

The gate room was a challenge, as he became acutely aware of the damage inflicted. He tried not to look at it too much.

The looks he was getting, he could just about deal with, even the side glances and the outright stares. People stopped in the halls to watch him and his escort pass.

As he entered the conference room, he caught Sheppards look.

Shit!

“Major, glad you’re mobile. Take a seat.” Not pissed, furious.

“Thank you, Sir.” Evan sat with trepidation. He ran through everything that could have happened since he last saw the Colonel, and came up blank.

Sheppard waited until the privacy screen closed, sealing them in silence. It seemed to take an age to close. Evan, in that time, noticed the camera wasn’t switched on.

Sheppard was still not making eye contact. “Major, it has come to light that you’re not telling me the whole story.”

Double Shit.

“Sir?” Playing dumb may not be the best move.

Sheppard caught his eye. The dark eyebrows lowered. His gaze direct. “You are aware that we have some of the most intelligent people on Earth in this base right now, who can put two and two together and come up with evidence that your dragon can breathe fire. Which leads me to think that you were either withholding important information or you didn’t know anything. Therefore you based your answer to my only question on incomplete knowledge.”

Evan knew he had been boxed in. There was nowhere for him to go that didn’t lead to trouble. He knew his decision to drip feed information was the wrong one.

Sheppard hadn’t finished.

“I need you to be honest with me right now or, so help me God, if you don’t tell me every damn thing you know, I will throw you to the wolves, and the bears and all the goddamn lions that are circling you right now. Do I make myself clear, Major Lorne?”

“Yes, Sir.”

_Ev?_

_Not now Gar. Please not now._

_I will be close._

_Thank you._

The stare intensified. “You’re in a perilous situation, Major. The United States Armed Forces are not known for their complacency when one of their soldiers gets abilities that they would give their eye teeth for. You are a member of my team and therefore you fall under my protection. And Evan, you need it more than ever.”

He knew the use of his first name was a good sign. He decided to go for the formal route.

“I apologise Colonel Sheppard. I was wrong to assume that withholding information was the correct route and was done with only the aim to protect a potential asset. If you give me the opportunity to rectify my error, I will immediately improve my communication regarding the situation I’m in. I accept any consequences for my actions, Sir.”

The Colonel sat back. “Wow, Evan. No wonder the IOA liked you. Jeez. I’m pissed but it’s because I’m also concerned for you. I’ve been dealing with a deluge of emails requesting that you be sent back to Earth. These emails are starting to become demands and that doesn’t sit well with me.”

“I apologise for putting you in this situation, Sir.”

Sheppard looked at him for a beat with an inscrutable expression.

“The alternative was unthinkable, Evan. I’d rather have you sitting in front of me complicating my life than leaving you behind on that planet. We have a few weeks before the gate is fixed, to sort this out. But, starting from now, full disclosure on everything is non-negotiable.”

………………………………………….

_Are you sure you are well?_

_Yes, Gar. I withheld information from my commanding officer. He was justifiably pissed._

_Pissed? I do not know that word._

_Furious, angry, displeased, enraged…_

_That’s a lot of words to describe one mind state, Ev._

_I know, and he went through them all. He had good reason._

_Is he less…pissed?_

_Yes Gar, he is back to being on my side. He’s staring at me as I talk to you. Will you come to Atlantis and meet him?_

_If he stays less pissed, I will. You will know when I am near. I will see you soon, Ev._

“He’s on his way, Sir. I should know when he’s close.”

“You get a look on your face when you talk to him.” Sheppard was back to his relaxed friendly self, Evan could feel him relax in response. “It suits you, Evan.”

“Carson also mentioned that, Sir,” he commented, “and he said it’d probably be best not communicate with him in a combat zone. I get slightly distracted.”

Sheppard looked a bit horrified at the idea.

“Let’s keep you out of combat zones for now. You’re still healing. How’s the arm?” He motioned at the soft black cast resting in its less constricting sling. Lighter than the hard cast, which Evan was thankful for, it had a more flexibility and felt a lot less tight.

“Good Sir. Carson thinks that it should be off in about two weeks.”

“That’s impressive,” though Evan could see concern creeping into Sheppards gaze again. “I know I’ve just talked about full disclosure but we may need to retain some information between us.”

“Isn’t that a bit….” Evan tried to think of a way of putting it diplomatically.

“Hypocritical, I know.” Sheppard said bluntly. “But with full disclosure on my part, there’s a lot of important people interested in you and Gar. More than I like. A lot of shit flies around the halls of power, it’s hard to avoid it at times.

“Damn, that doesn’t sound good, Sir.” Every soldier knew that there were areas of the military that were best not talked about. He suddenly felt centred in a sniper scope.

“Exactly. If you were on Earth, you would disappear into that mess and never come back out. We will make sure that doesn’t happen. So, let’s review where we’re at, and you fill in the in the gaps. Only then will we turn on the camera.”

“Yes, Sir and thank you, Sir.” Evan knew how much Sheppard was putting on the line for him. He would do everything he could not to betray that trust.

……………………………………………

“That’s a lot Evan.” Sheppard tapped his pen against the list he had made on the pad in front of him.

“A lot of it, Sir, is from a discussion with Gar this morning and for a chance to analyse the information in my head. I received it all in a one, with no time to review it.”

“If this is like General O’Neill and the Asgard database that ended up in his head, you’d better not start speaking dragon or we may have to take action on this.”

The weird, but standard, SG1 mission had occurred during one of his first years at the SGC. From what he had seen of the event, this had similarities but some important differences.

“I have access to these memories but they’re not stored in my head, so no problem of words filtering through. Also, I don’t believe dragons have a language.” He had ample time in the infirmary to review all he knew.

“I thought you were talking to Gar?” Sheppard looked confused. Evan knew the feeling well.

He tried to explain. “As dragons can’t speak, they communicate telepathically, with each other and their riders. They take on the language of their rider. But before they bond, their language is visual. I should have realised this when I saw Gars name.”

“Gar is not his full name I take it.” Sheppard had stopped playing with his pen and his full attention was on Evan.

“No Sir.” Time for full disclosure. “When I touched him, I got a visual picture that described him and when I described in English, that became his name. I now realise with dragon names it can’t be too literal. Dragons were called names like Ramoth, Golanth or Canth which in the language of the time meant Strength, Courage and Heart.”

Sheppard leant forward eagerly. “Okay, makes sense. How did you describe him?”

Evan sighed. “Like a perfect garden on a summers day after a rain shower.”

Sheppards smirk was back. “Stick to Gar, less of a mouthful.”

“Don’t I know that, Sir.” Evan sharing the smirk “I thought…..”

He tailed off on his comment on Gars name as suddenly the awareness of the dragon flooded his senses. He was close to Atlantis. Evan, used to the distant feeling of the dragon, closed his eyes and just breathed.

“Major, I think we need to use the full disclosure again.” Sheppards words filtered through.

“Gar is close Sir.” Evan blinked back into the room. “Just getting used to the nearness of him.”

“I think you and everyone else on this base.” Sheppard picked up his radio. “I think we will postpone this debrief till tomorrow as we will go greet our guest of honour. How close?”

Evan could pick up a feeling of distance as well “About 40 minutes Sir.”

“Get him to land on the south east pier on landing pad 3.”

“Yes Sir.”

As he relayed this information, with an attempt at a mental visualisation, Evan could perceive the feeling of freedom as Gar flew through the bright blue sky. The speed was breath-taking. He hoped to get a chance to experience this. He focused back on Sheppards words as the Colonel spoke into his radio.

“Sheppard to Lieutenant Rivers.”

“Rivers here, Sir.”

“Gather your team Rivers and meet us at the transporter to the south east pier, below the central tower in twenty. Get Sergeant Stackhouse and his team as well and collect Ronon from the gym will you. Combat ready.”

“Copy that Sir.”

Evan met Sheppards eyes.

“No argument, Major,” Sheppard continued sternly, “it’s standard procedure in situations like this, as well you know. And, no, your team cannot come. You would do exactly the same if I was in your shoes.”

Evan knew that Sheppard was right, and looking from the Colonels perspective he had to grudgingly agree that he would do the same. Didn’t mean to say he had to like it, though.

“Yes Sir,” he said with resignation, “I would.”

“Right Evan, now that’s sorted, let’s go and meet your dragon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another disclaimer. 
> 
> Yet again I have changed (mangled) the timeline and premise of the people of Pern. Events of the future are now shifted to our distant past. If it offends any Pern devotee, I apologise.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all walks of life, diplomacy should be our first option.

Evan knew the Colonel had picked Lieutenant Rivers as he was an ex-team member of Evans, and also a good friend.

That’s not to say that his current team were pleased about the arrangements.

As Evan and Sheppard made their way to the transporter hub under the main tower, they picked up Stackhouse and his team. They had been on a scheduled training session in the weapons room and were closer than Rivers.

Evan knew that Stackhouse intentionally picked the biggest marines he could find to populate his team. If a team was required for a show of strength, they were it.

He hoped they weren’t needed.

His team had been on a number of missions together with them and had a healthy respect for the four very capable marines. He believed it was mutual.

“Colonel, Major.” Stackhouse said as they approached. “Good to see you upright, Sir. That was some entrance.”

At Evans confused look, Sheppard explained.

“The Sergeant here was the first to get to you in the gateroom, Major. From the way you hit that wall, we are all glad to see you upright.”

The memories were fuzzy following the encounter with the wall, but Evan appreciated the support. “Thank you, Sergeant, for your assistance. Hopefully I can introduce you to my travelling companion.”

The stoic Sergeant barked a laugh. “That would be an experience I would definitely not miss, Sir.”

Rounding the corner leading to the transporters, Evan spotted Rivers team. They looked alert with a combination of excitement and trepidation. The two SGA teams combined were an intimidating presence of marines.

And they weren’t alone. Evans team stood with them. Thankfully they weren’t armed as that would have been a breach of regulations. They did, however, look prepared for a mission.

“No, Coughlin you cannot join us.” Sheppard stated, before Coughlin could start. “Yes, I know you want to see this through and I understand your reasons. But I also have my reasons for why you need to sit this out.”

“But Sir,” Coughlin wasn’t one to back immediately down. Evan had experienced this a few times. “The Major….”

“The Major, Coughlin,” Sheppard interrupted sternly with an apologetic look to Evan, “is coming with us and we will keep an eye on him. If you want to be part of this, then your mission will be to head to the infirmary and let Beckett know that the Major has taken a little detour before heading to his quarters.”

Evan nearly laughed out loud at the expression on Coughlins face. He caught his Lieutenants eye and with a quick head movement managed to convey he should obey the Colonels instructions and that he will be just fine.

“Off you go. Good luck.” Sheppard said as Rivers team, with the Colonel and Evan, stepped into the transporter.

Sheppard leaned into the corner Evan was in.

“Speaking of Beckett,” he said quietly, “you okay? Need any painkillers?”

“I’m fine Sir.” Evan could feel the pain but it was distant like an echo. “Not needed yet. Be good for a couple of hours.”

“Good.” Sheppard settled against the wall, his hands resting on his P90.

When they arrived at the south east pier they waited for the second team to arrive, Evan glad that they travelled with Rivers as Stackhouses team, plus Ronon, filled the limited space. Larger freight transporters were available but rarely used.

He took the time to contact Gar and update him on what was about to happen and why there were a number of armed men in the party.

As they headed to Pad 3 the Colonel laid out his strategy.

“Rivers, you and your team are with me. Stackhouse, stay with Major Lorne.” Sheppard turned to Evan, his tone indicating an order, not suggestion. “You are to stay with the Sergeant at all times, make the introductions initially but let me handle the rest. You are currently on medical leave so shouldn’t really be here.”

_Ev, I am approaching._

Evan sensed Gar flying in from the north east, so turned around to look beyond the central section of Atlantis, the sight still stopping him in wonder.

The gleaming collection of towers, dominated by the main control tower, was one of the best sights in the galaxy, he decided. It was times like this he was reminded how big Atlantis was, a huge space-going city covering 25 square kilometres.

Movement from behind one of the outer towers of the central section caught his attention. The gleaming dragon rounded the tower, his wings outstretched. Banking tightly and, intentionally it seemed, flying in front of a crowded balcony on the control tower, the dragon turned towards the pier.

_You’re making quite an entrance Gar._

_My previous one was not a great one. I am trying to make up for it._

Evan could see some of the marines take a step back as the dragon turned and flew directly towards them.

_Yup, it’s definitely going to be memorable._

For the first time he had a full view of Gar and it was an impressive one. The dragon was at least 25 metres in length with a wingspan of nearly double that. He was a deep bronze in colour, though Evan could still see some remnants of mud from the dying planet clinging to him under his wings. His legs were solid and corded with muscle and were currently tucked into his body as he swept low over the water separating the piers.

_How did you fit through the gate, Gar?_

_I thought small, Ev._

……………………………………………..

Evans estimation of Sheppard went up when Gar landed in front of them. Sheppard was with Rivers and his team in front of Evan and his escort, so he saw that Sheppard took no step back when the men surrounding him did. He even heard a low whistle of amazement from Stackhouse next to him.

_Gar, if I ever forget to tell you, you cut a striking figure._

_I am actually one of the smaller dragons, I have distant memories that dragons could be double my length._

_I’m glad you’re you then, we would have made a mess coming through the stargate if you were that size._

Evan could feel a wave of amusement roll through him from Gar.

_Ev, Is this your commanding officer?_

_Let me do the introductions out loud and then he wants to speak to you. He has ordered me to stay back._

Evan started the introductions, Sheppard turning to him slightly after Gar had landed.

“Colonel Sheppard, this is Gar, a refugee from a planet that is no longer liveable, and is seeking sanctuary on Atlantis. Gar this is Colonel John Sheppard, the military commander on Atlantis and is willing to hear your petition.”

If Colonel Sheppard thought that this situation was anything but normal, it didn’t show on his face.

“Welcome Gar.” Sheppard addressed the towering dragon. “Welcome to Atlantis. Thank you for saving the life of one of our team and I assure you your application for asylum will be reviewed favourably.”

_I like him Ev._ Gar inclined his head to Sheppard.

Evan released a breath he didn’t realise he was holding.

“I am aware that you cannot speak out loud,” Sheppard continued, “so I will only ask you yes or no questions. Anything more complicated we will include Major Lorne. Will that suffice?”

_Yes, no, Ev?_

_Move your head up and down for yes and sideways for no._

_I understand._

Evan saw Gar move his head slightly in compliance but also heard his reply.

_Yes._

“Thank you, Gar. Do you wish to apply for asylum in Atlantis?”

_Yes._

“Will you comply with all the laws in Atlantis and place yourself under the jurisdiction of myself and Mr Woolsey, the head of the expedition.”

_Yes….. Where is he Ev?_

_Not here at the moment. He was offworld when we came through._

Sheppard continued, unaware of the additional dialogue. “We can offer you temporary accommodation on Atlantis while your application is being reviewed. Do you wish to take us up on the offer?”

_Ev, does that mean I can live here?_

_Yes, Gar. Would that be okay?_

_I would very much like that. Can I ask a question?_

_Yes, I can ask the Colonel for you._

_Can I bring some trees?_

“Colonel, Gar has a question.” Evan wondered if the marines were aware that Gar could communicate with him telepathically. Well they did now, he realised. Sheppard turned to him and raised an eyebrow. “Can he bring over pine trees from the mainland?”

“As long as they are just for food, yes, you can.” Sheppard said as he turned back and addressed Gar “We can house you in an area near the residential section. It’s a large storage area but you will have to let us know what your needs will be. We will get that organised now. Welcome to Atlantis, Gar. I think the Major is keen to greet you now.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Moving forward quickly, his need to be closer to the dragon had increased as soon as he saw him approach. Stackhouse kept pace with him.

Gar lowered his head and Evan leant against it. The warm breath of the dragon wound around his ankles, his head resting between the dragon’s eye ridges. He didn’t care what his escort though, he was giving this dragon a damned hug.

They stood there in silence for a couple of minutes before a distant pain pulsed in Evans tooth. He could feel the dragon flinch beneath him.

_Gar, was that me or you?_

_It was me. I am sorry._

_What's wrong, I can help._

_A piece of tree is stuck. I was eating too fast._

Evan was reminded of Ortiz who tended to shovel his food with abandon.

_Do you want me to try to get it out?_

_Please, Ev._

_Open up, then._

Evan was reminded of the importance of communication when he found himself five metres away from the dragon, the solid back of Stackhouse blocking his view.

“Sergeant, care to explain?” asked Evan, coming round the side of Stackhouse.

“You were sticking your hand in his mouth, Sir. It looked unwise.” The Sergeant moving into an alert stance, his team mirroring the action.

Evan, walking back to the startled dragon, moved his hand to show stand down. The marines relaxing slightly.

“He’s got a piece of tree stuck next to a tooth, Sergeant. I was going to get it out for him. Imagine trying to get a splinter out when all you have are claws.” Evan glanced at Gars feet. The claws on all four feet were very impressive.

“It was his claws I was thinking of Sir. And his teeth.” But Stackhouse still moved forward with Evan.

_Sorry about that Gar, they will get used to you. Open up._

Evan could see the culprit. Two teeth up from the massive left-hand side eye tooth was a slice of wood wedged down on the inside of the tooth. He reached but the angle was awkward. He moved to the other side, but with a slight movement of his casted arm, he realised his problem.

“Sergeant,” the solution was obvious and figured it could work in their favour, “can you reach that piece of wood from here and get it out. I can’t get the right angle with this cast.”

“Sorry, what, Sir.”

“That splinter needs to come out. Just grab it at the top and pull.”

“In there, Sir.” Stackhouse looked like he had asked him to chew on a live grenade.

“Well, I don’t think Gar would appreciate it if you went in any other way.”

_EV!_

_He’s a good man, Gar. Well respected. This will build trust with the marines. Just don’t bite him._

_Never._

Evan turned to the dragon. “Gar this is Sergeant Stackhouse. He is going to remove that splinter for you.”

Evan looked expectantly at the towering marine beside him.

Stackhouse stared at Evan for a beat. Frowning, he moved to stand in front of Gar.

He took a deep breath as he addressed the dragon. “Will you be okay with me getting that splinter out of your mouth, Sir.” Stackhouse looked amazed at the nod of Gars head.

“Please don’t bite me, Sir.” Stackhouse said hesitantly.

Evan did think the shake of the dragons head was a bit excessive, but it seemed to get the message across to Stackhouse. With a shake of his head he headed back to the dragons side and reached into his mouth. Taking a firm hold of the splinter, and with a grunt, pulled it free.

_Ouch._

_Well done Gar. All better?_

_Much, Ev._

Turning his massive head to the Sergeant, currently staring transfixed at the piece of wood in his hand, the dragon nodded and ducked his head. Stackhouse reaching out tentatively, patted the scaly head. A growing smile on the stern face showed Evan, surprisingly, he could add the toughest marine in all of Atlantis to his support list.

_Well played._

_Trust, Ev, is a very important thing._

“Major?”

Evan turned to find Lieutenant Rivers standing hesitantly behind them.

“Yes, Sam?”

“Sir, the Colonel has arranged for the….um….dragon….er….Gar to be housed in the docking wharfs just off the south pier. Dr McKay is currently getting power to that part of the city and the transporter up and running.”

“Thanks Lieutenant.” Evan knew the area from previous exploration missions, and realised it would be ideal. Three double height secure warehouses were positioned at the end of each wharf with direct access to the sea. A number of offices and facilities were also available, each pier connected to the central tower by a transporter.

The residential area on the south pier was also nearby. The expedition had grown beyond the limited accommodation of the central zone, with the spacious and quieter south pier becoming more attractive to new members of the expedition, Evan included. He was glad the dragon would be close by. He created a picture of the warehouse in his head, with its location, and felt Gar agree to the suitability.

“Gar this is Lieutenant Sam Rivers.” Gar tilted his head with Evans introduction. Evan was sure he heard his former Lieutenant whistle slightly under his breath. “I’m sure he and Sergeant Stackhouse would be happy to assist you at any time.”

No harm in creating a support network, thought Evan.

Two very enthusiastic “Yes, Sirs.” followed.

_Thank you Ev. I will go and gather trees now. I will return soon._

With a farewell nod of his head, Gar turned and leapt off the side of the two-storey loading bay, dipping down towards the waves below, he flicked his shimmering wings and soared into the sky.

“Sir, you have made some interesting friends since I left the team.”

Evan had to agree with Rivers on that.

Re-joining Colonel Sheppard and Ronon, further back on the landing pad, he noticed that the majority of the marines had been dismissed. Catching the tail end of the Colonels conversation with someone at the other end of a radio call, It didn’t take him long to figure out who.

“Yes, Carson. I understand.” Sheppard sent Evan a look of frustration, resignation and apology. “Yes, it was a required trip and, yes, I am aware of your instructions.”

Ronon looked amused as they joined them.

“Becketts pissed. Again.”

“Look Doc,” Sheppard continued. “We’re heading back now. Meet us at the transporter and we can continue this then. Sheppard out.”

He rubbed his hands through his scruffy black hair, let out an exasperated sigh and looked at Evan.

“Ignoring the eruption that is about to occur, that went well. I take it Gar has gone to get trees.”

“Yes, Sir.” Evan confirmed. “He’ll drop them outside the warehouse. It will probably take him the rest of the day.”

“Good.” The slight look of apology grew “We’ll keep an eye on him for you. I’m afraid, Major, you’ll be back in Becketts hands.”

Evan knew that Beckett would not be happy with the deviation from his instructions. Any inmate of the infirmary learnt, upon release, aftercare instructions were not suggestions. Evan sighed, a rebellious streak reared.

“I’m not spending another night in the infirmary. He released me to my quarters so I’m going there.”

“I think you'll have a medical escort there then.” Sheppard said with a slight chuckle as they stepped onto the transporter. “Sergeant Stackhouse can head down to the wharf to make sure Gar is okay. He looked comfortable enough with his hand in his mouth, I’m sure he can handle a few trees. Right Sergeant?”

“Yes, Sir. Happy to.”

“Take Evans team with you, it will stop them hovering.”

When they arrived back, Becketts glare to the Colonel was a sight to behold, Evan making a mental note to practise it in front of the mirror. It would come in handy when he next had to put up with the more extreme behaviour of his team. The wheelchair and orderly that Beckett stood next to was less welcome.

“Colonel, we will be continuing our conversation later. Major this is non-negotiable.” Beckett said, pointing into the wheelchair.

Out of a sense of pique Evan decided to say his goodbyes on his feet. With a time arranged for tomorrows debrief and a comment from Ronon about the impressive dragon, they abandoned Evan to Beckett.

The rebuke from Beckett lasted nearly to his door and before he knew it, he was tucked snugly in bed, a decent amount of pain killers administered and a stern medical order to stay put. He just had enough time to tell Gar who was going to be with him on the wharf before the all familiar swooping feeling kicked in and he drifted down into the dark.

…………………………………………

He knew he was not in his quarters as soon as he opened his eyes. With the summer still warming the sea air, he tended to leave his balcony door open. The refreshing sea breeze reminded him of the air coming in from the bay of San Francisco.

The distinctive noise of his bedroom was gone, darkness surrounded him. Instead he could feel warmth underneath him combined with an awareness of space.

And the smell of pine.

_Gar?_

_Ev?_ He could sense amusement from the dragon and heard a slight huff through their mental link.

Then he realised he could feel it as well.

The rumble reverberated through him. As he sat up, a cover moved off him and his surroundings brightened. He looked up into the gloom to see the yellow eyes of the dragon shining back.

_What’s going on Gar. Where am I?_

_Where I think that you think you should be._

_I’m not awake enough for that sentence._

Another rumble rolled through him and Evan realised that he was lying between the dip of Gars folded leg and the side of his body. His bare feet were resting on a set of very large front claws.

_Am I dreaming?_

_No, unless we both do. I do not know if we can._

_How did I get here?_

Evan realised through the fog of sleep and the lingering effects of the drugs Beckett had given him that he was in the warehouse that Gar had been quartered in.

_You walked in and tried to find somewhere to sleep. There is nothing in here except me and the pine trees I sleep upon. I decided you would not prefer the pine trees._

_I have no memory of that Gar._

_I was aware you may have been still asleep. I have watched over you. No harm befell you. Riders and dragons did have to stay close in slumber in my memories. I did not realise how it would manifest. I apologise._

At Gars words Evan could see the memory. A weyr housing dragons and riders sat close to the hold they protected.

_Don’t apologise. You are very comfy to sleep on. But we may have to rethink the living arrangements. I think there’re rooms attached to these warehouses that may be converted to living quarters. That might work out better._

_You would move, Ev._

_I do not have fond memories of sleepwalking Gar, I would prefer to avoid it._

Evan could still sense the memory of his attempt at shooting Sheppard, convinced he was a Replicator, all carried out in a sleepwalking state. He would rather not repeat it.

_I understand and would welcome you close by._

Evan could feel the pull of sleep wash over him aided by Becketts drugs.

_Gar, I have no radio to contact my team. I also think it’s unwise to move around in the dark. Can_ _I stay here for now?_

_Yes, I would be honoured to guard your sleep._

Evan could see the long neck of Gar wind round, a wing stretching out over him, and he fell asleep feeling safe and secure.

………………………………………….

“Found him, LT.”

Evan surfaced from the pull of sleep, the words echoing around the large space. Gars wing had retracted back at some point in the morning, the warehouse warming as the summer sun rose in the east.

Glancing over the rise of Gars leg, he spotted Ortiz leaning over the rail of a raised walkway on the opposite wall of the warehouse. The Corporal was joined by Coughlin from the corridor behind. They proceeded quickly down the metal stairs to the warehouse floor.

He tried to extricate himself from his supine position but with the cast and an impressive set of aching muscles he gave up the attempt. The echoing footstep neared. He needed help.

“Lieutenant, Sergeant, a hand please.”

“Yes, Sir. Good morning, Gar.”

_Good morning._

“He said good morning.” Evan repeated. Coughlin had stepped over the smaller pine branches that Gar rested upon. Evan estimated that the dragon and his pine bed took up about half of the warehouse space.

“Good to hear what he said, Sir. When we were here yesterday, we could only do yes/no questions. It’s a bit limiting.” Coughlin said as he reached over Gars leg to help lever Evan into a seated position. “Beckett’s instructed Reed to have a look at you.”

At that statement, their team medic appeared at the top of the stairs and made his way down. The big medical bag that was too bulky for fieldwork but was used in certain situations in Atlantis, was slung over one shoulder. Evan realised he had just created one of those situations.

“Care to fill me in, Tom. I’m a bit hazy on the details of what happened last night.”

Reed approached and waited patiently at the edge of the pine pile. A medical scanner in hand. Finally, Evan was upright and they carefully picked their way over the branches. How the hell did he do this in the dark. He sat carefully on a low trunk.

Coughlin hand rested on his shoulder. “Beckett had someone check on you about 3.30am, Sir, as he thought the medication you had been given would lose its effect and you would slip into a natural sleep. When breakfast was delivered this morning, you were found to be missing. Checking the logs, it looks like you headed directly here about 4am.”

Evan winced at that. “So, I slept-walked again. Damn.”

“No, Sir.” Reed said as he joined them and placed the bag at Evans feet, the scanner running. “Most likely, you were awake as there was a note. You probably can’t remember, as the drugs were still influencing you.”

“A note?” Evan questioned. That sounded a bit strange.

“Yes, Sir.” Ortiz commented as Reed bent down to shuffle through the contents of the bag. “It read ‘too far away, need to be closer, heading to warehouse’. It didn’t require too much deduction to figure out where you’d gone.”

As Ortiz spoke, a faint memory stirred in Evan of waking and wanting to be in a different location. But something didn’t add up.

“I don’t understand. Wasn’t McKay going to switch off the transporter to this area to try to find a less power draining way.”

Coughlin stared at him for a beat, Evan about to question him further, when his Lieutenant sighed.

“Yes, Sir, the transporter was reprogrammed to be more energy efficient. In fact, Dr Mackay has said that it hardly drains the power at all.”

“That’s good then.” Evan realised he could start his plan going of moving closer now there was a working link to the transporter network.

“It would be Sir,” Coughlin responded cautiously, “if he had programmed it.”

Evan had a sinking feeling he knew where this was going.

“Oh no.”

“Yes Sir, you reprogrammed the transporter and Dr McKay is tearing his hair out to understand how you did it.”

“That makes no sense, he should be able to follow it easily.” The scientist was the brightest man on Atlantis. Evan was clever, but McKay was a genius. “He practically wrote the code to how this place runs.”

“Yes Sir, he has. But you rewrote the code in Ancient.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a tumultuous year. As we write our fanfic and immerse ourselves in our own self created bubble, do we wonder if we wrote our stories to mimic this year, would we be believed?
> 
> Hell, no.
> 
> It's been an interesting couple of weeks. I hope you have all come out of it still smiling. Things are looking up.


	11. Chapter 11

“How the hell did I manage to do that?” Evan had a slight grasp of the computer language of Atlantis but that was a hybrid of Ancient and recognisable code. “I don’t speak Ancient, let alone understand their computer systems.”

_Gar?_

_I do not know how. I will think upon it._

_Thank you._

“I don’t know Sir,” Reed unknowingly echoed as he packed up his medical kit. “But aside from your current injuries, you are not showing signs of any additional stress.”

“Thanks, Reed.” Evan felt surprisingly good, no after effects of his night time stroll lingering. However, the apprehension remained. “How could I have done that? We don’t fully know how the Atlantis systems work, we only have the hybrid systems we set up.”

“That we don’t know, Sir,” Coughlin replied. “You accessed the system from the transporter area, but the camera was at the wrong angle to see what you were doing. Dr McKay’s keen to talk to you.”

“Shit, that’s going to be challenging. Breakfast first.” McKays keenness was normally indistinguishable from his tetchiness. He needed coffee before dealing with that.

“Nearly lunch now, Sir. But it’s actually Dr Beckett first. He insisted.” Ortiz commented, as he joined them. “He invoked the doctor law, ‘He’s ma patient’.”

“Never again try a Scottish accent, Ortiz. Ever.”

“Sorry, LT.”

“Well, we’d better not keep them all waiting then.” Evan stood, adjusting his sling. “Beckett, lunch, McKay.”

“The Colonel needs to be somewhere in there as well.” Coughlin reminded.

“The list grows. Let me check what Gar wants to do.” Evan turned to the dragon who had been watching the proceedings intently.

“What’s your plans Gar?” Evan decided to speak out loud for the benefit of his team.

_I wonder if I could gather more trees. They are very comfy to sleep on. And eat._

“This is yours. You are welcome to fill it with as many trees as you like.” Evan knew persuading the dragon that Atlantis could be his new home, needed to come from him. “Anything else you want, please just ask. I will also ask the Colonel to authorise my move.”

_I would like that Ev._

“Would you like to have lunch with us. We eat in the Mess but there is a large balcony just outside that would suit.” Evan also knew that the residents of Atlantis needed to get used to having a dragon around.

_Yes, I would. I will bring a tree._

“Do you eat anything else apart from pine trees? We have a wide range of vegetables.” Evan knew that the supply of vegetables had increased now that the Athosian village had started mass production for Atlantis and to trade.

_I have never tried them. We only had small woody plants to eat._

“I will get some organised to see what you think.” Evan realised that if Gar like vegetables the Athosians would be very happy. He realised the dragon had fallen silent.

_Gar?_

_Ev I am humbled. I have been made to feel welcome and I thank you. I feel more alive than I have in a very long time._

As Gar spoke, he lowered his head to Evan. The raw emotion dripped off every word. Evan leant against Gars head and rubbed the spot between his eyes. A happy rumbled reverberated through him.

“You are home, Gar.”

………………………………………….

The wharf complex was surprisingly spacious and accommodating. They watched as Gar climbed to the top of the warehouse, nearly four stories above the water, and launched effortlessly into the sky. He skimmed across the water to the central tower complex, banked right then headed off to the distant mainland.

“Can we join you for lunch, Sir?” Ortiz queried, as Gar disappeared behind the main tower “I’m sure it will be memorable.”

Evan chuckled. “I agree and yes, you can.”

The complex itself was over two floors arranged in a square. The central courtyard was half covered by a glass roof adding an additional layer to the building. Combined with the one floor drop to the sea from the wrap-around docks it gave Gar enough height to launch from.

Evan noted branching off from the three warehouses, that formed one side of the square, were two stories of offices and facilities. At the opposite end to the warehouse was the freight transporter, three times larger than a normal transporter.

All very suitable for a relocation.

…………………………………………………

“Well, laddie, it looks like you are fighting fit.” Beckett suddenly stopped. “Nope, not that. No fighting at the moment. We’ll get the arm scanned in a week and could look to move to minimal support after that.”

“Cheers, Doc. Any sign of why I went walkabout last night?”

“The only thing that showed up on your scans is more activity in your hippocampus and neocortex. Both are areas of your brain that dreams are made and then stored.”

Evan glanced at the tablet that Beckett handed him and the doctor pointed to the two areas that were dotted with blue.

“This activity is normally seen when someone is asleep, so I assume this is something to do with the memories you received. Your brain looks like its processing them and storing them. Could explain why you have an ability with the Ancient language.”

“You can tell that from these.” Evan squinted at the tablets. All he could see were blue fuzzy areas.

“No, Major. Rodney was down earlier ranting about you knowing things he didn’t. He’s a mite peeved. He thought you may have been here when they couldn’t find you.” Beckett patted his good arm and took the tablet back. “Best be off with you as he’s probably due here shortly. I prescribe lunch, Evan.”

“Cheers, Doc. You read my mind.” Evan grinned at Carson as he headed out of the infirmary with his team in tow. “You heard the Doc. Time to introduce Gar to the Atlantis Mess.”

……………………………………………………..

Evan gazed over the expansive balcony at the beauty of Atlantis below him. Stretching off, into the glittering ocean, was the south-east pier, the mirror image of the pier they met Gar on. Off to the right, just in Evans view, sat the pier containing the second largest collection of buildings in Atlantis and where many of the expedition were housed.

Evan made a mental note to raise his current intention to move with the Colonel.

“Word must have got around, Sir.” Ortiz said, as he placed a fully laden tray carefully on the table. Reed, just behind him with a similar laden tray, waited patiently. “It’s not yet twelve and that’s the busiest I’ve seen it for a while. It reminds me of when the Daedalus is in.”

Evan glanced through the large double doors into the space allocated for feeding the full expedition, realising Ortiz was correct.

“If they bother us, I’ll get the doors locked.” Coughlin nodded at Stackhouse and Rivers who had positioned their teams at tables closer to the doors.

The three teams, minus Evan who had been politely instructed to sit this one out, had moved the tables so half the balcony had a clear space.

“It must have been the huge order of raw vegetables that made them suspicious.” Reed said as he sat across from Evan. “Marines can eat almost anything but that’s an odd one.”

No response from any of the marines in earshot, to a dig made by an airman, made Evan look up from the large quantity of food that was building in front of him.

“What?” he asked as he could tell he was being studied. He directed the demand at Coughlin.

“Well, Sir. We couldn’t help but overhear you talking about moving to the warehouse.”

“And, Lieutenant?” Evan could tell he had the attention of his team and the surrounding tables.

“It’s a bit out of the way, Sir.” A slight nod from Reed and a tightening of Ortiz’s eyes made Evan aware that his team had still hang ups from PX45668.

“Look, I’m not going to open myself up to sleepwalking again. It didn’t end well the first time. Don’t ask me how but I know I need to be closer to Gar.” Evan still had a faint lingering feeling of disconnect.

“It’s not that, Sir.” Coughlin squirmed slightly “I..well…um…we were thinking that…well, there’s a lot of rooms in that complex and…um…if, it’s okay with the Colonel, that we could…maybe.. bunk there as well.”

Evan stared at Coughlin who had started turning a slight shade of pink. Evan fought the urge to make a sarcastic comment. He knew that marines asking to bunk with “flyboys” was unusual and knew he had to tread lightly.

He glanced at each member of his team.

“Are you sure about this?” Evan paused. “I don’t even know if the Colonel will let me. But I will ask.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Coughlin smirked. “It would get me away from Anders stench at least. Gar can’t smell at all bad, compared to him.”

Evan couldn’t turn, as his cast was restricting his movements, but from the expression of Coughlins and Reeds faces, the largest marine on Stackhouses team had responded appropriately.

He was saved from considering the smell of the marine barracks by half a pine tree landing on the clear area of the balcony.

_Lunch Ev._ Humour filled the dragons words as he flew past the balcony.

_Thanks Gar but I have a mountain of food in front of me. I will leave it all to you._

Evan hoped that the small squirrel like creature that was prevalent on this planet was not a current resident of the pine tree. He still had the faint scars from the ones that escaped from the zoology lab when they first arrived.

_I always check the trees Ev. They are very protective over their homes._

He watched as the dragon, with wings fully extended, circled round and approached directly so no backdraft from his landing affected the tables positioned to the side.

Evan made no comment as the gust of wind caused a few gathering scientists to step backwards quickly into the Mess. He saw Sergeant Stackhouse glaring in their direction and they scurried off.

Lunch was then a combination of attempting to reduce the food mountain that had appeared in front of him, challenging Gar to try different vegetables and fending off a variety of curious scientists. The zoology department were the worse culprits. Evan had no intention of allowing Gar to become a science project.

With lunch successfully complete and Gar headed off to get more pine trees, Evan accepted the escort of his team to McKays labs, where they promptly abandoned him.

………………………………………..

“No, no that’s not right. You don’t suddenly develop the ability to write code in Ancient.” McKay paced in front of the chair that Evan sat in. Constant motion betrayed his tension. “I mean, it’s ludicrous. Even O’Neill could only speak a few words and he had a whole database downloaded into his head.”

“What can I say Doc, I’m a fast learner.” Evan eased his casted arm onto the arm of the chair. The blasted thing was feeling more cumbersome by the hour.

McKay continued his pacing.

“You can’t just learn it Major because we still don’t know the main structure. We had to hybridise it with our code and even that’s still glitchy. You shouldn’t be able to do it. How did you do it?”

McKay stopped in front of the Ancient control panel positioned in the centre of his lab, glaring at Evan.

“Don’t know Doc. Believe me I’ve been trying but, nope, nothing.” Evan shrugged with his one good shoulder.

“Well, that’s not good enough Major. It’s not as if you randomly pressed a few buttons and got lucky, you rewrote lines of code that even I don’t understand.” McKays glaring increased, then his eyes widened. “Well, I mean, I do understand it but….”

“We get it, Rodney.” Sheppard said, as he slouched impressively in the chair next to Evan. “Either the Major here is a veritable genius and is too shy to mention it, or the events over the last few days have given him a few extra abilities that are slowly becoming known.”

Evan appreciated the presence of the Colonel as a buffer for McKays abrasiveness. He was surprised to see him when they arrived at the science labs, but he had helped reduce the scientist’s terrier tenaciousness somewhat.

“Well, that’s an impressive ability to have and, Colonel, I know he does most of your paperwork and near enough runs this place...”

“Hey.” squawked Sheppard.

McKay continued obliviously. “…but I think I will be needing the services of Major Lorne quite a bit. You’re definitely not sending him to Earth.”

“What!” Shit, thought Evan as he swivelled his chair to face the Colonel. “Earth, Sir?”

Colonel Sheppard straightened slightly from his slouch and ran his hand through his messy black hair. Evan could see the strain around his eyes as he met his gaze.

“I’m not sending you anywhere, Major” Sheppard sighed. “But the requests turned into demands, which have now turned into threats. They’re getting harder to ignore.”

“Tell Stargate Command about the code, Sheppard,” demanded McKay. “He’s needed here.”

The Colonel stood with restless energy and leant against the control desk next to his teammate. He looked at Evan with regret in his eyes.

“I feel that will make the threats even worse. I’ve been ordered that if we cannot get the gate working before the Daedalus leaves, you are to head back to Earth with them.”

“Shit,” murmured Evan, though not quietly enough.

“Exactly.” Agreed Sheppard. “But we have the reassurance of General O’Neill that you will be returning to us. They’ve requested a face to face debrief with you.”

“How long for Sir?” Evan could feel his concern being mirrored by Gar. He sent reassurances through their link that they would discuss it as soon as he was back.

“That I don’t know, Evan, but you’ve got O’Neill on your side as well.”

“That’s good, Sir.” Evan knew the Daedalus was now only three weeks out. “Will the gate be working before the Daedalus leaves? I think I would prefer two hours at Midway over a month-long journey in space.”

“Space is so boring, I should know,” huffed McKay. “But we can’t repair the inertial dampeners of the gate, they need replaced. And we don’t have spares. The Daedalus is bringing some, but they’ll be leaving not long after. Not enough time for us to get the gate working and tested. Sorry, Major.”

Evan realised that McKay was genuinely sorry.

“Not your fault Doc.” Evan realised something. “But this is stupid. We are in one of the most advanced cities in this galaxy, with some of the most high-tech equipment, there must be spares.”

“That’s what we think.” McKay nodded, finger stabbing at his tablet. Holding up the city’s schematic, he frowned. “But see this, that’s all of the city we’ve explored or been able to access. There’s a huge amount we can’t get into. Even him.” As he stabbed his finger to the Colonel.

“Hey.” repeated Sheppard.

“Maybe if you spent more time helping,” scolded McKay, “we would have found more. Like inertial dampeners.”

“So, there may be some in the city and we can get the gate fixed.” Evan interrupted the start of the familiar argument.

“Yes, Major. More than likely. But it’s a big city and we’re back to that needle thing again.”

Not knowing what McKay was on about he tried to clarify.

“Can’t we just do a computer search for them, Doc?”

“Didn’t I just say that!” Mckay started pacing again. “We don’t know what we are looking for. Yes, I know what we are looking for are inertial dampeners but the Ancients won’t have called them that. They could have called them frogs, for all we know.”

‘Frogs’ mouthed Evan with a smirk to the Colonel. The smirk was returned.

“I saw that, you two! Yes, frogs. But we have no way of knowing what they called them. There is no handy pictorial dictionary left lying around anywhere.”

“Do you know the Ancient word for frogs Rodney?” The Colonel was still smirking.

“Shut up. And, yes, I do. But it still means that we don’t know where to look.” McKay brandished the tablet at the Ancient console behind him. “By all means have a look. Don’t blame me if you find a small amphibian.”

Evan, driven by the need to return from Earth quickly, moved to the console in the hope that something would come to light, even though he had rarely used the Ancient computer system.

He surveyed the console carefully. The on button was obvious, then the menu, scrolling, database, search parameters, communications, maintenance systems and others until he realised that the whole thing made sense.

Shit. That hadn’t happened before.

He reached out and activated the console. The bright blue screen appeared immediately in front of him. A summary report showed him the energy capacity of the city, too low, he noted, the systems needing maintenance, nearly all, and the priority of the damage to the gate, ouch.

He followed that status to the recommendation repairs report, noting that the inertial dampeners were definitely needing replaced and also that the shield function had been interrupted and needed recalibrated. He made a mental note to mention that to the Doc.

He followed the inertial dampeners icon to the repairs list, saw that there were spares available and noted their location and access requirements.

He closed down the computer.

“They’re located near the drone launch platform on the North Pier, Sir.” Evan announced as he turned back to Sheppard and McKay.

They both stood staring at Evan.

“How the hell…” muttered McKay.

“Shit, Evan,” Sheppard finally said, “I think I’d better come to Earth with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, life. It's a busy thing, and it's getting busier.
> 
> I have a plan. 
> 
> Three more chapters will be posted over the next week then will come the Christmas hiatus, with a view to resuming in January. And it will resume, cause I've started the sequel. 
> 
> Hope you are all well. 
> 
> PWx


	12. Chapter 12

_How long will you be gone Ev?_

_Hopefully only three days. I have to spend two hours at Midway then gate to Earth._

_Is it far?_

_It’s in another galaxy Gar, about two million light years. We’ve moved the city a number of times in the Pegasus Galaxy and even though this is the closest we’ve been, it’s still a considerable distance._

_If you can move this city, why not fly it there?_

_We cannot risk the Wraith finding our homeworld. We’ve enough problems there as it is without adding them. So here we stay._

The last time Evan was on Earth, six months ago, he had hoped that life in the Milky Way had calmed down a bit. But with the Ori, the remaining factions of the Goa’uld, the Trust and every political spat that occurred over the Stargate, Evan viewed the Pegasus Galaxy as the calmer of the two.

He was always thankful to return to the city he now called home.

_Why do you go, Ev?_

_It’s not my choice Gar. I’m a soldier and I go where I’m ordered. Once the gate is fixed and tested, I have to comply._

_I regret I cannot come with you._

_I know. Me too._ Evan dreaded to think what would happen to the dragon if he headed to Earth with him. He was secretly glad that, with a steady consumption of trees, Gar had started to fill out and was unlikely to fit safely through the Stargate.

_When will the gate be fixed Ev?_

_Soon, if we can get the spares._

Evan felt the frustration again as he looked around the conference room. Ordered to stay put by Colonel Sheppard, and only required if there were access issues at the storage unit, he waited for the team tasked with the retrieval of the spares to report in.

At least he could catch up on the paperwork that had accumulated during his infirmary stay.

He authorised the final request for the Daedalus supplies and reaching for the duty roster for the gateroom, his radio came to life.

“Sheppard to Lorne.” Reaching over the now neatly stacked paperwork he found it beneath a leave request for Major Walters.

“Yes, Sir go ahead,” he replied.

“We’ve reached the location but Rodney can’t get the door open.” Evan could hear the scientist in the background.

“I’m trying something Sheppard. I’ll get it this time.”

Evan smiled as he imagined the frustration that must have been building in the scientist.

“Rodney, you’ve been at it for ten minutes.” Sheppard sighed patiently. “The marines are getting bored. I’m calling in help. Lorne, see what you can do from your end.”

“Yes, Sir. I’ll head to the gateroom console.”

“Thank you, Major. Sheppard out.”

Evan exited the conference room and headed through to the nearby gateroom.

“Hey, Peters. Can I have a shot at that console. The Colonel wants me to open a door.”

“Sure, Sir. Nothing much happening here anyway with the gate down. Okay for me to go grab a coffee?” Peters said hopefully.

“Only if you get me one as well, thanks.” Evan was also glad that there wouldn’t be an audience to him using the console. He had started hearing the rumours that were circulating and didn’t want to add to them.

He followed the process which led him to the flashing icon of the inertial dampeners, the building they were contained in highlighted in red. He stared at it for a moment, unsure of how to proceed, until he decided to go with his gut instinct.

Tapping on the building, the screen was filled with a detailed inventory of what he supposed was its contents. From a quick scan he was sure that nearly every scientist would be clamouring to get there. Identifying the section that indicated access, he pressed it and was presented with the universal hand print icon.

‘Hopefully this will work,’ he thought, pressing his hand against the screen.

The building colour changed to blue.

“Thank you, Major,” came Sheppards voice over the radio, “appreciate it. Though by what I have seen through this door, I’ve lost Rodney for a bit. Good find, Evan. I will leave Rodney to his nerdy science heaven and head back. We still have a debrief to finish.”

Evan was nearly finished his coffee and was starting on the team allocations for guard duty when the Colonel returned. To his surprise he was also accompanied by Coughlin, Stackhouse and Rivers, Teyla and Ronan bringing up the rear.

“Sir?” queried Evan, “I thought we were doing the debrief?”

Sheppard surveyed the neat stacks of paperwork on the conference table. “Evan, we were only gone an hour and a half. You look like you raided my office for all my paperwork.”

“Yes, Sir. I was getting bored”

“Thank you, Major. I think it was breeding into never ending piles.” Sheppard grinned as he sat down. “And we’ll continue the debrief after a mission discussion.”

“Okay Sir. Which one is that?” Evan had just spent the last twenty minutes reviewing and rescheduling the stargate missions. He reached for the roster.

“You won’t find it in there. We’re calling it ‘Get Major Lorne Back from Earth Mission’”. Sheppard had dropped the joking demeanour and a bolt of concern shot through Evan.

He glanced over as Carson slipped through the door and sat next to Sheppard.

“Sir?” Evan queried worriedly. “Is my return in doubt?”

“Not at all from this side,” the Colonel continued. “I would prefer not to send you, but it’s reached a level even I can’t ignore. I have my concerns as the USAF likes shiny new things and they have found you to be the shiniest at the moment. There’s a number of things we can do to dull you down a bit.”

Evan could feel his concern growing. Once on Earth, his return through the Stargate or by the Daedalus could only happen on the authorisation of General O’Neill. However, the General also had to comply with unwelcome orders. Most of the time anyway.

He focused back on Sheppard as the Colonel spoke.

“I take it, Major, that you have discussed this with Gar.”

“Yes, Sir.” The discussion Evan had with the dragon lasting through the majority of the paperwork. “He understands that the trip is inevitable. He has his concerns but I’ve reassured him I will be back.”

“Well let’s plan that now.” Sheppard turned his attention to the marines sitting next to Evan. “Coughlin, you’re going to stay here with Rivers and his team. You’ll be in charge and will be stationed in the warehouse to help Gar move in and to keep him company. Stackhouse you’ll be in charge of Reed and Ortiz, and will travel through to Earth with the Major. We have a review of the latest recruits scheduled for two months’ time, so we’ve brought it forward. That’s the excuse for your participation.”

Evan frowned at this and he could feel Sheppard’s attention shift back to him. He looked over to catch the Colonels slightly apologetic gaze.

“Major, you’re back under Dr Becketts wing. We have used your maybe sleepwalking incidence as a possible sign of a concussion complication, so Carson’s going along as your physician. As such, he must attend all your meetings, and can cause them to be halted if need be.”

“Is this all necessary, Sir?” Evan didn’t want to be the cause of any unnecessary trips back to Earth for any Atlantis personnel.

“Yes, it is.” Sheppard’s gaze turned steely. “I’ve been ordered to stay here, but General O’Neill’s words were ‘that it didn’t stop me sending anyone else’. I took that as a hint.”

“Don’t worry, laddie,” Dr Beckett said reassuringly. “I’m also scheduled to head back to Earth to liaise with Dr Lam. In fact, I’m a wee bit overdue, so you’ll be doing me a favour. I hate the Daedalus.”

“Thank you, Doc.” Evan looked to the doctor then looked to the men sitting to his right. “I’m grateful for the company. Let’s hope we’re just reading too much into this and we all get back without too much hassle.”

……………………………………….

“Are you sure about moving here, Tom?” Evan and his second in command stood on the walkway that ran the length of the warehouse wall watching Gar as he positioned more pine branches into a circular structure.

Evan decided that Gar resembled an excited 5-year-old with a new toy rather than a twenty five metre-long adult dragon.

A rumble of amusement rolled through the dragon as Gar swung a large pine tree towards the two men.

“Yes, Sir.” Coughlin ducked slightly as the uppermost branches brushed past them. “Though I might rethink if Gar keeps chucking trees at us.”

Gars head appeared in front of the lieutenant, his golden eyes stared at him and an expresssion grew that was mostly teeth. His giant head moved in a nod. 

“Oh yes Sir, we most definitely want to be here.” Coughlin laughed as he reached a hand out to Gar, and with a slight duck of the dragon’s head, he rubbed the giant head affectionately.

“There’s also the fact that there’s a hell of a lot more room here, Sir.” Coughlin continued as he watched Gar return to the re-ordering of his bed. “We have an open-air courtyard that Ortiz already has plans for and we’re away from the barracks. I wasn’t joking about Anders smell. Pine is a lot more preferable to whatever he produces. It’s nasty.”

Evan knew that the marine contingent on Atlantis kept a close representation of Earths standard base structure, even though there was ample room on Atlantis. It had been a number of year since he had lived in a dorm style barracks. He could understand why Coughlin was happy to get out.

“At least we didn’t have to argue too much after Colonel Sheppard near enough ordered us to move here.” Evan had realised that had helped his request during the following debrief.

“Yes, Sir.” Coughlin agreed, as he picked a pine needle out of his hair, courtesy of Gar. “That was handy. But we’ve got Rivers team staying in the opposite deck level rooms for the next week, while you’re back on Earth. I think it might be hard to shift them. Ortiz has gone all territorial.”

“It should be only for three days, Tom. Then we can turf them out.”

“I still think I should be going with you, Sir.” Coughlin said, Evan realising they were back to having the same conversation that had frequently occurred over the last three days since Sheppard announced the badly named mission.

“You know the reasons, Tom, and I need you here. I trust you to look after Gars interests.” Evan decided that bluntness was needed. “Stackhouse knows nearly everyone in Stargate Command. He’s been there since near enough the beginning. He is very well respected. If things go south, with him on my side, then that brings in most of the SGC.”

What Evan didn’t mention was that he would do everything in his power to ensure it didn’t come to that. If it did, he knew they couldn’t take on the might of the USAF and hope to emerge unscathed or back on Atlantis. He appreciated all that Colonel Sheppard had arranged, but if there were plans to keep him on Earth there was nothing he could do.

He had discussed this possibility with Gar and even though the dragon was not too happy about it, he understood the situation Evan was in.

A thud from the corridor behind them made both men turn to see two marines attempting to unwedge a bed from the nearest door. The squad of marines assigned to help decamp them from their previous accommodation had been efficient and quick, used to moving bases quickly.

With Evan and Coughlin in two of the four rooms on the upper corridor and Reed and Ortiz based on the lower level, all accessible corridors were covered to the warehouse that housed Gar. The corridors across the courtyard were sealed for now until Rivers teams temporarily moved in.

“Major, LT,” came a shout from Reed from the central warehouse. He appeared at the large doors that joined the two, and moved to the bottom of the stairs. “Colonel’s here. He’s in the yard.”

Evan and Coughlin headed down the metal staircase as Evan realised that Gar should probably be involved.

_Gar, do you want to join us. It’s probably about the Earth trip and the Stargate._

_Yes Ev, I would like to. Thank you._

As they headed through into the middle warehouse, and out the equally large doors into the space affectionally now known as the yard, Evan realised that this complex was ideal for Gar. The warehouses were a perfect size for the large dragon and he had already started using the third warehouse as food storage.

The yard was also good size and privacy from the central tower was provided by the two layers of offices, now accommodation, on three sides. A clear half canopy also provided cover in the occurrence of rain, and cover for the outdoor seating area currently being created by Ortiz.

It was also being currently appreciated by Colonel Shephard, slouched in one of the many seats that Ortiz had squirreled from somewhere.

“Major, Lieutenant, pull up a seat. Gar, please join us.” The Colonel stretched his long legs out onto a low table “Nice place you’re making here. I can see the appeal.”

While they settled into the surrounding seats, Gar positioned himself onto the ground facing the group.

“I thought I’d take a trip down to see how the settling in was going and also to update you on how the next week will go.” Sheppard looked at Evan. “Major, the gate is fixed thanks to the spares you found, it’s been tested and working fine. The shield has been re-calibrated and is also working.”

Evan took a breath. “So, when’s the trip back, Sir?”

“If the SGC had its way it would be in the next five minutes, Major. But Carson wants to see you first, so we’re scheduling it for 1400hours. Reed, Ortiz, best to go grab your kit, Sargent Stackhouse is waiting for you in the control room for a mission brief. I need a word with these three.”

“Yes, Sir.” They both stood and headed away with a nod to Evan.

“Right,” as the Colonel moved his attention to the remaining three. “We need to plan our tactics. Gar, did Evan discuss my concerns with you?”

Gar moved his huge head in a nod. Evan had spent time after the debrief, and of hearing the Colonels concerns, explaining this was the best way forward for everyone.

_Yes, I am also concerned, but I will comply_

As Evan relayed his reply, Sheppard nodded.

“We hope it does not come to this though we must prepare for every eventuality.” Sheppard turned his attention to Evans second in command. “Tom, the reason why you are staying on Atlantis is that if the Major does not return before the Daedalus is on approach, Gar is to be moved to an area on the mainland known only to yourself.”

“Sir?” Coughlin responded with a frown.

“My main concern is if Evan is detained on Earth there may be a coercion to get Gar back there on the Daedalus. So, if they can’t find him, they can’t take him. Then we use the fact that we need Evan back on Atlantis to get Gar back.”

Coughlin sat back with a blink. “I like it, Sir. Sneaky.”

“It’s my middle name, Lieutenant.” Shephard grinned at the soldier.


	13. Chapter 13

As Evan watched the Stargate erupt with movement and light, he felt a stirring of trepidation. Heading to Earth had always brought a sense of excitement as he could see family and friends and revel in the familiar. Now he felt like it was his first journey through. The dread of anticipation and the fear of not knowing.

Gar sensed his hesitation.

_I will be here when you return and when you do, we will fly together._

_Thank you Gar. I look forward to it._

_Stay safe Ev._

_You too Gar._

Evan adjusted the tight sling that Dr Beckett had insisted on, attempting to make it feel less constricting.

“Stop fiddling with it, laddie. It’s there for a reason.” Beckett stood next to him as they both watched the Stargates wormhole settle within the huge circle.

“If it’s meant wrap me up like a mummy, Doc, it’s working.” Evan reached behind him to try to move the side strap up his back slightly. He decided his elbow could not move in that way and gave up.

Beckett reached behind him and shifted it.

“Have you forgotten, Major, you only broke this a week ago, and it was a bad break. This sling is there for support but also to remind the SGC why I’m along. Be lucky that you’re still in the softer cast, the Colonel wanted you back in the hard cast.”

“Oh?” Evan frowned. The hard cast was a bulky, shoulder hurting hazard to be avoided at all cost.

“I told him that there was no medical reason for it so we compromised. Hence the rather impressive looking sling.” Evan definitely agreed with Carson. The thing totally immobilised his arm and had so many straps and supports that he knew he could not extract himself without help.

“And anyway,” Carson continued, “your part is to not look the healthiest. Leave the military posturing to these three.”

Stackhouse, Reed and Ortiz were completing their part of the mission successfully and looked every inch mission-ready soldiers, though the Colonel had only authorised sidearms and not the rocket launcher that Ortiz had suggested. He had taken the time to remind them that they were not declaring war on the SGC.

“Okay, Sergeant Stackhouse.” Sheppard directed his words to the large marine as he stepped onto the gate platform. “Midway is expecting you. Your time there is scheduled for two hours. General O’Neill will be at the SGC to receive you. Mission return is scheduled for 1300hours in three days time. Good luck.”

Sheppard leaned into Evans space.

“I expect to see you too, Evan.”

“Most definitely, Sir.” Evan said with what he hoped was a convincing smile. By the look on Sheppards face, however, he was only partially successful.

………………………………………………….

When they stepped through the gate horizon at the SGC, after two very uneventful hours at Midway where they were scanned for every microbe known to the Pegasus Galaxy, it wasn’t General O’Neill waiting. They were greeted by Colonel Carter and Dr Jackson.

“Welcome back to Earth, gentleman” Carter announced as they moved down the ramp towards her with Stackhouse in the lead. “The General extends his apologies but he has been called to see the Joint Chiefs. He will be back in the morning.”

“Colonel Carter, Dr Jackson, thank you. It’s good to be back.” Stackhouse said as Evan and Dr Beckett stepped off the ramp to join them. “We are here to review the next marine intake for potential Atlantis duty, and will then escort Major Lorne and Dr Beckett back to Atlantis in three days’ time, Ma’am.”

“Excellent Sergeant. You will be set up in the room just off the gate briefing room where the Major will be having his meetings. Will that be suitable Sergeant?” With Carters words Evan knew that the indomitable Colonel Samantha Carter was rooting for them.

“That’s ideal, Ma’am.”

Evan realised that the Colonels attention had moved to him.

“Major Lorne, it’s good to see you again.” She said with genuine warmth. “Though in a slightly more battered state than the last time you were here.”

Even though Colonel Carter was on SG1 and Evan had been on SG11 their paths had crossed numerous times and Evan counted her a friend, especially after nearly killing himself fishing Dr Jackson out of the crevasse.

“Good to see you too Ma’am, But, yes, the wall unfortunately won. I plan on avoiding them in the future.” Evan then turned his attention to the archaeologist standing next to them. “Dr Jackson, good to see you. I have a number of files for you from Dr Mintos.”

Daniels eyes lit up. “Thank you, Evan. He’s been conducting a fascinating study of the development of the now extinct indigenous population of the planet Atlantis is on. It’s an amazing language. Sounds and colours. I was hoping I could have had a look at them.”

“Daniel,” Cater admonished with a softening smile, “before you start your study in the gate room, let’s move to the infirmary. Sergeant, Dr Lam is awaiting your teams arrival.”

As they moved through the corridors of the SGC, bland and soulless compared to the Atlantis ones, Evan felt unease. He had noticed it when they had reached Midway where the sudden absence of Gar sent a pulse of pain through his head. It had now settled into a dull ache.

He only realised now, with the absence of Gars presence, how much he was aware of the dragon in the short time he’d been on Atlantis. It now felt odd, a feeling of something important missing. A phantom limb pain. He hoped the three days went fast.

With the medical scans done on all the gate travellers and a further scan on Evans arm, they were escorted to the briefing room. They lost the three marines to a spacious room three doors down where large quantity of files were sitting on a table.

Stackhouse sighed, eyed the files and turned to Colonel Carter. “Ma’am would it be possible to have one of us in with the Major. The Colonel tasked us with his safety.”

Evan scowled at Stackhouse. Had they forgotten he was a US military trained soldier and a top gun fighter pilot. He wasn’t a wilting flower.

Stackhouse ignored the scowl.

“Major, ease off.” Evan realised Carter had spotted his expression as her smile widened. “No, Sergeant, you can’t. But the General will be present tomorrow and he has requested me as his second. Dr Jackson will also be present as he’s the leading mind on the Ancients.

“Also, as the Major is still under my medical supervision, I will be attending the meetings.” Beckett stated emphatically from the doorway.

Evan decided to just accept it, and act like a plant pot for the next two days of meetings.

He also realised that by the expression on Stackhouse’s face he was partially reassured. Having most of SG1 and Dr Beckett on his side of the table should intimidate anyone.

……………………………………………………………….

He missed his balcony, the smell of the sea air. The distant hum of Atlantis. The beauty of the towers. He missed it all.

In the six years he had spent at the SGC he never realised how ‘beige’ the place looked. How drab and boring. The air recycled. It wasn’t just the seven floors underground claustraphobia or the volume of people. It was just...beige.

He missed home.

Evan looked around the accommodation he had been allocated and sighed. He had rarely stayed on the base in those six years, as he had found a welcoming house on the outskirts of Colorado Springs, so hadn’t used these rooms much. He felt sorry for the people that had.

As a member of the US military, he always accepted that part of that life was being sent to all four corners of the globe at the command of the upper levels.

‘Four corners of the universe now’ he thought with a wry grin.

He had been back to the SGC several times over the previous years with the re-building of the Carter/Mackay bridge but this visit seemed different. His connection with Atlantis, with Gar, seemed to tie him more to the Ancient city than any time in the past and he missed that connection so much that a slight pulse of pain made him press the heel of his hand into his eye socket.

He was considering disturbing Carson in the room next to him for a painkiller when a knock on the door interrupted his train of thought.

He opened the door to find Dr Jackson loitering outside, casting furtive glances along the corridor.

“Hi, Daniel. Everything alright?” Evan was confused as they had gone their separate ways after the evening meal.

“Yes, Major. But I was wondering…but if you’re too busy..or tired. I know that you’ve had a long week. I’m looking into the research from Dr Mintos. Amazing work and was heading to the Mess for a coffee. Would you care to join me? I never got a chance to thank you for the crevasse thing.” Evan was used to scientist ramble and managed to pick out the pertinent information.

He looked into the drab room behind him.

‘Hell’ he thought ‘at least the other drab room will have coffee.’

“Sure. Always happy to have an excuse for caffeine. You still mainlining the stuff.”

“I never think so,” Daniel replied, “but I’m sure Jack has instructions for the Mess staff to cut me off at a certain amount. How on Earth does he expect me to do the research required when I can’t stay awake into the night.”

“I think that’s the point, Doc.” Evan always found it strange to hear General O’Neill addressed as ‘Jack’. “but I know you, you’re as sneaky as Sheppard. You’ve got a second supply, don’t you?”

Daniel laughed “You’ve discovered my secret, Major. And, yes, a coffee pot in the bookcase. But Jack’s even sneakier. Took me a week to realise he’d found it and replaced it with decaff, but I’m sure he’s not found my other one yet.”

The devious grin that Daniel sent Evan made him laugh out loud causing the five people in the Mess to glance in their direction as they entered. Daniel steered them to a table in the corner once they gathered their drinks. Evan took an inhale of his coffee. He conceded that the SGC did have a better coffee supply than Atlantis.

He wondered if the Athosians would be interested in growing coffee beans.

They sat in comfortable silence, both savouring their coffee. Evan glanced at the man sitting across from him. He knew that Dr Jackson was not known for his verbal restraint.

“So, Daniel,” Evan started. “As much as I appreciate the caffeine fix, I sense that there was a reason for this.”

“You were always a straight to the point kind of soldier, Major.” Daniel smiled over his coffee mug. “It’s one of the reasons why Jack holds you in very high regard and, yes, he asked me to have a word with you. Off the record.”

“Lot of that going around, Doc.”

“Yes, I believe there is. Since you were here last there’s been a few moves politically. We’re finding the more people that know about the stargate, the more they want to use it to their own advantage. There’s a new member of the Joint Chiefs, a new head of the oversight committee and a new director of the NID. A perfect storm as you will.”

“We knew about the Joint Chiefs position but not the others.” Evan commented. Atlantis had a decent gossip system, normally fuelled by the Daedalus visit, but the last visit had been four months previous.

“The men in all three positions are decent men but they’re wanting to make their mark. What’s happened, that we’re keeping an eye on, is every toady in those departments are manoeuvring and scheming. Worryingly, a number of them have managed to get their bosses ears. Jack’s currently with the Joint Chiefs to test the waters.”

“It’s bad then if the General is willingly dealing with the Pentagon.” Evan knew of the Generals hatred of the political machinations of the higher levels of the military.

Daniel nodded. “He’s even considering a move to the Pentagon if it will protect us. What that man has sacrificed over the years to keep this program, and its people safe, is staggering.”

Evan could only nod as he sipped his coffee. General O’Neill was the one of the most respected men in Stargate Command and had been with the program from the very first mission to Abydos. The other was sitting across from him. Both men had no idea of the level of respect they had earned.

“But this leads me to you Evan.” Daniel glanced around the Mess and nodded to the two men at the closest table. Evan followed his look and recognised two members of SG2. “You’ve probably heard that here in the Milky Way we are beset with problems. Just as the Gou’ald are diminishing, the Ori are rising. And even worse our allies are crumbling.”

“Even the Asgard?” Evan asked with surprise. The formidable race always seemed to Evan to be indestructible. Their technology placing them years ahead of Earth.

“Theirs is a downfall of their own genetic makeup as opposed to the infighting that’s occurring amongst the To’kra.” Daniel took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. Evan realised he looked noticeably more tired than the last time he was here. He now knew why the General had gone after his coffee stash. “That’s where Cam and Teal’c have headed to, in an attempt to assist. Sam and I will be joining them shortly.”

Evan realised that the delay had been because of him.

“Thank you, Doc. If you stayed back to help tomorrow.”

“My pleasure, Evan.” Daniel smiled a tired smile. “But I must warn you, that because of the situation with our allies the Joint Chiefs are looking for any advantage they can, any weapon they can, and you and your dragon have fallen neatly into their scope. Jack’s at the moment trying to shift you from their crosshairs.”

“Shit” Evan muttered.

“Exactly” replied Daniel.

Evan decided that this was a good time for another coffee.


	14. Chapter 14

The walls were still beige when he awoke the next day, and a glance at the clock made Evan realise it was slightly later than normal for him. His sluggish manoeuvrings out of the solid bed made him realise that the pills he had asked Beckett for on his return from the Mess may have been slightly stronger than he thought.

Damn sneaky doctors.

They had thankfully managed to give him a decent amount of sleep despite the uptick of the pain in his head. Evan decided that drinking coffee in the evening with a self-confessed caffeine addict was not a sensible move.

After the initial discussion of the current political manoeuvrings, Daniel had moved onto lighter topics, providing Evan with an update on the gossip of the SGC, a laugh out loud story of Hollins accidental marriage to an Unas and a furtive discussion of the growing affection between Sam and Jack.

The information that Evan provided Daniel of Atlantis and of the events of the previous week made it painfully obvious that Daniel was desperate to ask about nearly everything. Evan appreciated his restraint and the evening was an enjoyable and relaxed one. Even the growing headache was muted but it didn’t prevent Evan from disturbing Dr Beckett to beg some painkillers.

The resulting disproval and subsequent examination made Evan regret disturbing the doctor, though he knew that the meetings planned for the following day would be annoying with a headache, but uncomfortable with added lack of sleep.

He started to feel more human after breakfast and more coffee. Though Dr Becketts scowl from across the table made him avoid the second cup.

They were joined by Reed and Ortiz who had been up for hours so were on a coffee break from files.

“Where’s the Sergeant?” queried Evan.

“He’s currently in the gym, Sir.” Ortiz replied with a slight smile. “He’s taken a break from patrolling to teach the new SG recruits why he should be feared. He’s currently bench pressing the equivalent of a Goa’uld mothership. He’s drawn quite a crowd.”

“Patrolling what Luis?” Evan frowned. He had seen the number of files in that room. They had their work cut out for them to get through them in the next two days.

“Once he realised that Reed here can speed read, Sir, he used the excuse of bringing us coffee to patrol the SGC. He went to get coffee so often me and Reed had to start pouring it down the sink.”

“Don’t let Dr Jackson hear that,” Evan said with a grin, “but why is he patrolling?”

“Well Sir,” as Ortiz leaned in conspiratorially, “let’s just say that I’m surprised you didn’t fall down the groove he wore in the floor outside the briefing room. It’s probably as big as that crevasse by now.”

“Why’s he doing that, what the hell did Sheppard say to you lot?” Evan knew that the Colonel had spoken to the men as he was getting strapped into the damned sling by Dr Beckett.

“Just to be vigilant, Sir.” Reed interrupted as Ortiz opened his mouth. “He did discuss his concerns with us all and the Sergeant is taking his orders seriously. Also, I think he hates paperwork, so it’s part that.”

Having read some of Stackhouses mission reports, Evan could concur. They were always an exact description of the mission but there was not one unnecessary word. Evan always thought they were the Ronon equivalent of a mission report.

“Well, we have about six hours of meetings today, so prepare for a ton of coffee, then.” Evan had been briefed yesterday on the plan for the next two days and the attendees. He was looking forward to getting back to Atlantis.

“The first meeting’s going to be slightly delayed, laddie.” Evan glanced at Beckett as he spoke. “You’re taking a wee trip to the infirmary. I want to have a look at that head of yours.”

Evan realised that he now had the laser focus attention of Reed and Ortiz.

“Sir?” asked Ortiz as his face fell into a frown.

“It’s nothing Ortiz. Just a headache.” Evan sought to reassure his teammate but was not helped by a quick stab of pain behind his left eye. He tried to rein in a slight wince.

He knew he was unsuccessful as Ortiz turned his attention to Carson.

“Doc?” Evan squashed down a feeling of annoyance at Ortizs question. He had to remind himself that as they were treating Evans trip to Earth as a mission he wasn’t, in fact, in charge.

“Just a precaution, Corporal,” as Beckett sought to reassure the marine. “It could be a result of gate travel exacerbating any lingering concussion symptoms, or too much caffeine from a late-night trip to the Mess with Dr Jackson.”

Reed and Ortiz did not look reassured.

“What? The Mess, Sir?” The frown deepened on Ortizs face.

“Dr Jackson and me had a catch up, Luis. It was informative but that’s for a conversation back on Atlantis.” Evan realised that even though breakfast had finished, the Mess still had a number of occupants. He preferred to tell them about the concerns from Dr Jackson back in the familiar walls of Atlantis.

“We’ll let the Sergeant know, Sir.” Reed said as he stood, pulling Ortiz up with him. “He may want to join you in the infirmary.”

“That’s fine, Reed. Probably be best.” Evan tried to exert a semblance of control over his situation.

They must have gone directly to the gym, as Stackhouse was waiting for them outside the infirmary doors, a scowl on his face.

“Major, Doc,” he greeted them as they entered the infirmary. “How you feeling, Sir?”

“Doing okay, Sergeant. Think Carsons being cautious.” Evan hoped he was right but the short walk from the Mess had given him pause. His headache was now something he couldn’t ignore as it pulsed behind his eyes. A slight halo had started appearing around objects as well.

It was very distracting and he hoped they got it in hand before the IOA meeting.

After a number of scans, lights, prods and pokes, Evan sat on the gurney, his feet dangling over the side. He took it to be a good sign he was still in his black BDUs. Any time an infirmary visit involved a change of clothes, the chances of getting out that day were slim.

Dr Lam appeared through the doorway, stopping the discussion between Evan and the Sergeant about potential Atlantis recruits. For a marine averse to paperwork, he had taken in quite a bit of information.

“Well, Gentlemen,” Dr Lam said as she glanced up from her tablet. “There’s no sign of any aneurism, bleed or tumour. You’ve no history of migraines either, so Major, we think you may be suffering from PCS, which is a number of symptoms grouped under the title of post-concussion syndrome. There’s a lot of them and they tend to occur two days to a week after a concussion. I’m not too happy about letting you attend these meetings today but Carson reassures me he will be with you. We’ll get you something to take the edge off, but I’m recommending you’re back here for a check-up in two hours.”

“The first meeting’s three hours long, Doc.” Evan reminded her.

“Don’t care. I’ll inform the General.” With that statement the diminutive doctor swept out of the room briskly.

“Wow,” breathed Stackhouse as he stared at the door. “She’s efficient. And cute.”

“She learnt efficiency from her father.” Beckett warned. “General Landry.”

“Gotcha, Doc.” as Stackhouse quickly averted his eyes from the door.

…………………………………………………

The briefing room at the SGC was, in Evans opinion, the most exciting room on the base. Only because it contained the view of the Stargate from the windows along one side of the room. Everything else was again beige. The elevated view was a familiar one to Evan as he stood looking out onto the Stargate.

“Not a patch on Atlantis, is it Major?” Evan turned as General O’Neill approached. “I always see that look on everyones faces when they come back.”

Evan saluted. He hadn’t seen the General the last time he was here at the IOA meeting. It had taken him a while to get used to O’Neill in the more formal uniform after seeing him in BDUs for years.

“Sir.” Evan stood at attention.

O’Neill saluted and then flapped his hand at Evan

“Now we have that over with, at ease. And relax as well. The IOA aren’t here yet, they’ve been unfortunately delayed at the airport. Something about one of their bags.” The grin the General sent Evan reminded him that Daniel was correct in his assessment of O’Neill’s sneakiness.

“If I can pull you away from your minders,” the General continued, “let’s go and have a chat. Sergeant Stackhouse, good to see you again, but there are files for you to get to. And also pacing, from what I’ve heard. Off you trot. Come on, Major.”

O’Neill led the way into his office and indicated the seat opposite to Evan. The General sat down and rocked a bit.

“I hate this chair. There’s a damn squeak that no one can find. I blame Walter, the man can normally organise anything. A damn squeak, that’s his Achilles heel.”

Evan knew that the General tended to act relaxed but was a very savvy, dangerous soldier. Neither man saw it but Evan always thought that Sheppard and O’Neill were very similar.

He decided to go with the tried and tested standard response.

“Yes, Sir.”

The General leant forward with a slight squeak. Both men winced.

“Major Lorne,” O’Neill chose to ignore the chair, “you were sent to Atlantis because you are one of the most capable, organised and trustworthy soldiers I know. You have excelled as Sheppard’s XO, reined the man in. Not an easy task. And you are mainly responsible for the logical and consistent reports we get from Atlantis. Not to Mr Woolseys standard, but frankly nobody is.”

“Um..thank you, Sir” Evan realised the General was waiting for a response.

“You are probably the most likely soldier under my command to sit in this damned chair. In fact, when you do, get another one.” Another pause.

“Thank you, Sir.” Evan chose not to mention Reed.

“So, tell me this, how the hell did you manage to telepathically link yourself to a dragon. Sheppard, I can understand. That mans got a weird shit list as long as mine, and that’s saying something. Actually, scratch that. I would pity the poor dragon that was linked to him, the man probably can’t look after a gerbil.”

Evan had no idea how to respond to that. Staying quiet was the best option, he decided.

“What I mean, Major. Is that dragon’s damn lucky it’s you.”

“Thank you, Sir” Evan had heard from Sheppard that the General supported him, but hearing it came as a relief. A small amount of tension released inside him. “I’m lucky Gar was there, Sir. The alternative would have been a bit final.”

“I will thank him when I see him, Major.” O’Neill leaned back carefully in his seat and looked smug when no sound emerged.

“You’re coming to Atlantis, Sir.” Evan said with surprise. The General was an extremely busy man and to allow time in his schedule for an Atlantis trip was a surprise.

“Most definitely, Major. Partly to shut Daniel up, another to give Landry a shot at this chair and finally to meet your dragon. Tell me, are the reports I read true. Did you fly him through the Stargate?”

“It was more of a controlled plummet, Sir.” Evan indicated his arm. “The consequences I don’t recommend. And, yes, we’re going flying when I get back.” Evan could hear the silent ‘if’ in that sentence.

“I’m not going to miss that, Son.” O’Neill grinned. “And if the Daedalus happens to have an extra F-52 on board to leave at Atlantis to test the viability of it against the Wraith, nobody will mind if I come flying with you both when I get there.”

Evan smiled back. “I think that would be a great idea, Sir.”

Suddenly the likelihood of Evan getting back to Atlantis increased in his mind and a bit more tension released.

Both men turned at a knock on the glass dividing the office from the briefing room.

“Jack,” Daniel called from the doorway, “the IOA are at the front gate.”

“Thanks Daniel. Oh, did anyone tell them that their three-hour meeting has now been halved.”

“Not that I know of.” Daniel replied.

“Great,” O’Neill stood up, “I’ll meet them at the elevator then.”

Evan smiled as he stood to follow the General out of the office, when he suddenly felt the world take a dip and blackness edge in. He stumbled to the desk, leaning against it with his head bowed, and just breathed. His head pulsed and he closed his eyes. He could feel a hand on his good arm and a chair edge nudge the back of his knees. Gravity took over and he slumped to the seat.

A shout of “Carson” made him open his eyes and he realised that Daniel was crouched next to him still holding his elbow. General O’Neill had moved to the door.

“Evan, you okay?” Daniel asked, worry lacing every word. Evan could see Carson appear at the office door.

“What happened?” the doctor demanded, striding over. He took Evans arm out of Daniels grasp and pushed his fingers into his pulse point.

Evan took a stabilising breath. “Probably stood up too fast, Doc. But everything’s coming back now to an even keel.” As he was sitting, the blackness retreated, but it left behind sharp pulses of pain shooting behind his eyes. “Honestly, I’m okay, Carson. Just back to the headache. I’m fine.”

“I’ll believe you, laddie, when I see your medical degree. Sit still for a mo.” He produced a penlight from somewhere and, before Evan could move his head, had efficiently flashed it over both eyes.

As he blinked the spots of light from his vision and tried to calm the spears of stabbing pain, Evan realised he had missed a portion of the conversation.

“…run some more tests. Make sure there isn’t anything else going on, General.”

“Thanks Carson. I will head down with you, then deal with the IOA.”

“Yes, Sir.” Evan felt a hand at his elbow again and looked to see that Carson had replaced Daniel. “Evan, we’re taking a trip back to the infirmary to run a few more scans. Can you make it there, or I can call for a wheelchair?”

Evan definitely didn’t want to traverse the SGC in a wheelchair.

“My own two feet, Doc. I’ll be fine.” Evan could feel the world settling so with the assistance of Beckett he moved slowly to his feet.

The last he saw, was Becketts shocked face as the world dipped once more and everything went black.

……………………………………………….

Evan looked down at himself. He was back in the same position he had occupied just over an hour ago. Sitting on a gurney, legs swinging, but this time there were scrubs present. Damn, a night in the infirmary was not what he wanted.

He had little memory of getting to this spot. Small flashes of movement, the feeling of vertigo again and the all-consuming pain in his head occupied the top spots. He rubbed his hand over his short hair in exasperation, feeling the slight tug of the IV needle in the back of his hand.

At least the pain in his head had lessened somewhat and allowed him to be more present. Not that anyone was directly talking to him. It was the main reason why he was sitting up.

General O’Neill and Sergeant Stackhouse were listening to the two doctors try to figure out the latest scan.

“This is not how this goes, Carson.” Dr Lam pointed to the image on the lightboard of what Evan assumed was his head. “This area should not be like this. PCA symptoms do not progress like this.”

“I know, Carolyn.” Becket said testily. “I’m looking at the same image and I have done the same training, but it’s the only explanation.”

“That makes no sense at all.” Dr Lam crossed her arms and pouted at the screen.

“Care to fill us in, Docs.” The General interrupted. “Also, should the Major be sitting up like that. Twenty minutes ago, he was unconscious in my office.”

Evan winced slightly at that reminder.

“Evan, lie back down. I’m not picking you up off the floor, if you do a header.” Carson moved towards him and Evan scooted backwards on the bed. Carson reached over and elevated the head of the gurney. “There you go, bit of a compromise.”

“Thanks Doc.” Evan said gratefully as he sank slightly into the pillows. “So, what’s happening to me.”

Carson perched slightly on the gurney so he could see Evan, O’Neill and Stackhouse. Dr Lam remained glaring at the head scan.

“It looks like your concussion is coming back. There’s evidence of bruising in areas of your brain, that on the scan from yesterday, weren’t there. That’s why you’re experiencing headaches and loss of consciousness.

“That doesn’t sound like someone who should have been cleared for gate travel, Dr Beckett.” Evan could hear the admonition in O’Neills voice.

Dr Lam came to her colleague’s defence. “General, I also approved the Majors clearance. This makes no medical sense however. People don’t just redevelop concussion symptoms again for no reason.”

The General frowned. “What about the PTA thing?”

“PCA,” Dr Lam said with slight emphasis, “is a consequence of a concussion. It doesn’t cause the bruising to reoccur.”

“It’s the only reason that makes sense, Carolyn.” Beckett insisted.

“That a telepathic connection to a dragon can heal injuries and away from that dragon can cause them to re-occur.” Dr Lam moved her glare from the lightbox, focusing it on Dr Beckett.

“One way to test it.” Carson turned to Evan. “This won’t hurt laddie as you’re on the good stuff, but I need to see your arm.”

Evan glanced down at his left arm encased in the soft cast and the near impenetrable sling. “Good luck getting in there, Doc.”

Carson must have had the secret code to the thing or, Evan thought, practice getting them on and off. In less time Evan thought was possible the inner layer of the soft cast was being opened. A gentle reminder of not to move his arm had Carson peeling back the final layer.

Evan whistled at the sight in front of him. The bruising was impressive and stretched nearly the length of his arm but what was more worrying was the slight bulge just down from his elbow at the location of the original break.

Carson gave him a concerned look and started to wrap it back up. Evan was glad to see it disappear from view.

“Carson, I thought it was nearly healed.” Evan had seen his arm when the hard cast had been removed. It looked nothing like that.

“It was and it will again. We just need to leave a bit earlier than we thought.” Carson’s voice was tight but reassuring and Evan relaxed slightly. Carson turned to the General. “We need to get the Major back to Atlantis. If he heals when he’s back, we know it’s his connection to Gar.”

As Carson moved off the gurney Evan realised that the halos were back.

“Damn.” he muttered.

“What is it, Major?” Carson turned back to him but his expression was shrouded by the growing aura.

“Nothing, Doc. Just seeing lights again.” Evan closed his eyes against the disconcerting effect. He could sense Carson stepping up to the side of the gurney.

“Evan, is there anything else? Are you feeling tingling or numbness anywhere? Any smells?” He felt too exhausted to answer when a knuckle rubbed over his chest. Damn, that hurt. “Evan!”

“Arm, Doc. ‘S numb. Why it’s not sore. Also, bad smell.” Evan was starting to struggle with words again. He just wanted to sleep. He felt the back of the gurney go down flat again.

“Damn.” Swore someone. Evan was too tired to figure out who was speaking. “Prep a buccal midazolam. General, we need the gate open fast. Evan hang on, we’re heading home.”

He would have smiled at that news but the darkness reached up from below and swallowed him whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we reach the winter hiatus. If you are following this story, I thank you, and I will see you all on the other side of the New Year. Probably around the 14th.
> 
> Before I go a couple of disclaimers:
> 
> \- I know the timelines are a bit out in this. But it's my sandbox. And it's fun.  
> \- I still know nothing about medical stuff.  
> \- For the nth year I regret working in retail at Christmas.
> 
> So to everyone who has got this far, have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. You're all awesome.


	15. Conversations III

“Hey Coughlin. What did you want to see me about?”

“Thank you, Colonel for coming down. I’m worried about Gar, Sir.”

“He looks like he’s sleeping, lieutenant. On a rather impressive bed, I may add. That’s a lot of trees.”

“That’s the problem, Sir. All he’s been doing is sleeping. He was only up for an hour this morning. I can’t wake him up now.”

“That’s doesn’t sound good. I’ll contact the SGC, see if Lorne knows what’s up.”

“Thank you, Sir and it’s not just that. It’s his colour, Sir.”

“I noticed that Coughlin but thought it might have been the light in here. He looks like he’s faded.”

“Yes, Sir. That’s what I’m afraid of.”

…………………………………………

“How about him, Reed?”

“Who Corp?”

“Corporal Roberts.”

“Three kids.”

“Airman Phillips?”

“Never requests a second tour.”

“Private Martins.”

“Not re-enlisting.”

“Jeez, are any of these any good?”

“I made a pile of possibles over there, Corp.”

“Have you read all of those files, Reed? That’s a damn good superpower to have.”

“It’s something I’ve…”

“You two, grab your stuff! We’re heading back to Atlantis. You’ve got five minutes.”

“Sarge what’s going on?”

“It’s the Major, somethings wrong, we need to get him back to Atlantis now.”

“What’ the hell happened?”

“He’s had a bloody seizure and we need to move NOW.”

“We’ve got our kit bags here Sarge, we’re ready to go.”

“Good, let’s hustle.”

……………………………………………………

“Gentlemen, hope you had a good journey.”

“General O’Neill, this is unacceptable. First, we get delayed at the airport, then we find out our meeting has been drastically reduced and now we are told that the personnel we are meeting are unavailable. This is not acceptable at all.”

“Mr Chapman, life at the SGC rarely runs to form. We’ve had an unexpected delay to your meeting and will have to reschedule.”

“General, may I remind you that the IOA is in charge here. We are the ones that control your budget, your operations, hell, even your job. We insist that this meeting takes place.”

“You can insist all you want. Hell, you can even call in the President. You may have far reaching powers but unless you can make the soldier, that’s currently having a seizure in my infirmary, to stop. I think your time here is done.”

“What!….what’s going on?”

“What’s going on is that your department, which is tasked with the safety and security of this base and all who work here, have put one of my men at risk and I don’t take kindly to that.”

“If the man needs medical assistance then we can organise the best care for him, General.”

“The only thing that Major Lorne needs is not in this galaxy, Mr Chapman.”

“We have not authorised his return to Atlantis, General.”

“I don’t give a rats ass about what you want. I have a man dying in my infirmary and if sending him back to Atlantis without your hall pass will save his life, that’s what I’m damn well going to do.”

“I’m sure there are other options, we can…”

“General, Sir.”

“What! Sorry, Walter.”

“We’ve got Atlantis on comms, Colonel Sheppard would like to talk to you Sir.”

“Goddamn it, is that man psychic? I will be right there. Walter will you please escort these gentlemen as far away from my base as possible.”

“Right away, Sir.”

………………………………………

“How, Radek, tell me how he did it?”

“I do not know Rodney. For the tenth time, I do not know.”

“Sorry, sorry, it’s rhetorical. Of course, you don’t know. If I don’t know, no one will.”

“Major Lorne knows. He open door.”

“Yes, yes, that’s obvious Radek. Thank you. But how, there was a high level encryption on it. A computer running for a hundred years couldn’t find the right combination.”

“I know Rodney, I tell you that.”

“He just went straight to it. Like he understood the whole thing. I have been working on this computer system for years, Radek. I have barely scratched the surface.”

“You are jealous, no?”

“Of course not. I’m a genius, he’s a..a…pilot.”

“Pilot who can open very locked doors.”

“Yes, I know, don’t rub it in. We need him back here. Where’s Sheppard?”

……………………………………………

“Colonel Sheppard, this is the SGC. I have the General, Sir.”

“Thanks Walter. Sir, I need to talk to Major Lorne.”

“Sorry, Colonel, that’s not going to be possible. He’s currently in the infirmary.”

“What the hell. General, what’s going on?”

“Lorne is unconscious after having a seizure about twenty minutes ago. We are prepping him for a return through the gate. His concussion got worse over the last few hours and according to Beckett his arm’s worse than it ever was.”

“Why, Sir. What caused it?”

“We think somehow his connection to the dragon was keeping him healed. Remove the connection and bam everything came back, but worse.”

“Shit. Can we get him through asap, Sir?”

“We’re working on it, Colonel, but we’ve got a few people here who want him to stay on Earth and get treatment here. I’m working my way up the food chain to get that squashed. Hell, let’s just cut out the bullshit, I’m heading to the top.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“One final thing Sheppard, before I go pick up that phone. The delay at Midway is going to be minimal so all of them will have to quarantine when they’re back.”

“Yes, Sir. I’ll get Dr Biro to set that up now.”

“Good man. They’ll be coming through in about 10 minutes. Colonel, I want a status update soon.”

“Yes, Sir and thank you.”

………………………………………………………………………….

“Hey, Sarge.”

“Yup. Newbie.”

“I know this is my piloting first trip out an all, but space is dull.”

“Yup, you must have missed that memo. Welcome to the intergalactic taxi service.”

“Thought we’d see some action.”

“Been there, done that. Not doing it again. The Gou’ald were egomaniacal nutters and the Ori are egomaniacal religious nutters. With big ships. And lots of guns.”

“But we’re in the Daedalus, the most advanced ship I’ve ever seen.”

“Taxi.”

“What?”

“The most advanced taxi.”

“Oh, ha ha. At least I will see Atlantis. They have a dragon there.”

“Be quiet. The Colonel is over there.”

“Gentlemen, the Colonel is slightly closer and doesn’t mind you calling his workplace dull, or his ship a basic transportation device, but if I hear one more mention of a dragon, this taxi will be stopping at the nearest planet. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, Sir.”

………………………………………………………

“Well, that was a clusterfuck. We didn’t even see Lorne.”

“Maybe if you’d reined it in a bit Chapman, we wouldn’t have been kicked out so fast. Colonel Maine’s not going to be impressed.”

“Dammit, he’s gonna be pissed.”

“Too right, but he knew going up against O’Neill was always going to be tough. The bosses think the sun shines out of his ass. We’ve tried to get the General out of the SGC but there’s concern that he’ll just shift to the Pentagon. At least in Cheyenne he’s contained. Imagine the damage he’d do if he got there.”

“Why’s he not there now?”

“Because he hasn’t requested it. Even the damn President would step aside and hand him his job, if he asked. The man’s got way too much power but he’s not interested in using it.”

“Now’s he’s got a dragon. Fuck.”

“At least he doesn’t know what he’s got. We knew it was a risk pulling Lorne to the SGC but we didn’t think the bond would form that fast. It’s one of the fastest we’ve seen and that’s with an adult. We had no success with that program, the losses were too great, but if we can figure out how he did it we could look to restart it.”

“But as of forty minutes ago the person we need is back in the Pegasus Galaxy. O’Neill went to the President.”

“I know that, but there’s other means we can try. When does the Daedalus get there?”

“It’s about another two weeks away. Have we got pieces in play?”

“We’re going to have to play the long game now but, yes, we have contingencies in place. It’s become a bit more complicated but we need to make it work. For our own sakes.

“Colonel Maine?”

“Yes, Colonel Maine. That man’s a snake worse than the Gou’ald. Right, we need to get a plan together to present to him.”

“A plan?”

“Yes, dipshit, a plan. To dumb it down for you it’s a ‘get the man, get the dragon’ kinda plan.”

……………………………………………………………………

_Ev_

_……._

_Ev_

_……._

_EV_

_Gar………that you?_

_Ev, I hear you, I am here._

_Gar, what happened?_

_I have kept you here, Ev. You were adrift._

_What? Adrift?_

_I felt you leave and I followed as much as I could._

_Where are we? It’s dark._

_We are in between. There is no light in between. Just is._

_What? I don’t understand, Gar._

_The between is where we can travel through to places and times. It can only be done by a dragon and its rider. But I do not know how we are here with just our minds._

_Where’re our bodies?_

_We are on Atlantis, Ev. We both sleep for now._

_Hang on, you said, places and times. You mean we can time travel?_

_It is not recommended Ev, but yes, we can._

_Oh…that’s...something._

_It is how the dragons fought the thread eons ago. They moved through the between to avoid it._

_The between, what is it, Gar?_

_I do not know exactly what it is, but I know that eons ago it was studied and attempted to be understood. It is a vast power, Ev. Some called it the power of creation and somehow dragons can access it more than any other being. We have the ability to see parts of it, to harness it and move through it._

_With your rider._

_Yes, only dragons with riders could access it. Unconnected dragons would be lost. We need the connection to your more rational mind to keep from being lost._

_Did you just call me close minded?_

_It is an ability dragons do not possess. I can see the ebb and flow of the power around me yet I do not get lost in it thanks to you._

_And my closed mind._

_Which I am very thankful for._

………………………………..

“Thank Christ, you two are back. What the hell happened over there? Reed, you okay, you look like shit.”

“I’m fine LT. Try being stuck in a room with this joker for twelve hours.”

“Hey, it’s called entertainment. You should thank me.”

“Sorry Luis, it’s been a long two days. Quarantine sucks.”

“I know kid. Why don’t you get some downtime? Go play COD or something.”

“I’m not ten, but thanks, I think I will. LT, Corp.”

“He okay?”

“Not really, LT. The de-fib kit on Midway didn’t work so he had to do chest compressions on the Major for too long.”

“Shit.”

“Yup.”

“You see him, Luis?”

“No, Sir. Docs got him squirrelled away somewhere in the infirmary. But everybody’s walking around with a doom and gloom expression. Can’t get anything out of them. They’ve all clammed up.”

“Damn.”

“We shouldn’t have gone, LT. We didn’t understand how it would affect him.”

“Them, Ortiz.”

“What? Oh crap, Gar?”

“He’s been asleep for nearly two days now. By what we can tell, from about the time that the Major started deteriorating. Come and see.”

“What the hell, LT. He looks like he’s turning to stone. What’s happened to his colour?”

“I know. It’s not just the Major that’s a concern.”

………………………………………………….

“It’s been four days, Carson. Shouldn’t we be seeing some improvement by now.”

“I was hoping so Colonel, but there’s been nothing. I’m sorry to say, but the seizures and the cardiac arrest have had a significant impact on the Major’s cognitive functions.”

“Crap, that’s not good.”

“By what the SGC report shows, and what I saw, is that the first seizure was the big one and the subsequent two at Midway and the resultant cardiac arrest just made a bad situation worse. What we’re seeing now is minimal brain activity, especially in the frontal lobe, with sections of the parietal areas showing significant decreases as well.”

“Not good at all then.”

“Not good in any way, Colonel. We’re talking about the areas for speech, memory, daily functions. Nearly every conscious system has been affected.”

“So where do we go from here, Doc.”

“Colonel, to be blunt, we don’t really go anywhere. There’s no treatment, even with the whole Ancient medical system at our fingertips, that will help.”

“What about the SGC, can they help him?”

“I thought about that, though sending him there caused the problem in the first place. I know we’ve received orders to send him back but I’ve hesitated for two reasons.”

“Carson, what?”

“It’s the strangest thing, but Evans subconscious systems show no signs of decline. His breathing, heartrate, nervous system and eye movements are all the same as a healthy individual. The seizures he experienced should have caused generalised damage throughout his brain, but certain sections are fine. That doesn’t happen Colonel.”

“Okay, what’s the second then?”

“His arm. It’s nearly healed. I saw it at the SGC and it was bad. It looked worse than limbs I’ve had to amputate. Nothing about this is making sense but that’s been the Major summed up medically, for the last two weeks.”

“So, there’s hope Doc.”

“I don’t know. This is a new one for me. But I would hold off on sending him back till we see where it goes.”

“So, I assume it’s a good sign then Carson, if the Major is looking at me and smirking?”

“What!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As ever a few disclaimers:
> 
> \- Never trust me on dates. Nope never.   
> \- Medical stuff I still have no idea about apart from the first five sentences of the info on google. I would love to say I'm doing exhaustive research but, nope.
> 
> Hope you who have made it this far are well after the festive break. Stay safe all.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :-)

It was peaceful in the between. There was no past, no future, just the present. It surrounded him. As he reached out his non-physical hand, the unseen streams of energy flowed gently through his fingers.

The power was immense and the stabilising presence of Gar drifted closer.

_Do not lose yourself in it Ev. It is the flame of creation. It burns brighter than any of us can cope with._

_You call it a flame Gar, but I see no light._

_We cannot see the whole for we cannot comprehend it, so we see the black instead. Smaller parts would be visible to you, as they are to me, but to see all this would be impossible._

Once Evan got used to the continuous blackness, and the lack of any tangible physical direction, he focused solely on the presence of Gar.

Drifting for an unquantifiable length of time, they conversed amicably, neither discussing the current situation. There would be time for that later, Evan thought. He relied on the stability of the dragons presence to keep him centred, to give him a lodestone, a beacon of invisible light in the endless dark.

After a time, he sensed change.

_Gar?_ he queried.

_I sense it too,_ replied the dragon as the drifting slowed. _I think we have arrived._

_Where?_ Evan asked. He could feel a pull, like a door blowing open in a strong wind, the outside turbulence drawing him forward.

_Where we need to go, Ev. We will arrive whole. Be ready._

Evan opened his eyes.

There was no transition. One moment he was in between, then he was awake. Fully awake and fully aware as the antiseptic smell assaulted his senses; his clearing vision showing a wall of charts and medical paraphernalia.

With his hearing kicking in he knew Dr Beckett and Colonel Sheppard stood off to his left-hand side, a hushed conversation taking place. Moving his head on the soft pillow, Evan caught the eye of his commanding officer and the relief he saw on Sheppard face, and the resulting smile, made him smile in response.

A loud “What” from Dr Beckett was followed by both men appearing at his bedside. Carsons expression showing bewilderment.

“Doc, you okay?” Evan asked, levering himself up. He decided that to stay in another infirmary bed for a minute more, was a minute too long. But a hand on his chest, and a number of unfortunately placed tubes, stopped his progress.

“Major, do not move.” Carsons hand pressed slightly, Evans chest giving a brief twinge.

“Ouch Doc,” he objected, batting Carsons hand away. “Why does my chest hurt?”

“CPR Major. And that’s why yer staying in that bed.” Carson unwrapped the stethoscope from around his neck, his next order interrupted by a reverberating roar from outside.

“What the hell?” Sheppards hand went to his radio but before he could grab it, it erupted to life.

Evan could hear the frantic voice of his second in command.

“Colonel Sheppard come in, Sir.”

“Coughlin, what’s that noise?”

“It’s Gar, Sir. He just woke up, climbed onto the roof of the warehouse and is roaring like a jet engine. Is the Major okay, Sir?”

“Take a breath Lieutenant,” Sheppard said, with a surprisingly calming tone. “He just woke up and looks like he’s going to be fine.”

“Ye all think yer doctors. Bloody damn contrary soldiers, the lot o’ ye.” Carsons accent betraying the stress the doctor had been under. Because of him, Evan realised.

“Sorry Carson.” Evan said, feeling the need to apologise to the doctor who tended to put the weight of many worlds on his shoulders.

“It's okay, laddie,” the Scotsman said as he took a deep breath. “Ye are gonna be fine, and ah can tell that cause we’re having this conversation. But yer gonna have to tell that dragon of yours that he’s gonna have to wait a bit. I need to examine you and as ye can tell yer a bit tied to the bed.”

Evan gave the doctor a disproving look. Catheters were not fun.

_Gar, you okay?_

_We are back, we are alive, I am happy._

_That I can hear. The whole of Atlantis can as well. Carson’s got to release me first then I’ll join you in shouting from the roof. Thank you, Gar._

_You are welcome, Ev._

“It’s very good to see you awake, Major,” Sheppard said with a smile, his hand resting on the end of the bed. “There’s going to be a number of relieved people and, as we can hear, one very relieved dragon. You had us worried.”

Evan could also see the strain on the Colonels face, knowing the man would be taking personal responsibility for what happened on Earth. Good commanding officers tended to take it badly when issued orders caused unwelcome outcomes.

“Sorry, Sir.” Evan sat up further, ignoring the disproving look from Carson. “But I think we need a full disclosure conversation.”

Carson threw his hands up.

“Well, I suppose, regardless of what I say, you’re going to need the Major out of here, Colonel.”

At Evans nod, Sheppard attempted diplomacy. “Doc, I know you want to keep him here, but I need him elsewhere, so how about we compromise. You can run all your tests and scans you want, and I will make sure he returns for a check-up later today. Deal?”

There was the full on Beckett glare and resultant huff. “Okay, deal. Hourly check-ins mind.”

“Yes, Carson. Promise.”

What followed was the most thorough medical Evan had experienced, and only after Sheppards insistence, did Dr Beckett finally release him.

“Thank you, Sir,” he said, finally heading to the central control tower. “Thought he’d never let me go.”

“You scared him Evan,” Sheppard replied, as they entered his office. “And he’s angry as hell. We nearly lost you because of some faulty equipment at Midway, so he’s channelling that.”

Evan could see that there was a healthy amount of guilt going around.

“We knew I had to go back to Earth, Sir,” he reasoned. “We had no other option. Could’ve been worse, I could’ve been on the Daedalus, three days into hyperspace, when it all went wonky.”

It hit home that if this path had been followed, there would have been no way to save him. The Daedalus would have been too far away.

“Trust you, Evan, to view the bright side of three seizures and one cardiac arrest.” Sheppard said, slouching in his office chair, as Evan sat opposite. The office was a rarely used space with Sheppard tending to hang about Evans office, both finding mutually done paperwork a less tedious task.

Evan eyed the in-tray on Sheppards desk as he positioned his cast on the chair arm. Thankfully it was the softer cast with the non-straightjacket sling.

“Yes, Major, I will get to that pile as soon as we’ve had your full disclosure chat.” Sheppard said, Evan plotting a way to appropriate the paperwork out of the tray. Sheppard was a great commanding officer, but filing was not his strong point.

He was surprised that the full disclosure talk went reasonably well. The Colonel listened to the possibility of the power of the between, of teleportation and the out of body experience without much interruption. It was only when Evan mentioned time travel did a frown emerge.

“Time travel, Evan. Very SG-1.” He said, concern creeping into his tone.

“Yes, Sir. Gar sounded very hesitant to discuss it. I got the impression that it wasn’t recommended. From what his memories showed me it was used at certain points to find people or dragons. I think they stopped using it for the chaos it could cause.” He could still feel the desperation, the panic of that time when he had explored the memory.

“I hope you follow those guidelines, Major. I also think that’s definitely one that we will keep between us.” Sheppard picked up a folder from his desk and handed it over. “This came for you from the IOA. They’re pissed that there was no meeting, no you and no dragon. They’ve sent you a bunch of questions.”

Evan leafed through the thick folder. “This is a bunch, Sir?”

“Nope,” Sheppard smirked, reaching over to take the folder back. Opening a drawer in his desk, he dropped the papers in. “This is the question equivalent of War and Peace, but as you’re on medical leave again, these will have to wait.”

“So, no more orders for me to head to Earth, Sir.” Evan asked, fervently hoping not.

“If there has been, General O’Neill has intercepted them and they didn’t get through to us. I’ve sent him your status reports over the last four days and, for a man who’s so laid back he’s almost horizontal, it’s only been on the last call that he’s been any calmer.” As Sheppard leaned back in his chair, Evan was reminded of their similarities. Sheppard continued. “A pissed off General will be the best buffer we could have against the IOA at the moment.”

A distant noise made both men look towards the side wall even though there was no window.

“That sounds like Gar has started up again. Demanding dragon you’ve got,” Sheppard said as he stood up. “Come on we’d better not keep him waiting.”

Following Sheppard out of the door he collided with his back as the Colonel abruptly stopped. Evan, stepping to the side, saw Dr McKay striding up to them, intently staring down at his tablet.

“Rodney, stop.” Sheppards warning was slightly too late.

McKay looked up with a glare.

“Colonel, there you are. Why are you standing in your doorway? You’re a hazard.”

“Are you on your way to see me, Rodney?” Sheppard sighed.

“Yes, well, no. Carson said you’d spirited Lorne away. I need him to help with something I found.”

“I feel so un-needed Rodney.” Sheppard attempted a mock pout. It went badly.

That garnered a McKay tut. “Yes, well, practise opening encrypted doors then Sheppard.”

It was well known the scientists walked a fine line with the natural born gene carriers on the expedition. Gene therapy had allowed more people access to ancient tech, with varying degrees of success, but no-one came close to the abilities of the ones who had the gene naturally.

Evan, being a natural carrier, had done his fair share of switching on and off gizmos. But with the Colonel, Beckett and a couple of others with a stronger gene, he had been mostly left alone.

With McKay searching him out, it hinted he had headed to the top of the list. It did not bode well for his spare time, little as it was. Thankfully, it seemed, Sheppard had other ideas.

“Sorry, you’re going to have to wait, Rodney. Major Lorne has a prior appointment.”

“Well, he’s just going to have to reschedule. You know how important my work is.” McKay was back to his tablet again.

“Have you heard the dragon outside, Rodney?”

“Everyone’s heard him, Colonel, wouldn’t like to get on his bad side.”

Sheppard said nothing and just waited.

McKay looked up suddenly, realisation dawning on his face.

“Oh, right, I suppose I can wait. Major, just put your hand here, will you?” The scientist brandished his tablet towards Evan, a red handprint symbol filling the whole screen.

“It’s not going to blow anything up Doc?” Evan queried.

“No, not at all. Just open a door.” McKay could see Evan hesitate. “Honest, Major, just a door.”

Evan knew that all the scientists had learnt the hard way. In the early days of the expedition, it was habit to just keep switching things on. Now, thankfully, they demonstrated more caution. Evan placed his hand on the tablet and watched as red turned blue.

McKay snatched the tablet away and brandished it at Sheppard.

“See, Colonel. Encrypted.”

As McKay stormed out through the gateroom, Sheppard turned to Evan.

“Might be best to get a lock for your office door, Major.”

……………………………………………………..

As the large freight transporter carried them to the wharf, heading to meet up with an impatient dragon, Evan used the time to question the Colonel.

“Any idea why I’m now at the top of the McKays go-to list, Sir. It’s not something I was trying to achieve.”

That got a genuine laugh from Sheppard as he leant comfortably against the wall, feet crossed in a stretch. It seemed the Colonel appreciated the space as well.

“Major, that’s an achievement I wouldn’t wish on anyone. He views us natural carriers as his own pet lap dogs that are at his beck and call for whenever he needs a light switched on. At least you’ve got this transporter as a buffer.”

That made no sense to Evan as transporters were widely used in the city, and with more ZPMs, they were accessible to everyone.

“Oh, you were on Earth by the time we realised,” Sheppard continued, spotting Evans look. “You programmed this one differently and Rodney can’t figure it out. It’s been the only entertaining aspect of the last two days.”

Evan winced at that.

“Again, not your fault, Major,” Sheppard said. Evan could tell from his body language the man was starting to relax. “Your reprogramming meant it can only be used by only certain people, and anyone not on that list has to get one of us to go with them. Ingenious really. I’m impressed.”

Evan had no idea how he had done that.

“Us, Sir? I assume you’re on the list?”

“Yes, Major and thank you for the inclusion. We figured out it’s me, your team, Carson, Stackhouse, his team, Rivers, also his team, Teyla and Ronon. Mackay’s a bit peeved. But as you’re currently occupying the top spot in his ‘go to guy to turn stuff on’, it’s probably for the best.”

“Any idea, Sir, how I’m able to do all this?” He didn’t feel any different. Apart from a slight ache in his arm and chest, he felt 100%.

“The general consensus, as you’d expect, is it’s your connection to Gar. But that doesn’t explain anything really and that’s why Rodney’s pissed. He hates puzzles his giant brain can’t solve.”

Evan knew that Colonel Sheppard took perverse pleasure in watching his abrasive teammate struggle with anything related to his mental capacity. Sheppard was the most loyal, fierce and focused teammate when any of them were injured or in danger, but with McKay he always thought a mental challenge lowered the head scientist to mere mortal level. He always said it made McKay less crabby.

Evan knew what needed done though. “We’re going to have to bring him into the full disclosure, aren’t we, Sir?”

“It looks that way,” Sheppard agreed, nodding. “If we want to figure this out, we need his giant brain. He can’t work with only half the information. He found a weird energy reading when looking at your blood tests but put it down to equipment variables. From what you said about in between, it may be that you have access to this power through your connection to Gar, so we need him. You know that you can trust him.”

As the transporter arrived at the wharf, Evan considered the Colonels words. After recovering from digging Dr Jackson out of the crevasse, Evan had been deployed to Atlantis when the city reconnected to the SGC. On arrival, he couldn’t understand how McKay was tolerated, let alone liked. The man was abrupt, narcissistic, egotistical and Evan was convinced he had a God complex bigger than probably God himself.

But over the following months his opinion of the man changed. McKay was fiercely loyal, driven by the fear of losing the people that meant the most to him, and extremely intelligent. That’s when Evan realised that the head scientist was under immense pressure and was expected to solve every problem when the shit hit.

So, he made an effort to get to know the man. McKay, at first, couldn’t comprehend what was happening but after a frank discussion with Evan, the scientist became less bristly. Now, in the rare absence of his team, McKay normally joined his team during mealtimes. He surprisingly got on well with Ortiz, drawn in by the man’s ineffable delight for life.

He came to a decision.

“Yes, Sir. I agree.” he said, relief showing on Sheppard face. “I’ll see if I can add him to the transporter list.” How he was going to do that, he had no idea.

“Thank you, Major.” Sheppard replied, making their way into the yard through the doors opposite the transporter.

The yard had changed considerably in the time Evan had headed to Earth. More chairs had appeared from unknown locations and he made a mental note to keep an ear out for any complaints. He was sure he spotted one of the conference room chairs and from Sheppards slight laugh beside him, he knew he had spotted it too.

Evan also identified a couple of structures that looked suspiciously like a barbeque and a bar, complete with bar stools. Where the hell they came from, he had no idea.

In the middle of the yard, a massive tail hung near to the ground. Evan’s gaze followed it up, and saw Gar lying on the canopy roof. He had been receiving the feeling of warm peaceful contentment from the dragon, ever since the second roaring had ceased.

_You okay?_ He asked the dragon, not expecting much of a response.

_I have eaten many trees Ev. I nap in the sun. Soon we fly._

_Yes,_ he confirmed. _Enjoy your nap._

“Sir.” A shout came from the opposite side. Evan looked over to see Coughlin and Ortiz rising from their seats. 

“Good to see you awake, Sir,” Coughlin said, “and surprisingly out of the infirmary. Does the Doc know you’ve escaped?”

“Yes, Lieutenant.” Evan smiled, knowing that Beckett had a reptation for slow releases. “But he’s expecting me back later. Thought I’d better check in.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Coughlin said, returning the smile. “We’re all fine. Reed’s working through a few things, so is on an epic COD session. Sleepyhead up there decided to sunbathe and block out most of the sun.”

A swooshing noise made Coughlin duck his head as the dragon tail flicked in his direction.

“Sleepyhead?” Evan queried. “He been okay?”

Coughlin took a breath. “We’ve been concerned about him, Sir. He’s been mostly asleep for the last four days and for the first two he was fading in colour. He only just started getting colour back when you came through the gate.”

“Shit.” Evan replied, worry flaring for the slumbering dragon. It wasn’t just him that his trip to Earth had impacted. He needed info. “I think we all need to compare notes. Can you entice Reed off Call of Duty.”


	17. Chapter 17

As he reclined back against the dragons neck, right knee bent to compensate for the pull of the sling, Evan took in the impressive view.

Stretching out ahead of him was the expansive southeast pier, and beyond, the gleaming spires of the distant south pier. The early afternoon sun shone brightly off the gleaming buildings, the balmy temperate air causing them to ripple slightly in the gentle heat. The comforting warmth radiating off the dragons hide showed Gar had been resting on the roof for a while.

Extending his right arm along Gars snout, he scratched between the closed eyes. A contented rumble reverberated through the dragon.

He smiled.

As Evan had listened tensely to the recap from Coughlin, then Colonel Sheppard, of the last few days, he squashed down the need to check on the dragon. All he admittedly had to do was look up to see him, but the need to connect, through touch, was building.

He finally gave in and climbed the stairs through the warehouse that led onto the roof. He positioned himself against the dragon and revelled in the peaceful stillness of the moment.

Eventually, Gar took a deep breath and opened his golden eyes.

_I tried to follow but you were so far away. I nearly did not reach you._

Evan could feel the near physical pain of the dragon’s words.

_I’m sorry, Gar. I promise I will do everything in my power to makes sure it doesn’t happen again._

_I do not want to be alone, Ev. Please._

Evan closed his eyes to the overwhelming emotion in those words.

 _You and me, Gar. You and me._ Evan could feel the commitment strengthen between them. _They will try again but we will be ready._

He knew a considerable number of insistent demands were being currently laid at the desk of Colonel Sheppard. They involved a trip to Earth on the Daedalus, a possible return of both of them through the gate and a potential visit of the IOA to Atlantis. He knew that his priorities had shifted over the last two weeks and he could tell, as Sheppard spoke, that the Colonel suspected it as well. Plans needed to be made.

“I know what you two are thinking.”

Evan startled slightly at the words as Colonel Sheppard sat down on the low wall bordering the roof edge. “Hi, Gar. Glad to see you’re looking better.”

_Thank you, Colonel._

“He said, ‘thank you’.” Evan relayed. “So, what are we thinking, Sir?”

“That it’s you two against the world.” Sheppard replied, holding Evans gaze. “I want you to remember, though, you’re not alone.” Sheppard continued earnestly. “There are people here who support both of you. They will also protect you. But don’t shut us out, we’re in this together. Gar, you are part of my command, and also seem to be the fifth member of Evans team, so as a team member there are certain rules to follow.”

Evan could feel the pensive mood of the dragon start to lift, Gar’s head shifting behind him.

Sheppard wasn’t finished, his expression serious. “And as your commanding officer all ideas and plans will, however insane, go through me. The next move will be discussed as a team and not as an independent splinter group. Do I make myself clear?”

Evan moved forward as Gars head raised.

“Yes, Sir,” answered Evan.

 _Yes, Sir,_ echoed Gar.

“Good,” Sheppard said, his stern expression relaxing. “Now as your very intelligent commanding officer, I also know what you two are planning.” Sheppard looked smug as he stared at Evan. “Beckett’s not going to be happy, Major.”

“Beckett, Sir?” Evan said, deciding to play dumb.

“Yes, your rather overprotective mother hen will have a ringside seat when you two launch off this building.” Sheppard said, turning around and pointing at the central section of Atlantis. “Did you both forget that the infirmary windows point this way?”

“Launch, Sir?”

“Stop playing dumb, Major. I know you are about to go flying. Subtle, you are not. Anyway, I brought you these.” Sheppard dropped a package into Evans lap. “Also, I’m going to see if we can get you out of that sling.”

“You’re okay with us going flying, Sir?” Evan said in surprise, examining the goggles in his hands. “Where did these come from?”

“If I was you, Evan, I would be up there already,” Sheppard said, glancing briefly upwards. “The goggles are my Grandfathers, he of the handkerchief fame, from his old biplane. I went up in it once without these things, and learnt the hard way we’re too used to enclosed flight.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Evan said, touched by the gesture.

“Ah, but I have some non-negotiable conditions,” Sheppard continued, turning his gaze to the attentive dragon. “Gar, no barrel rolls, no acrobatics, and no pretending you’re an F-15. It will be the flying equivalent of Driving Miss Daisy.”

_I do not know of what the Colonel refers to, Ev._

_Most of them cover the fun parts of flying. He’s telling us to be slow and careful._

_I would fly no other way at the moment. You are injured._

Evan liked the fact that the dragon had used the term ‘at the moment’, it held promise for future flights.

“Slow and steady it is, Sir,” Evan committed to the Colonel.

“I’ll let you get ready then.” Sheppard said, slapping his thighs as he rose. “I would suggest more layers, Evan. It gets cold up there. Gar, I’m trusting you to keep him safe. I hope my trust will not be misplaced.”

Gar shook his head as Evan could feel a rising anticipation from the dragon.

“Good.” Sheppard said. “I’ll gather the team. They were just complaining that their view was going to be obstructed down there. I expect we’ll see more seats gravitate up here. No idea where Ortiz gets them all from.” He leant over slightly to the yard below. “Oi, you lot. Get up here, before Beckett figures out what we’re up to.”

………………………………….

Evan finally decided on three extra layers as any more felt constricting and were tricky getting over the soft cast. Now released him from the confines of the sling, he stretched his shoulder to relieve his stiff muscles. The cast, still supporting his arm, had flexibility at the elbow so he had a certain range of movement.

Returning to the roof, he saw Gar doing what Evan thought was the equivalent of dragon stretches.

_Are you okay with flying today, Gar?_

Evan was reminded that the dragon had just woken up from what could be termed, a coma. He ignored the small internal voice that whispered that the same could be said for him.

_I am very happy to fly today with you._

_Me too._

_……………………………….._

Evan always knew he wanted to be a pilot. As a child he watched in spellbound awe every time his grandpa flew the old crop-dusting Cessna over his sprawling Texan farm. And with all the different types of planes he had flown since, nothing had yet compared to the first time up, at the age of nine, sitting next to his grandpa as they swooped and spun round trees and poles.

Until now.

He had flown the F-15 fighter with its speed and manoeuvrability, the globemaster transport with its power and size and most recently the F-302 with its space going awesomeness.

But as they shot past the central spire, he decided no aircraft could compare with the sheer exhilaration of flying on the back of a dragon.

The connection he had with Gar meant he was no passive passenger. He had control and precision, with both of them working together to decide direction and manoeuvres. He couldn’t understand how it worked, but it felt like they fitted together to form one perfect pilot.

Evan felt the rush of the wind in his hair as they skimmed past the towers on the south pier, Gars wings banking for the maximum speed. A lean to the side swapped them to a left bank and they shot again past the central tower. Moving slightly forward in the flying position, he could see Atlantis pass quickly under them as they sped out to sea, Gars giant wings flapping as he gained height again.

They had intentionally started off sedately with a gliding feel to the flight. Evan had tested the strength of his arm and found it satisfactory to hold onto the dragons neck where an area of scales were arranged for the ideal handhold. The push of the wind was minimal and he marvelled at the aerodynamic structure of the dragon.

Lifting into the clear blue sky, Atlantis receding below them, Evan could make out the headland where the Athosian village was steadily developing. Small tendrils of smoke rose straight upwards, indicating the location of the village smithy.

Farther on he could see the hazy tips of the distant mountain range and imagined the delights of flying with Gar through the deep vertical valleys and rising over its soaring peaks.

_If you wish, we could head there?_

Evan smiled at the eagerness of Gars words.

 _Next time, Gar._ Evan promised. _We can’t push it too much today as we’ve already been out longer than allowed._

On their previous pass of the warehouse, he had seen Dr Beckett tap at his wrist in the universal language of ‘time’s up’ and knew not to push their luck. The doctor had joined the growing number of spectators on the roof, waving as they first passed. Evan took that as permission to continue.

Circling Atlantis, Evan marvelled at the beauty of the city from his unusual vantage point. The puddlejumpers were an amazing aircraft but were limited in their visibility, with only a front screen affording a look of the city from above. On the back of a dragon the 360 view was stunning.

Sudden movement off the central tower caught his attention as a turning puddlejumper appeared from behind the spire and headed south east, accelerating when reaching the open sea.

He frowned. He knew that no jumper flight was planned today in that direction, as he had signed off on the schedule only last week. The two flights scheduled were one to the Athosian village and the other a R&R trip of ten expedition members to the mainland surf beach farther south. Both should have taken off earlier in the morning.

He keyed his radio.

“Lorne to Colonel Sheppard.”

“Sir, it’s Coughlin. The Colonels been called away.” Evan looked down to the gathering on the roof. There did seem to be less people there.

“Was he in that jumper, Lieutenant?” Evan queried.

The hesitation in the reply created a niggle of suspicion.

“Yes, Sir.” The lack of any follow up information increased Evans suspicions.

“It’s heading in the direction of the surf beach, Coughlin. What’s up?”

Again, a hesitation in reply.

“We got a call that the jumper they took to the beach this morning has a malfunction, Sir.” Evan could always tell when his second in command was hiding something. He was an awful poker player.

“Out with it, Lieutenant. Or I will make it an order.”

“Sir, I would like to point out that the Colonel and Dr Beckett, before they left, did insist you return soon.”

“Why has Dr Beckett gone with them?” Evan decided to flex his authoritative muscles. “Lieutenant, with Colonel Sheppard gone, I’m the senior officer. So, spill.”

He heard the resigned sigh over the radio.

“Sir, Lieutenant Millar found that the jumper was malfunctioning so he recalled his team. Lieutenant Cadman has not turned up. She was sea swimming, so the Colonels off to look for her.”

Cadmans love of sea swimming was well known by the expedition, and Colonel Sheppard had given her a standing order that no swimming was to be done off Atlantis. Therefore, she took every opportunity she could to head to the surf beach.

He also knew that Sheppards jumper would not arrive at the beach for another forty minutes.

Coughlin continued. “Sir, they were quite insistent that you not follow them. They’re flying at maximum speed so you wouldn’t be able to catch them anyway. Dr Becketts set you up with Dr Biro to check your arm. He’s waiting for you in the infirmary.”

Evan had to admire the non-orders within Coughlins words, and realised that no one knew he had the capability to get to the surf beach much faster than the jumper. He made a decision when he felt the commitment from Gar.

“Tom, time for full disclosure. I’m heading to the surf beach. I can get there in a minute.” Hopefully; he added silently.

He distantly heard his radio squawk in response, but his sole focus was picturing the beach as brightly and colourfully as he could. The golden curve of sand with its scattering of palm trees. The newly constructed huts that gave shade from the hot sun. The rolling waves located to the north end of the bay that allowed the army surfers a break from duty. The crystal blue waters stretching to deeper blue past the shallow shore.

 _Got it._ Gar confirmed _._ Evan could see the mirror image within Gars mind connecting the two together and between it he could see the route dipping into the blackness beyond.

 _Here we go then._ Evan took a deep breath as they swooped in.

His breath stuttered as he hit the cold of between but just as he blinked in shock the sun suddenly blinded his eyes as Gar swooped low towards the beach. Evan, briefly rejoicing in their success, focused on the group of people clustered around the open end of the jumper.

The blast of sand from Gars wings alerted them to his arrival. Corporal Sanders and Dr Cash tripping backwards over the open ramp of the jumper as he landed.

Lieutenant Millar appeared at the open hatch with astonishment on his face. He stared at Gar as the dragon moved closer.

“Major Lorne, how did you get here, Sir?” Millar stood at the top of the ramp, with the others subtly edging away.

“By dragon, Millar.” Evan replied. They would know soon enough. “We’re here to help with the aerial search. Where did you last see Cadman?”

“Thank god. Sir. We’ve been trying to get this thing started.” Millar gave the side of the jumper a slight thump to temper his visible rising frustration. “We can’t even get the sensors working. The Lieutenant was heading south, Sir, but she shouldn’t have gone too far. We used the airhorn.”

Cadman easily lost track of time in the sea. A combination of a distance limit and a loud air horn was always successful in getting her back.

“And the swimming cap this time, Lieutenant?” Another insistence by the Colonel.

“Bright pink with a green centre, Sir.”

“Should be easy to spot.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Millar said with relief. He looked hesitantly at Gar. “And thank you too, Sir.”

Evan did a quick calculation in his head. “Tell the Colonel, when he gets here, that we’ll head six miles to the south and do a line search to a distance of three miles out. He can start from here. McKay’s probably with the Colonel so if he can fix the jumper, join the search. Contact me if anything changes.”

“Yes, Sir.” Millar responded as Gar took a leap into the sky and with a couple of beats of his wings cleared the palm trees to the south end of the beach.

As they flew to the start of his calculated grid search Evan suddenly realised something.

_Gar, can you swim?_

_Yes,_ came the response tinged with humour, _but never for fun. We ate fish at times but they were slimy and tasted unpleasant. I can land in the water but take off can be ungainly._

 _Hopefully she’s just lost track of time and she’s heading back already._ Evan felt like he was attempting to convince himself. Cadman had never missed a check-in. The Colonel initially insisted on her taking a buddy but no-one could keep up with her.

_We will find her, Ev._

As they flew to the start point of the search Evan kept a keen eye out for Cadman’s distinctive swimming cap. The clarity of the water and minimal surface waves gave him a decent level of visibility. His hopes rose.

He glanced down as the colour of the water abruptly changed. The warm azure sea had turned to a darker blue, a strong flowing surface current had moved close to the bay. He keyed his radio.

“Lorne to Millar.”

“Millar here, Sir.” Came the immediate reply.

“There’s been a change of current about four miles south, Lieutenant,” he reported, following the dark line of the sea current as it wove across the bay. “I’m going to follow it and see if Laura’s been caught up in it. I will let you know when I return to the search pattern.”

“Copy that, Sir.”

Lieutenant Cadman, being an experienced sea swimmer, had swam in many of Earths sea currents and had the strength to swim against all except the strongest. He hoped that was the reason for her absence.

The sinuous dark band stretched further south as he flew above the sea surface, continuously glancing left and right. It was Gar that spotted her first.

_Ev, there she is._

The long neck of the dragon turned slightly to the right as Evan focused on the patch of sea ahead of them. He could just about see the distinctive cap, an arm raising in a wave.

He breathed a sigh of relief.

_Let’s go get her._

Landing in the water about five metres away, Evan caught sight of her grinning face before a wave washed over him as Gars neck briefly submerged. Wiping the salt water from his eyes, he watched as Cadman swam towards them. Her strokes ungainly compared to her normal sleek style.

As Gar reached out a front leg, Cadman held tightly onto the dragons claw. Evan could see the exhaustion in her face.

“I’m so glad to see you, Sir. Thank you, I was losing a bit there. I didn’t know how long I could keep going.” Her words were breathless and the slight tremble in her limbs showed her reserves were low.

“You okay, Cadman?” Evan asked, Gar pulling her closer. Extended his good arm Evan grasped her sea wrinkled hand. As she pulled herself up, resting her left leg on Gars foot, her right leg lagged behind.

“Something stung me, Sir. Can’t feel my leg and can’t move it much either. Think it might have been a type of jellyfish. I didn’t have the strength in my leg to fight the current.”

As she cleared the water Evan could see the welt that wound round her leg. Starting just below her short wetsuit it stretched round her leg ending just above her ankle.

With Gar lifting her from below, and the combined efforts of them both, she managed to get positioned behind Evan. Winding her arms around his waist, he felt her forehead rest between his shoulder blades. Reminding himself of regulations and that she was currently dating Dr Beckett, he sensed Gars internal smirk.

_Shut up._

“Hang on Cadman,” Evan warned, the muscles of Gars back bunching in preparation for launch. “This might get a bit rough.”

Her arms tightened as Gar finally achieved the lift needed, soaring up into the sky. Her grip lessened as they flattened out.

“Wow, Sir. This is amazing.” Cadman voice held the same wonder he had felt.

He agreed. Now that the concern about a missing teammate was over, the beauty of the bay unfurled before them, and it was breath-taking. The colours of the tropical waters glowed a vibrant blue and the lush forest that surrounded the beach had every single colour of green Evan could think of.

Gar adjusted his heading when the distant strip of golden sand appeared from behind a headland.

“Lorne to Millar.”

“Millar here, Sir,” came the immediate reply.

“We’ve found her. Should be back in about ten. Tell Dr Cash that Lieutenant Cadman’s got a sting to her right leg and it’s been numb for…hang on…how long, Laura?” he queried.

“About an hour, Sir.”

“An hour, Millar. Do you have anything that can treat it onboard?”

There was a pause as he could hear conferring in the background.

“Yes, Sir. Doc says we should have something in here for that. He’s talked to Dr Beckett and they’ve got a full kit. The Colonels about twenty minutes out.”

Evan winced at Millar’s words. He tried to figure out what Sheppards response of his journey to the beach would be, but just decided to meet it head on when they got there.

Cadman distracted him by letting out a short laugh.

“Thank god they’ve got a treatment on the jumper. I wasn’t looking forward them insisting on the incorrect alternative.”

Evan shifted in his seat, looking back at her grinning, windswept face. Salt had started to crust on her blond eyebrows and the strands of hair that had escaped the swimming cap.

Then he realised what she meant and grinned back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a regular sea swimmer, who has encountered jellyfish and their delightful stingers, DO NOT follow the stupid urban myth and urinate on the welts. 
> 
> Firstly - Yuck  
> Secondly - Use seawater, not freshwater. Even better is vinegar.
> 
> And if you're insane enough to go sea swimming in Australia (cause it's awesome), a sexy stinger suit is highly recommended. There be nasties there.


End file.
